Past and Future
by machine hiu
Summary: Naruto telah menemukan tujuan baru dalam hidupnya. Bersama 2 temannya, dia berusaha untuk mengungkap misteri hancurnya 2 Clan besar dan juga kehancuran Uzushiogakure. Emosi yang labil dan kekuatan besar perlahan lahan membawa perubahan di dunia shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

**Past and Future**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T semi M**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Typo**

**Uzushiogakure **

"Aku sangat lelah, chakraku hampir habis tapi masih belum berhasil menguasai jutsu ini,

mungkin beberapa percobaan lagi akan membawa hasil". Kataku lirih dalam hati.

Baiklaaaah ! Naga, Sapi, Monyet, Kelinci, Tikus,…dst. "**F****uinjutsu : kaikō** **sunpō**"(pembuka ruang dimensi).

Hening tidak ada reaksi, aku berfikir sejenak.

Dalam hatiku berkata "Semua syarat sudah terpenuhi, kaligrafi Fuin sudah sempurna, semua segel tangan sudah aku lakukan dengan jelas dan benar".

Tunggu ! Dalam hati kuucapkan lagi 41 segel tangan tersebut, ternyata dugaanku benar kurang satu segel tangan lagi.

Baiklah sekali lagi ! "**Fuinjutsu : kaikō sunpō**" plakkk..! Tangan kananku menapak tepat di tengah kaligrafi fuin yang ku buat. Beberapa detik kemudian…

Swingggggggggssssssss… Mucul cahaya putih dari kaligrafi Fuin yang aku buat.

Perlahan cahaya tadi membentuk pola seperti pusaran air dengan titik pusat ditengahnya.

Sebuah vortex mulai terbentuk.

Semua huruf kaligrafi Fuin tersedot dalam vortex yang berpusat pada tangan kanan yang tadi ku hentakkan di tengah Fuin untuk menghubungkan aku dengan Fuin ini.

Dan "Arrrgggghhhhhh". Aku terhisap dalam vortex yang entah akan menuju kemana.

* * *

**Uzushiogakure, 5 hari setelah perpindahan dimensi**

Syut.. syut.. trang… trang… trang… Suara kunai, shuriken dan senjata senjata ninja lain saling beradu.

Dimana mana, para shinobi saling beradu kekuatan, mengeluarkan jurus jurus andalan mereka masing masing, membuat tempat yang dulu indah dan damai menjadi hancur berantakan, puing puing bangunan berserakan, asap tebal membumbung tinggi, kobaran api siap melahap apa saja di sekitarnya.

Jerit tangis penduduk sipil menambah merdu nyayian kematian yang menghampiri mereka. Sungguh tragis!. Tempat yang dulu damai atau lebih tepatnya desa yang dikenal dengan Desa Pusaran Air atau Desa Umur Panjang sekarang hampir rata dengan tanah. Menyisakan puing puing bangunan dan mayat mayat penduduk sipil atau shinobi yang bergelimpangan dimana mana.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, tanpa kesalahan dan tanpa adanya konflik yang menyulut api peperangan, Desa Uzushiogakure di serang habis habisan oleh 3 Aliansi Negara besar (Kirigakure, Iwagakure dan Kumogakure) hanya karena takut dengan kemampuan Fuinjutsu dan perkembangan Clan Uzumaki yang dianggap berbahaya atau membahayakan Negara besar lainya.

Tapi itu hanya sebuah alasan konyol untuk orang orang pecundang, pengecut dan lemah seperti mereka. Orang orang bodoh seperti mereka tidak berfikir sebelum bertindak tapi bertindak sebelum berfikir.

Pemusnahan atau perang hanya menyisakan kebencian, dendam dan kegelapan hati. Tidak ada yang namanya perang akan membawa kedamaian di dunia ini.

Mungkin kedamaian yang dihasilkan perang adalah kedamaian semu, ketika satu kubu berhasil memenangkan perang maka kubu itu akan merasakan kedamaian dan kebanggaan tapi tidak bagi kubu yang kalah, mereka hanya akan marasakan pahitnya empedu kehilangan, rasa kecewa dan ingin balas dendam. Inilah yang dinamakan rantai kebencian. Rantai yang dihasilkan oleh yang namanya **perang.**

* * *

**Uzukage POV**

Aku tak bisa berfikir atas dasar apa ketiga Negara besar menyerang desa ini. Bahkan sampai ketiga Kage ikut ambil bagian dalam penyerangan ini, padahal desa ini tidak pernah terlibat konflik antar Negara atau desa lainnya seperti yang terjadi belakangan ini.

Desa ini selalu menjalin hubungan baik dan kerja sama di berbagai bidang dengan desa lain seperti Konohagakure.

* * *

**Normal POV **

"Kalian semua..! Segera bentuk formasi bertahan dan lainya lindungi penduduk sipil, utamakan wanita dan anak anak serta pertahankan desa kita sampai titik maksimum". Kata seorang laki laki paruh baya bersurai merah sepunggung yang biasa di sebut dengan Uzukage atau pemimpin Desa Uzushiogakure.

"Hai..!". Jawab semua shinobi Uzushiogakure serempak.

Selang beberapa detik para shinobi tersebut langsung meninggalkan asap putih dan menjalankan perintah pemimpin mereka.

Nampak ketiga Kage dari masing masing Aliansi berdiri di depan laki laki berambut merah sepunggung dengan tatapan dingin dan wajah geram. Sang Uzukage dengan gagah berani tanpa ada rasa takut secuilpun berdiri di depan para pemimpin Aliansi dengan jarak kurang dari 50 meter dan bersiap menghadapi ketiga pemimpin Aliansi yang terkenal dengan kemampuan hebat mereka masing masing. Pertarunganpun sengit 3 lawan 1 pun terjadi.

Sementara para shinobi Uzushiogakure sedang bertarung mempertahankan desa mereka dari serangan shinobi Aliansi. Meskipun kalah jumlah tapi para shinobi Uzushiogakure tidak merasa takut atau patah semangat. Shinobi yang rata rata berambut merah tersebut dengan gagah berani melawan 3000 pasukan Aliansi meski jumlah mereka tidak lebih dari 500 orang.

Jurus jurus khas Uzumaki dikeluarkan sampai titik maksimum chakra mereka.

Namum takdir berkehendak lain, meskipun sudah berusaha bertahan dan melawan sampai titik darah pemghabisan, perang antar dua kubu itu tetap tidak seimbang, bahkan jauh dari kata seimbang. Jika di kalkulasi dengan prosentase angka, kemungkinan menang adalah 0%. Hasilnya Desa Uzushiogakure hanya menyisakan puing puing bangunan yang berserakan di mana mana, asap hitam membumbung tinggi, api yang masih melahap apa saja disekitarnya dan mayat mayat para shinobi dua kubu serta mayat sang pemimpin Uzushiogakure. Sungguh sebuah pemusnahan masal yang tragis.

Meskipun perang dimenangkan pihak Aliansi, tapi Uzukage berhasil meninggalkan luka yang parah bagi ketiga Kage Aliansi. Ini sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa Clan Uzumaki adalah Clan yang kuat dan pantas disandingkan dengan Clan besar lain seperti Senju dan Uchiha.

Setelah perang selesai, pihak Aliansi masih belum puas karena lebih dari separoh pasukan shinobi mereka banyak yang gugur. Alhasil para Kage Aliansi memerintahkan shinobi mereka untuk menyisir penduduk Uzushiogakure yang berhasil melarikan diri dan membunuh mereka semua tanpa ampun dan pengecualian. Karena ditakutkan jika ada yang selamat maka Clan Uzumaki akan menuntut balas kehancuran desa mereka.

Setelah beberapa hari bahkan minggu melakukan penyisiran pasukan Aliansi kembali ke desa mereka masing masing dan melaporkan pada Kage mereka bahwa bisa di pastikan tidak ada yang selamat dari penyerangan dan penyisiran besar besaran tersebut dan Clan yang terkenal dengan keahlian Fuinjutsu dan Kekkei Genkei Rantai Chakra tersebut dinyatakan telah punah. Dengan ini ancaman Dunia shinobi tentang kekuatan Fuin Uzumaki telah hilang. (untuk sementara waktu pastinya).

* * *

**Konoha, sehari setelah penyerangan Uzushiogakure**

Nampak figure laki laki paruh baya dengan kedua pipi merah dan senyum mesum di bibirnya sedang melakukan ritual hariannya di celah celah jam kerja.

Tiba tiba… bufftt… Muncul asap putih dibarengi dengan sesosok shinobi dengan topeng elang.

Dengan secepat kilat sang Sandaime Hokage segera memasukkan novel laknat Icha Icha Paradice ke laci meja kerjanya.

"Ada berita apa…?". Tanya sang Kage dengan tegas.

"Lapor Hokage-sama, Uzushiogakure telah di serang habis oleh 3 Aliansi Iwa, Kumo dan Kiri".

"A...aa..pa…jangan bercanda denganku Taka!".

"Saya tidak berani bercanda dengan berita penting seperti ini Hokage-sama. Uzushiogakure telah hancur karena serangan 3 Aliansi tersebut. Dan yang menyedihkan lagi tidak ada yang selamat atas penyerangan tersebut termasuk Uzukage sendiri". Jawab sang ANBU Taka.

"Apa alasan mereka menyerang Uzushiogakure…?".

"Maaf Hokage-sama saya tidak tau tentang itu". jawab ANBU Taka.

"Baiklah…Segera bentuk tim untuk menyelidiki masalah ini". Perintah sang Kage pada ANBU Taka.

"Hai ! Hokage-sama".

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?". Tanya Hiruzen Sarutobi entah pada siapa.

* * *

**Back on Dimensi **

Entah berapa lama aku pingsan, yang pasti aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku sakit seperti habis di gilas ribuan bison liar.

Aku mencoba berdiri dengan sisa sisa tenagaku, mencoba mencari tau dimana keberadaanku sekarang. Setelah beberapa menit memaksa otakku untuk berfikir, akhirnya sebuah senyuman bangga mengukir bibirku. Aku tau kalau aku berhasil melakukan jutsu itu.

Tak berapa lama kemuadian hatiku mulai menciut, rasa takut mulai menggerayangi seluruh tubuhku, keringat dingin menetes di pelipisku. Sungguh aku menyesal melakukan jutsu itu tanpa pendamping master Fuinjutsu yang selama ini mengajariku.

"Tapi yang namanya sial pasti mengikuti semua orang, begitu juga aku". Rutukku dalam hati.

Sejak saat itu kuhitung sudah beberapa hari aku terjebak dalam dimensi ini. Entah dimensi apa namannya tapi aku serasa mengenal dengan baik tempat ini. Aku mulai menduga dan mengeluarkan Hipotesa mengenai dimensi ini, tapi ku tepis dulu pikiran itu dan fokus mengenai cara keluar dari dimensi ini.

Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk kembali kedunia asalku, tapi terjebak selamanya disini juga bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Alam disini menyediakan seluruh kebutuhan hidupku. Segera kubuka kembali gulungan Fuin yang tersegel dalam tangan kiriku. Mencoba mencari pencerahan tentang Fuinjutsu ini.

Mungkin sedikit keberuntungan masih menghampiri diriku karena aku masih mempunyai semua gulungan jutsu Fuin yang berhubungan dengan Fuin dimensi yang sengaja aku segel di tangan kiriku, sehingga menyisakan tatto hitam bermotif aneh di punggung tangan ku dan selama beberapa hari ini aku terus memeras otak ku untuk membuka kunci kembali kedunia asalku.

Mungkin jika kuhitung dari banyaknya coretan kunai di pohon, aku sudah 23 hari terjebak dalam dunia dimensi ini. Akhirnya semua usaha kerasku dan percobaan jutsu selama ini mulai mempelihatkan bibit bibit keberhasilan yang akan menuntunku keluar dari dimensi ini dan aku mulai memahami cara kerja jutsu ini.

"Sempurna …!". Teriak ku lantang dengan bangga.

Segera kumulai merapal segel tangan jutsu yang ku pelajari untuk kembali ke dunia asal ku.

Tikus, Sapi, Kelinci dan di akhiri dengan segel Naga.

"**Fuinjutsu : sunpō o hanten**"

Sinar putih menyilaukan mulai menyelimuti tempat aku melakukan Fuinjutsu. Sebuah vortex mulau terbentuk. Kejadian ini seperti awal aku datang ke dimensi ini dan akupun mulai lenyap ditelan vortex hasil dari jutsu ini.

* * *

**Normal dimensi**

Kubuka perlahan kedua mataku. Aku tidak ingin apa yang aku takutkan setelah percobaan jutsu itu menjadi kenyataan. Dalam hatiku aku hanya ingin kembali dalam dunia tempat asalku.

Degg… Aku sangat terkejut melihat pemandangan disekitarku yang hanya ada reruntuhan bangunan dan lumut lumut hijau yang menempel di kulit puing puing bangunan rapuh yang berserakan dimana mana.

Kuistirahatkan sejenak tubuhku dengan duduk diatas batu tempat aku berdiri. Hening, sesaat hanya terdengar nyanyian burung yang bersahutan di sekitarku.

"Tempat ini seperti desa yang di serang habis habisan beberapa tahun lalu". Kataku dalam hati.

Tanpa sengaja dua bola mataku melihat ukiran yang menyerupai lingkaran pada sebuah bangunan yang terlihat masih kokoh berdiri meskipun beberapa bagian sudah hancur.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tanpa menunggu tiga detik aku mulai teringat tentang lambang desaku yang berbentuk spiral mirip pusaran air. Seketika itu mulutku menganga, suraku tergagap, jantungku berdetak tak beraturan namun bola mataku tetap memandangi ukiran yang menyerupai lambang Clanku itu.

Segera aku berjalan mendekati obyek yang dilihat kedua bola mataku.

"Bu.. bu.. kankah ini lambang klanku". Kataku pelan dengan gagap.

"Apakah ini dimasa depan ?".

"Apakah ini Uzushiogakure di masa depan ?". Tanyaku dalam hati entah pada siapa.

Segera ku berlari tanpa peduli dengan kondisi tubuhku yang payah karena kehabisan cakra dalam menggunakan jutsu pembalik dimensi tadi. Aku menuju tempat yang sering kudatangi sebelum aku tersesat di demensi itu untuk mencari setitik informasi yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan hatiku.

Dengan sisa ingatan tentang Uzushiogakure yang dulu kutinggali, secepat mungkin aku mendatangi tempat yang sering aku kunjungi hanya sekedar memastikan dan mencari kebenaran.

Setelah beberapa lama mencari 60% aku yakin tempat ini adalah Uzushiogakure yang telah hancur akibat perang. Aku kembali ketempat pertama dimana aku muncul dan duduk di batu yang sama.

Otakku masih memaksa berfikir tentang semua ini. Beberapa detik hatiku mulai mengajukan pertanyaan bertubi tubi layaknya seorang wartawan. Akhirnya dapat kusimpulkan dua Hipotesa mengenai yang ku alami saat ini. Pertama aku terdampar di masa depan dan kedua aku terlalu lama berada di dimensi itu karena bisa saja waktu yang ku hitung 23 hari di sana adalah salah.

* * *

**Skip time beberapa minggu kemudian di reruntuhan Uzushiogakure**

Setelah kejadian ini aku mulai mencari kebenaran peristiwa yang aku alami ini. Dengan menyingkirkan reruntuhan bangunan aku berhasil menemukan pintu menuju tempat rahasia Clan yang digunakan untuk menyimpan semua gulungan jutsu Fuin. Dulu tempat ini sering ku kunjungi bersama Mamoru-sensei, orang selama ini menjadi master Fuinjutsu nomer dua setelah Uzukage dan juga menjadi Senseiku. Tempat ini menyimpan semua jutsu Fuin clas E sampai clas S khas Uzumaki dengan lengkap. Akupun mulai membuka satu persatu gulungan Fuin untuk mencari jawaban dari semua misteri ini dengan menggunakan Fuin khusus untuk membuka gulungan karena semua yang berharga di Uzushiogakure selalu dilindungi Fuin dan tidak sembarang orang bisa membuka segel ini kecuali yang berdarah Uzumaki.

Dari semua yang ku lakukan selama beberapa minggu ini, akhirnya aku mengerti bahwa dimensi yang aku datangi adalah dimensi dari alam bawah sadarku sendiri dan waktu di dimensi itu sehari sama dengan kurang lebih setahun di dunia asli/nyata. Dan sekarang aku telah berhasil menyempurnakan jutsu dimensi ini.

Mengenai alasan kenapa tanah kelahiranku hancur aku juga sudah mengetahuinya. Karena salah satu gulungan disini menceritakan tentang penyerangan Kirigakure, Iwagakure dan Kumogakure dengan alasan yang tak atau sama sekali tak logis.

Gulungan itu ditulis oleh Senseiku sehari setelah kepergianku, karena beberapa hari sebelum aku menggunakan jutsu itu terdengar rumor tentang kekuatan Clanku yang berkembang pesat dalam bidang Fuinjutsu dan Rantai Chakra. Mungkin ini alasan kenapa Mamoru-sensei menyuruhku mempelajari jutsu ini sebelum waktunya.

Rasa penyesalan dan benih benih dendam mulai tumbuh dalam hatiku. Tanpa kusadari air mata mulai menetes dari kedua bola mataku.

"Aku telah meninggalkan tempat kelahiranku hanya karena sebuah jutsu, seandainya aku menolak mempelajari jutsu ini mungkin aku bisa membantu mempertahankan desa, atau mungkin aku juga akan ikut gugur dalam insiden ini". Kataku dalam hati.

Tapi sisi lain hatiku mengatakan mungkin ini adalah garis yang di berikan Kami-sama padaku. Namun Uzushiogakure masih menyimpan segudang misteri bagiku. Dan sudah kubulatkan untuk mengungkap semua misteri kehancuran Uzushiogakure.

Segera ku amankan semua jutsu Fuin Clanku kedalam Fuin penyimpanan di tangan kiriku. Sebelum kutinggalkan Uzushiogakure dengan lantang ku ucapakan

"Aku Kira Uzumaki anak dari Isao Uzumaki dan Kagami Senju berjanji akan membangun kembali Clan Uzumaki dan Desa Uzushiogakure. Dan mungkin… sedikit balas dendam". Ucapku dengan sedikit senyuman iblis di akhir kata balas dendam.

* * *

**Lembah kematian**

"Naruto.. apa kau tau ini tempat apa.. hah !".

"Aku tau Sasuke, tempat ini dinamakan Lembah Kematian". Jawab Naruto santai.

"Bagus jika kau mengetahuinya". Kata Sasuke dengan seringai dibibirnya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat melihat seringaian tipis Sasuke.

"Karena tempat ini akan menjadi tempat terakhir yang kau lihat sekaligus menjadi kuburanmu". Lanjut Sasuke.

"Heh… Jangan sok kuat kau Teme. Kesombonganmu akan memakan dirimu sendiri". Balas Naruto ketus.

Sasuke mulai geram dengan jawaban Naruto yang meremehkan kemampuannya.

"Kita lihat saja Dobe, aku akan benar benar membunuhmu di tempat ini". Ucap Sasuke lantang.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun saling pandang dengan tatapan dingin. Keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Sasuke langsung mengambil kunai dari dalam tas ninjanya begitu juga dengan Naruto. Tanpa menunggu komando keduanya saling melompat menyerang dengan kunai masing masing.

Trang.. trang.. trang.. Benturan kunaipun terjadi, kedua besi yang saling bergesekan itu menimbulkan percikan percikan api kecil diantara mereka.

"Kau akan mati Naruto".

"Kau yang akan mati Sasuke". Balas Naruto.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha, meskipun yang kubawa nanti adalah mayatmu ! Aku tidak peduli !". Lanjut Naruto.

"Jangan sombong kau Uzumaki". Balas Sasuke.

Sasuke seketika melompat kearah Naruto dan melemparkan kunainya… syuut… trang… Dengan sigap Naruto dapat menahan kunai yang dilemparkan Sasuke, akan tetapi Sasuke merencanakan rencana lain.

Segera Sasuke merapal segel tangan. "**Katon : goukakyuu no jutsu**".

Muncul bola api dari mulut Sasuke yang mengarah ke Naruto. Dengan insting yang kuat dan reflek yang cepat Naruto segera melompat keatas menghindari bola api Sasuke.

Di udara Naruto segera membentuk segel tangan dan meneriakkan "**Fuuton :** **renkuudan**"(peluru angin). Angin bertekanan tinggi segera melesat menuju Sasuke.

Sasuke yang telah siaga segera melompat kesamping untuk menghindari serangan Naruto.

Sebelum Naruto mendarat, tiba tiba Sasuke hilang dari pandangannya. Bukkkh… Dengan sangat cepat Sasuke memukul perut Naruto.

"Sial". Batin Naruto.

Naruto yang masih belum menyentuh tanah akiabat pukulan Sasuke langsung terpental kebelakang dan menabrak bebatuan dibelakangnya.

Merasa belum puas, Sasuke melanjutkan serangan Taijutsunya. Sasuke berlari dan melompat keatas dengan ketinggian kurang lebih 2 meter berusaha memukul wajah Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari adanya serangan susulan segera mengambil tindakan untuk menahan pukulan Sasuke. Serangan berhasil di block Naruto dengan cara memegang kepalan tangan Sasuke.

Setelah serangan sasuke berhasil digagalkan, dengan posisi setengah berdiri Naruto segera melakukan tendangan dengan kaki kanannya ke perut Sasuke.

Buakkkhhh… Sasuke terpental ke belakang beberapa meter.

"Skor 1 sama". Kata Naruto.

"Cih". Jawab Sasuke sambil mengusap sedikit darah yang keluar dari bibirnya akibat tendangan Naruto.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bebas bertarung tanpa ada yang memisahkan dan mengganggu kita".

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan akan kuturuti teme". Kata Naruto sambil menepuk nepuk lengan bajunya yang terkena debu.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, Sasuke segera berlari menyerang Naruto tapi Naruto hanya diam berdiri menyambut serangan Sasuke. Ketika jarak mereka tinggal 2 meter, Naruto segera merapal segel tangan.

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu**"

Bufft…bufft…bufft…

Muncul 10 clon Naruto yang langsung mengepung Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa terjebak merasa sangat kesal dan langsung membabat habis bunshin bunshin Naruto.

Bufft.. bufft.. bufftt.. bufft..

Kesepuluh bunshin Naruto menghilang.

"Sial semuanya bunshin". Rutuk Sasuke kesal.

Tiba tiba di belakang Sasuke muncul Naruto asli yang siap menyerang tengkuk Sasuke dengan pukulannya tapi dengan sigap Sasuke langsung memegang tangan Naruto dan melancarkan serangan balasan, pukulan telak pun mengenai wajah Naruto.

Tak sampai disitu Sasuke langsung mencekik leher Naruto dan membanting Naruto ke tanah, segera diduduki tubuh Naruto dan kembali mendaratkan pukulan pukalan ke wajah Naruto.

Bukg.. bughh… bughh… bughh… Dengan geram Sasuke memukul Naruto bertubi tubi. Tiba tiba pukulannya dihentikan oleh Naruto dengan cara memegang kepalan tangan Sasuke dengan sangat kuat, sehingga membuat Sasuke merintih kesakitan. Naruto segera bangun dengan masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Inikah pukulanmu ?". Ejek Naruto.

"Bahkan pukulan Konohamaru lebih kuat dari pukulanmu". Lanjut Naruto.

"Jangan meremehkanku bodoh". Balas Sasuke.

"Bahkan orang bodoh dan tak berbakatpun bisa menjadi kuat dengan latihan dan pantang menyerah". Kata Naruto.

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto segera memutar badannya 180 derajat dan menghempaskan Sasuke ke bebatuan sungai.

"Bruakkhhh… akhhh…". Suara Sasuke setelah terlempar.

Sasuke segera bangun dari tempatnya terhempas. Kali ini sang Prodigy Uchiha itu benar benar marah, mata yang terlihat hitam kelam segera terganti dengan 3 tomoe berwarna merah darah. Kekuatan dan kecepatnya meningkat drastis setelah aktifnya mata Sharingan itu. Segera Sasuke berlari menyerang Naruto dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Rupanya kau mulai serius Sasuke". Ucap Naruto.

Naruto tak tinggal diam, disiapkannya kuda kuda untuk memblock serangan Sasuke. Sasuke mengawali dengan melancarkan pukulan kearah wajah Naruto tapi bisa di hindari Naruto dengan menunduk kebawah.

Dengan cepat Naruto membalas pukulan dengan target perut Sasuke, tapi bisa di hindari dengan memiringkan badannya ke kiri. Sasuke langsung memegang lengan Naruto yang di gunakan untuk memukul tadi dan segera mengunci pergerakan Naruto serta membantingnya ke tanah.

Ketika Sasuke ingin menginjak Naruto, tiba tiba Naruto mngeluarkan kunai dari tas ninjanya dan menyabetkan kunainya ke kaki Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari itu segera melompat keatas untuk menghindari sabetan kunai Naruto.

Diatas udara Sasuke berteriak.

"**Katon : ryūka no jutsu**"

Api berbentuk naga meluncur dengan cepat kearah Naruto. Dengan posisi setengah berbaring Naruto tidak bisa menghindari serangan Sasuke dengan sempurna.

Dhuaarrrrr… Api naga itupun berhasil mengenai Naruto dengan telak, meninggalkan asap putih yang mengepul ke atas.

Merasa belum puas Sasuke mengeluarkan shuriken bertalinya dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto. Naruto yang belum siap segera terlilit tali shuriken, Sasuke segera merapal segel tangan.

"**Katon : ryūka no** **jutsu**"

Api yang dikeluarkan Sasuke segera merambat ke tali shuriken yang menuju ke arah Naruto dengan cepat.

Dhuaaaarrrr… hrrrrrr… Sasuke menyeringai melihat serangannya berhasil.

Tapp… Sasuke mendarat ditanah dengan terengah engah.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh… Sudah kubilang tempat ini akan mnjadi kuburanmu Naruto".

Beberapa detik dari serangan itu asap mulai menipis memperlihatkan tubuh Naruto dengan pakaian compang camping dan luka bakar disekujur tubuhnya.

"A.. apa…". Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya, melihat Naruto masih selamat dari serangan beruntun yang dilakukannya.

Naruto berdiri dengan diselimuti chakra orange di seluruh tubuhnya, chakra itu membentuk replica binatang dangan satu ekor dan dua telinga. Garis garis hitam dipipi kanan dan kirinya terlihat lebih jelas dan kasar.

"Hhhmhhhhhh Grrrerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…." Naruto mengerang, menampakkan taring yang agak panjang di kedua sisi mulutnya, kesepuluh kuku jarinya juga memanjang menyerupai kuku Kyubi.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit ketakutan. "Kekuatan apa itu. Chakra itu seperti punya nyawa sendiri". Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto benar benar marah. Bagai menggunakan shunshin Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke dan muncul tepat di depan Sasuke.

Bruakkkh… arkhh… Naruto meluncurkan pukulannya tepat di pipi kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke terpental beberapa meter kesamping kanan. Belum sempat Sasuke berdiri, Naruto sudah muncul di belakangnya dan menendang punggung Sasuke dengan keras hingga mengakibatkan Sasuke terpental dan bergulung gulung di atas tanah.

Naruto segera mengikuti arah Sasuke terpental, dia memegang tangan kanan Sasuke dan melemparkannya keatas. Tanpa diduga Sasuke, Naruto sudah berada diatasnya.

"Ce… cepat sekali". Belum selasai Sasuke mengucapkan kalimatnya.

Bhughk… Naruto memukul perut Sasuke dengan keras, membuat Sasuke jatuh kebawah dan… Bbyuuurrrrrrr… Sasuke tercebur kedalam sungai dekat meraka bertarung.

"Sial..! Dia benar benar memukulku dengan kekuatan penuh". Kata Sasuke dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah.

Naruto segera mendarat tepat di atas air dengan sempurna.

Sasuke kembali ke permukaan air tapi tiba tiba Naruto sudah mencekik lehernya dan mendaratkan pukulan tepat di perut Sasuke.

"Arrrgghg…". Sasuke memuntahkan lagi darah dari dalam mulutnya.

Tiba tiba muncul tatto bermotif api hitam di liher dan separoh wajanya. Tatto itu terus menjalar kesekujur tubuh Sasuke, tanda mode Joutai level 1 telah aktif. Tak berselang lama tatto itu sudah menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Sasuke sehingga kulit yang berwarna putih itu berubah menjadi kehitaman. Sasuke mengerang kesakitan, rambut yang dulunya pendek menjadi panjang dengan warna keunguan, sepasang sayap menyerupai tangan tumbuh dari punggungnya. Sasuke benar benar memasuki mode Joutai level 2.

Naruto terbelalak melihat transformasi aneh pada tubuh Sasuke. Setelah transformasi mode Joutai level 2 selesai, Sasuke segera terbang menyerang Naruto. Tak mau kalah Naruto juga langsung melompat menyambut serangan Sasuke. Berbagai macam gerakan Taijutsu di keluarkan mereka berdua. Pukulan, tendangan dilesatkan dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Luka luka yang mereka alami sembuh dengan cepat kerena kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Meskipun begitu, terlihat Sasuke lebih unggul, berkali kali Naruto terkena serangan Sasuke.

Bugghh… Sasuke berhasil menendang punggung Naruto hingga Naruto terpelanting keatas.

"**Shishi rendan**". Teriak Sasuke.

Untuk melancarkan Taijutsunya Sasuke segera terbang menyusul Naruto. Ketika posisinya sudah di atas Naruto, Sasuke langsung memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat dan menendang perut Naruto, akibatnya Naruto terjatuh ke bawah dengan keras.

Bruakkhhhhg… Naruto terjatuh setelah menerima tendangan keras Sasuke.

Mengetahui lawannya lengah Sasuke segera merapal segel tangan.

"**Chidori**". Terdengan kicauan ribuan burung karena jutsu Sasuke. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Chidori yang di hasilkan Sasuke berwarna hitam karena efek kekuatan mode Joutai yang di berikan Orochimaru melalui segel kutukan yang menempel dipundak Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan jutsu andalannya segera mengumpulkan chakra di telapak tangan kananya untuk membentuk Rasengan. Tanpa disadari Naruto, Rasengan yang dibuatnya bercampur dengan chakra Kyubi, membuat Rasengan yang biasanya berwarna biru menjadi berwarna orange kemerahan.

Posisi Sasuke yang masih terbang diudara segera menukik menuju arah Naruto dengan Chidori hitam di tangan kanannya. Mengetahui Sasuke menyerang, Naruto segera melompat keatas untuk menghalau serangan Sasuke dengan Rasengan orange nya . Bersamaan keduanya meneriakkan nama lawannya masing masing.

"Sasukeeeee…!"

"Narutoooo...!"

Ketika jarak mereka tinggal beberapa meter, keduanya saling menghantamkan jusu andalan mereka masing masing.

"**Chidori**"

"**Rasengan**"

Kedua jutsu itu saling beradu, membuktikan mana yang lebih kuat diantara mereka. Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong Rasenganya kearah Sasuke, begitupun sebaliknya dengan Sasuke yang tak mau kalah. Karena begitu kuat jutsu mereka hingga menghasilakn sebuah lingkaran berwarna gelap yang perlahan lahan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

Tak lama kemudian "Dhuarrrr" terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras di antara mereka berdua. Naruto dan Sasuke terpental kearah yang berlawanan.

Efek dari ledakan itu mengakibatkan kerusakan yang parah pada patung Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha juga di sekitar lembah kematian.

Terlihat Naruto tergeletak ditanah. Dia pingsang dengan luka bakar dan banyak luka sayatan ditubuhnya. Sasuke yang masih berdiri segera ambruk di samping Naruto, keadaanya juga tak lebih buruk dari Naruto.

Tik.. tik.. tik.. tik.. Hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya tepat di saat pertarungan itu berakhir.

Tak memperdulikan kondisi Naruto, Sasuke segera berdiri dan pergi meninggalakan Naruto. Dengan memegangi bahu kirinyanya yang terhantam Rasengan, Sasuke mulai berjalan meninggalkan lokasi pertarungan. Dia berjalan dengan susah payah karena luka dan chakranya yang hampir habis.

* * *

**Kira POV**

Aku yang selama ini menyaksikan pertarungan itu, segera datang menghampiri anak berambut kuning yang tengah pingsan ditengah derasnya hujan. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menyelamatkan nyawanya, segera kugendong anak laki laki seumuranku itu dan kubawa ketempat yang aman untuk sekedar menghindari guyuran air hujan.

Aku menemukan goa tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertarung. Kubaringkan tubuh yang pingsan itu diatas tanah di dalam goa.

Segera kuaktifkan Fuin yang ada di tangan kiriku... Buffft… muncul kotak obat obatan yang sengaja kubawa untuk bekal perjalananku yang kusegel di tangan kiriku.

Ku pandangi sebentar wajah anak seusiaku itu. Wajahya mengingatkan pada seorang temanku dulu di Uzushiogakure.

Niatku ingin segera mengobati luka lukanya tapi langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat sekumpulan chakra berwarna orange muncul dari dalam tubuhnya. Chakra yang sama seperti yang kulihat saat dia bertarung tadi.

Dalam sekejap kumpulan chakra itu segera menyelimuti sosok anak berambut kuning dengan 3 kumis kucing di kedua pipinya dan menyembuhkan semua luka lukanya.

Aku hanya berani melihat tanpa ingin mengganggu proses penyembuhan itu, perlahahan lahan luka ditubuhnya mulai menghilang. Ku amati terus proses penyembuhan yang menurutku tak masuk akal itu.

"Sebenarnya Chakra apa itu…?". Tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku tau itu bukan lah chakra asli miliknya, karena sejak kuamati pertarungan itu sedikit ku ingat chakra nya dan chakra ini jauh berbeda, baik tingkat kekutan dan kapasitasnya.

Kutunggu beberapa menit akhirnya proses penyembuhan itu selesai, ditandai dengan kembalinya chakra aneh itu kedalam tubuhnya. Segera kudekati tubuh anak yang pingsan itu, kuperiksa luka lukanya.

"Sungguh hebat… menarik !". Kataku dalam hati di ikuti dengan senyuman di bibirku.

Tak ada satu bekas luka pun yang menempel di tubuhnya. Melihat pakaianya yang basah terguyur air hujan, segara ku lepaskan pakainnya dan ku ganti dengan pakaian kering punyaku. Kembali lagi aku di kejutkan karena saat melepas jaket orange miliknya, aku melihat "**Hakke no fuin shiki**" yang berarti segel 8 simbol hasil karya clanku.

"Bukankah segel ini hanya digunakan untuk menyegel sesuatu yang besar seperti… Bijuu…".

"Apakah bocah ini seorang Jinchuuriki".

Beberapa pertanyaan menghampiri benakku. Tentang chakra aneh itu, segel… Akh.. semua ini membuatku pusing.

Kulihat hujan sudah agak reda. "Kruukkkkk…Sial perutku sudah tidak dapat di ajak kompromi lagi". Kataku dalam hati.

Hari sudah semakin sore, aku segera pergi keluar untuk mencari makanan di sekitar tempat ini. Sebelum ku tinggalkan, aku memasang Kekkei untuk melindungi anak kuning ini dari binatang buas atau shinobi yang berniat jahat padanya.

Stengah jam berlalau, aku kembali ke dalam goa dengan membawa seekor kelinci yang berhasil ku tanggkap di sekitar tempat ini. Segera kunyalakan api untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri dan membakar hasil buruanku. Ku lihat sebentar anak yang tidur di sampingku, "Mungkin dia akan sadar besok pagi ". Kataku dalam hati.

**To be continue….**

Nama : Naruto Uzumaki

Umur : 13 tahun

Karakter : Berisik, Ceroboh dan sering bertindak sebelum berfikir

Kemampuan : Ninjutsu A rank, Taujutsu C rank

Kekkei genkai : -

Element : Futon

Nama : Sasuke Uchiha

Umur : 14 tahun

Karakter : Pendiam, Sombong, Pendendam, Arogant

Kemampuan : Ninjutsu A rank, Taijutsu B rank

Kekkei genkai : Sharingan

Element : Katon dan Raiton

**Karakter OC**

Nama : Kira Uzumaki

Umur : 13 tahun

Karakter : Sedikit pendiam namun kadang kadang berisik (tergantung mood)

Kemampuan : Fuinjutsu A rank, Taijutsu B rank, Ninjutsu B rank, Kenjutsu C rank

Kekkei genkai : Rantai chakra level 1

Element : Suiton dan Doton

Penampilan : Rambut agak berantakan warna merah kehitaman dengan gaya emo (panjang rambut depan setara alis mata, rambut belakang sampai tengkuk), wajah oval dengan paras tampan dan sedikit chubby, bola mata berwarna merah maroon. Tinggi 150 cm, memakai t-shirt merah, celana panjang hitam, sepatu ninja hitam.

**Akhirnya selesai juga..pleace REVIEW untuk para reader dan para senpai…..thank's **


	2. Chapter 2

**Past and Future**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T semi M**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Typo**

Chapter sebelumnya

Hari sudah semakin sore, aku segera pergi keluar untuk mencari makanan di sekitar tempat ini. Sebelum ku tinggalkan, aku memasang kekkei untuk melindungi anak kuning ini dari binatang buas atau shinobi yang berniat jahat padanya.

Setengah jam berlalu, aku kembali ke dalam goa dengan membawa seekor kelinci yang berhasil ku tanggkap di sekitar tempat ini. Segera kunyalakan api untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri dan membakar hasil buruanku. Ku lihat sebentar anak yang tidur di sampingku, "Mungkin dia akan sadar besok pagi ". Kataku dalam hati.

* * *

**Konoha sehari setelah kepergian Sasuke**

Terlihat figure perempuan dengan rambut blonde dikuncir dua sedang berbicara dengan salah satu jounin elite Konoha.

"Kakashi. Segera bentuk tim baru untuk melanjutkan pencarian Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, aku ingin dia ditemukan dalam waktu 24 jam". Perintah sang Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade.

"Hai ! Hokage-sama".

"Buffftt". Kakashi pergi dengan menggunakan shunshin, meninggalkan sedikit kepulan asap putih di ruang Hokage.

* * *

**Flash back on**

Di bawah langit yang hitam terlihat seorang shinobi berambut putih dengan masker dimukanya dan seekor anjing kecil sedang melompat lompat dari dahan satu ke dahan yang lain, mereka berdua terlihat tergesas gesa.

"Pakkun.. sebaiknya kita menambah kecepatan, aku khawatir apa yang kutakutkan terjadi pada mereka berdua". Kata Kakashi pada sosok hewan Kuchiyose berwujud anjing kecil yang bisa bicara.

"Baik Kakashi". Jawab sang anjing.

Mereka berdua segera menambah kecepatan berharap segera sampai di tempat Naruto dan Sasuke berada.

Tik… tik… tik... tik… drrrssss….. sssssssssss. Tiba tiba hujan mengguyur tubuh mereka berdua. Seketika langkah Kakashi berhenti, begitu juga dengan anjing Kuchiyosenya. Sang shinobi bermasker itu menoleh kearah Pakkun.

"Bagaimana ini pakkun". Tanya Kakashi.

"Maaf Kakashi jika hujan begini, bau akan hilang jadi akan sulit bagiku untuk melacaknya". Jawab Pakkun.

"Hhhhh…". Suara berat nafas Kakashi.

"Sepertinya kita akan kehilangan jejak, kira kira kemana terakhir arah bau Naruto sebelum hujan"

"Sedikit kekanan tapi setelah itu aku tidak tau". Jawab Pakkun.

"Baiklah kita mengambil arah itu".

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan dengan cepat, berharap segera menemukan Naruto dan Sasuke. Tiba tiba Pakkun berhenti.

"Kakashi sejauh ini kita belum menemukan tanda tanda keberadaan mereka, ini sangat sulit kita seperti mencari jarum diatas tumpukan jerami".

"Kau benar Pakkun. Lagipula hari sebentar lagi gelap, sebaiknnya kita kembali dan melapor pada Hokage-sama". Jawab Kakashi.

**Flash back off**

* * *

Kakashi segera membentuk tim baru yang terdiri dari 3 ANBU untuk berjaga jaga. Mengingat dalam pengejaran kemarin, para chunin se-angkatan Naruto banyak yang terluka, karena di luar perkiraan Orochimaru mengirimkan para shonobi elitnya dalam penjemputan Sasuke. Jika tidak ada bantuan dari Aliansi Konoha (Sunagakure) mungkin nyawa Kiba, Lee dan Shikamaru sudah di telan habis oleh Shinigami karena lawan yang mereka hadapi adalah shinobi hebat Otogakure.

Sebelum Kakashi team berangkat, terdengar suara seseorang menghentikan langkah Kakashi bersama team barunya. Kakashi segera menoleh kebelakang.

"Ada apa Iruka…?".

"Aku ikut dalam pencarian Naruto dan Sasuke. Hokage Sama juga telah memberikan ijin padaku". Jawab Iruka.

"Baiklah". Kata Kakashi.

Dengan segera ke 5 shinobi Konoha tersebut melesat untuk mencari Naruto dan Sasuke.

* * *

**Naruto and Kira**

Hei…! Berhenti ! Jangan lari kau monster! Menyerahlah! Mati saja kau monster! Akan kubunuh kau! Dasar monster!

A..apa salahku… Kenapa kalian membenciku…

Apa…? apa salahku katamu…! Kau yang telah membunuh keluargaku, kau juga yang telah menghancurkan desa ini.

Gara gara kau keluargaku meninggal…

Gara gara kau ibuku meninggal…

Rasakan ini… Crassshhh… Aaaakhhhhh… Syutt… Crash… Bughh… Bugh… Dugh… Crash… Crash… Aakhhh..

Dasar monster!

Hiks.. hiks.. hiks… Kenapa kalian membenciku…

Kenapa semua orang membenciku… hiks… hiks.

"Akkkhhhhh… host… host… host… mimpi itu… hosh… kenapa… hosh… hosh… kenapa mimpi itu selalu datang padaku… Monster, Pembunuh, Menghancurkan…". Kata Naruto setelah terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Kenapa denganmu. Apa yang terjadi..?". Tanya anak laki laki berambut merah kehitaman yang sedang berdiri di bibir goa.

Segera anak laki laki itu berjalan mendekati sosok yang tengah terbaring di dalam goa.

"Mimpi itu… Kenapa mimpi itu selalu menghantuiku". Kata Naruto pelan dengan mata memandang langit langit goa dengan pandangan kosong.

"Dimana aku ? Dimana si teme sialan itu ?". Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh kekanan memandang laki laki seusianya yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Setelah pertarungan itu aku membawamu kesini karena kau tak sadarkan diri di tepi sungai". Jawab figure yang mendekat kearahnya. Figure itupun duduk di samping kanan Naruto.

"Lalu temanmu itu telah pergi, tapi entah kemana". Lanjut Kira.

"Jadi aku kalah ya… Aku juga telah gagal membawa sasuke kembali".

"Kau tidak gagal Uzumaki Naruto, tapi kau belum berhasil. Aku yakin jika kau berusaha dengan keras apapun yang kau inginkan akan mudah kau dapat". Jawab Kira.

"Dari mana kau tau namaku! dan siapa kau". Tanya Naruto kaget Kira mengetahui namanya.

"Namaku Kira"…"Aku tahu namamu karena aku melihat pertarunganmu dengan Sasuke".

"Begitu ya… Terima kasih Kira". Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tulus dibibirnya.

"Hmm…".

Suasana hening sesaat setelah percakapan singkat itu.

"Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto". Tanya Kira memecah keheningan itu.

"Mungkin aku akan kembali ke Konoha atau mungkin…" Naruto diam sesaat "Aku akan mengejar Sasuke dan membawanya ke Konoha".

"Lalu kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini". Lanjut Naruto.

"Entahlah Naruto, aku hanya seorang pengembara. Aku hanya berjalan mengikuti langkah kakiku". Jawab Kira dengan suara datar.

Naruto mulai bangkit dari tidurnya, dia terlihat tertatih tatih. Meskipun lukanya telah sembuh tapi tenaga dan chakranya belum pulih.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, aku akan keluar mencari makanan".

"**Barrier activ**" Dengan memandang Naruto Kira mengatakan.

"Kekkei ini adalah penghalang khusus untuk menyembunyikan chakra mu dari shinobi sensor, jadi ini akan melindungimu selama aku pergi".

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kira segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih melongo kagum akan kemampuan Kira membuat barrier.

"Hebat". Kata Naruto singkat.

* * *

**Kira POV**

Aku melompati dahan dahan pohon di sekitar goa, mata ku tajam mengawasi setiap pergerakan dihutan ini. Ingin rasanya segera menemukan sesuatu yang kucari di hutan ini. Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya.

"Dapat!". Aku melihat seekor rusa muda tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Segera ku aktifkan Kekkei Genkai ku untuk menangkap rusa itu. "**Chakra chain active**".

Muncul 4 rantai chakra berukuran kecil dari dalam tanah, rantai itu melambai lambai seperti ular yang siap mematuk mangsanya. Aku segera memasang kuda kuda, dengan gerakan seperti Tai Chi kugerakkan 4 rantai chakra untuk menagkap rusa buruanku.

Syut… syut… syut… syut… 4 rantai chakra itu bergerak seperti peluru kendali, melesat cepat kearah target yang telah ku tentukan. Dengan insting hewannya, rusa itu segera berlari menjauh menghindari rantai rantai ku. Aku memang belum begitu ahli mengendalikan Kekkei Genkai ini, tapi aku yakin seiring berjalannya waktu dan latihan yang keras aku pasti akan melampaui sang master chain chakra Yondaime Uzukage. Syuut..ssssttt… satu rantai chakraku berhasil melilit kaki belakang rusa buruanku.

Brukkh… rusa itu terjatuh… segera kugerakkan 3 rantai chakra lainnya untuk melilit leher dan tubuhnya.

"Huhhh… Akhirnya tertangkap juga kau".

Aku segera berjalan mendekati rusa yang terikat tak berdaya tersebut, keluarkan kunai dari dalam tas ninjaku.

Syutttt… crasssh…

Darah berceceran dimana mana, karena kutebas leher rusa muda itu.

"Maaf kawan tapi aku sangat lapar". Setelah mengatakan itu rantai rantai chakraku segera kembali kedalam tanah dan aku segera kembali kedalam goa.

* * *

**Naruto POV  
**

Aku masih memikirkan tentang Sasuke, biar bagaimanapun dia tetap teman terbaikku.

"Kenapa Sasuke… Kenapa kau meninggalkan Desa hanya karena ingin kuat dan membunuh Itachi"

"Sebegitu besarkah rasa dendammu pada kakakmu sendiri ". Tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku mulai merutuki diriku sendiri. "Aku ini memang lemah, aku seperti orang tak berguna, aku telah gagal membawa kembali satu satunya teman terbaikku".

Diam beberapa saat.

"Mungkin perkataan anak itu ada benarnya". Aku mengingat kembali percakapanku dengan Kira.

"Kau tidak gagal Naruto, tapi kau belum berhasil. Aku yakin jika kau berusaha dengan keras apapun yang kau inginkan akan mudah kau dapat".

Taph.. taph.. tap.. Suara langkah kaki menyadarkanku dari lamunan dan membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto". Tanya Kira membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

" Tidak apa, aku hanya memikirkan Sasuke".

"Cepat kesini dan bantu aku, jangan bermalas malasan duduk di batu itu". Balas Kira.

Naruto segera berjalan mendekati Kira yang sedang sibuk dengan rusa buruannya.

" Kau ini tadi menyuruhku istirahat sekarang…" Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kira langsung memotong kata kata Naruto.

"Waktu istirahat sudah habis dan jangan mengerutu".

Mendengar perkataan Kira, Naruto hanya diam sambil meneruskan langkah kakinya dengan malas kearah Kira. Segera dia membantu Kira yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan kayu bakar untuk memasak hasil buruannya.

"Sebegitu pedulikah kau pada Sasuke". Tanya Kira pada Naruto yang sedang menyalakan api.

"Dia teman terbaikku… Hanya dia yang mengerti perasaanku selama ini". Jawab Naruto.

"Ku kira kau hanya menjalankan misi dari desa untuk membawanya kembali".

"Sasuke adalah teman pertamaku… Di akademi aku satu tim dengannya, dia juga menjadi saingan terberatku". Diam sesaat "Aku tau ini akan terjadi". Lanjut Naruto.

* * *

**Flash back on**

"Sasuke awas!". Teriak Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun di belakangmu!". Teriak Sakura.

"Aakhhh…". Sasuke berteriak kesakitan.

"Khu.. khu.. khu… Sasuke kun. Aku telah memberi segel kutukan padamu. Gunakan itu untuk membunuh musuh musuhmu. Khu.. khu.. khu…". Kata Orochimaru dengan seringaian jahatnya.

Dengan memegangi pundaknya Sasuke mengerang kesakitan karena gigitan Orochimaru.

"Akhhh..! cih…! akh ! Sialan kau Orochimaru". Umpat Sasuke pada Orochimaru.

Dalam sekejap di pundaknya sudah terdapat tatto seperti Sharingan 3 tomoe dengan warna hitam.

"Jika kau menginginkan kekuatan lebih, datanglah padaku… Dengan senang hati aku akan memberikannya padamu. Khu.. khu.. khu…". Kembali Orochimaru berkata dan menghilang ke dalam tanah.

**Flash back off**

* * *

"Setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke yang terobsesi kekuatan untuk balas dendam kepada kakaknya selalu memikirkan tawaran Orochimaru. Bahkan sempat dia mengajakku pergi ke tempat mantan murid Sandaime Hokage itu". Lanjut Naruto bercerita.

"Lalu kenapa Sasuke ingin membunuh kakaknya?". Tanya Kira.

"Karena kakaknya yang telah membantai seluruh anggota Clan Uchiha". Jawab Naruto.

"A.. apa… membantai?". Kira tergagap mendengar kata membantai dari Naruto, segera di alihkan pandangannya kearah wajah Naruto.

"Ya… kakak Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha telah membunuh semua anggota Clan Uchiha dan hanya menyisakan Sasuke bahkan ayah dan ibunya sendiri di bantai tanpa ampun di depan Sasuke".

"Dengan alasan apa Itachi Uchiha membantai semua Clannya". Tanya Kira.

"Entahlah, tapi rumor yang ku dengar Itachi Uchiha membantai semua Clannya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan dan mengukur kemampuannya". Jawab Naruto lirih.

"Lagi lagi pemusnahan Clan dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal". Batin Kira dalam hati.

"Lalu kau? Kenapa tadi ku lihat kau berteriak".

"Mimpi itu… Mimpi itu selalu datang padaku". Jawab Naruto.

"Mimpi apa". Tanya Kira lagi.

"Sejak kecil aku selalu disiksa penduduk desa, mereka menganggapku Monster. Menuduhku membunuh keluarganya, menghancurkan desa dan sebagainya. Tak ada anak yang mau berteman denganku karena orang tua mereka melarangnya".

Hening sesaat, lalu Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Waktu itu usiaku baru 7 tahun,aku baru tau kenapa aku di sebut Monster. Dalam diriku di segel Bijuu ekor 9 atau Kyubi no Yoko. Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku pingsan di hajar penduduk desa".

"Jadi kau seorang Jinchuruki". Tanya Kira memastikan.

"Orang orang menyebutnya begitu… Mereka tidak tau penderitaan seorang Jinchuriki. Dikucilkan, dihina, di caci, di pukul, ditendang bahkan di tusuk kunai sudah menjadi sarapan sehari hari bagiku. Semua itu membuatku trauma, hingga datang mimpi yang selalu menghantuiku itu".

"Sudahlah Naruto jangan kau teruskan ceritamu itu". Potong Kira.

Naruto berhenti menceritakan dirinya, mereka berdua saling pandang sebentar kemudian melanjutkan acara membakar daging rusa yang sempat tertunda karena cerita Naruto.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu Naruto?". Tanya Kira pada Naruto yang sedang menikmati daging rusa hasil buruannya.

"Keputusan apa maksutmu Kira?". Naruto balik tanya dengan mulut penuh daging.

"Tentu saja langkahmu selanjutnya.. Dasar pikun!". Jawab Kira.

"Apa kau bilang, kau menyebutku pikun?!". Kata Naruto tak terima dikatakan pikun.

"Kenyataan!". Jawab Kira tanpa dosa.

"Kau!"

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja makanmu". Lanjut Kira.

"Lalu kau…?". kembali Naruto bertanya.

"Selera makanku sudah hilang gara gara melihat cara makanmu yang seperti buaya". Jawab Kira dengan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat Naruto makan.

"Kau.. kau mengataiku lagi….. hei..! berhenti!". Kata Naruto berdiri dengan tangan menunjuk nunjuk Kira yang berjalan menjauh.

* * *

**Otogakure**

"Khu… khu.. khu… Akhirnya kau datang juga Sasuke-kun".

"Tidak usah basa basi Orochimaru, cepat berikan padaku apa yang kau janjikan". Kata Sasuke arrogant.

"Sasuke! Jaga bicaramu". Ucap pria berambut putih dengan kaca mata bulat di kedua matanya.

"Khu.. khu.. khu.. Biarkan saja Kabuto, mungkin dia belum terbiasa".

"Dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang, kau minta kekutan padaku? Khu.. khu.. khu.. Sepertinya kau berbeda sekali dengan Itachi". lanjut Orochimaru santai sengaja memancing amarah Sasuke dengan menyebut nama Itachi.

"Jangan menyebut nama laknat itu di depanku… ular tua!".

"Sasukeee! Sekali lagi kau menyebut Orochimaru-sama dengan sebutan ular tua… maka akan ku bunuh kau". Bentak Kabuto tak terima masternya di katakan ular tua.

"Cih…! Buktikan, kalau kau mampu membunuhku". Ucap Sasuke sombong sambil menoleh kesamping, meremehkan lawan bicaranya.

"Cukup Kabuto..! Sebaiknya kau sembuhkan dulu luka Sasuke-kun". Perintah Orochimaru pada bawahan setianya.

"Tapi tuan". Ucap Kabuto berusaha membantah perintah masternya.

"Kabuto!".

"Baik tuan". Ucap Kabuto patuh.

"Sasuke-kun kau ikuti Kabuto, dia akan menyembuhkan luka lukamu".

Segera Kabuto masuk kedalam ruangan di ikuti dengan Sasuke di belakangnya. Sementara Orochimaru tetap berdiri di tempat, menjulurkan lidahnya di iringi dengan senyuman jahat.

"Benar benar bocah yang menarik.. khu.. khu.. khu..".

* * *

**Kakashi team**

"Kita benar benar terlambat! Melihat kerusakan di tempat ini, sepertinya mereka berdua bertarung dengan serius".

"Naruto.. Di manapun kau berada kuharap kau baik baik saja". Ucap Iruka dalam hati sambil menatap langit.

"Kakashi aku menemukan Hitai Ate ini di dekat patung Madara Uchiha". Ucap salah seorang ANBU team Kakashi.

Segera shinobi itu memberikan pelindung kepala yang di temukannya pada Kakashi. Pakkun yang berada di samping Kakashi segera mengendus pelindung kepala itu.

"Ini milik Sasuke". Kata Pakkun pada Kakashi.

Taph.. taph… Muncul dua orang ANBU lainya di depan Kakashi.

"Bagaimana?". Tanya Kakashi.

"Maaf Kakashi, kami tidak menemukan petunjuk apa apa di sekitar tempat ini". Jawab ANBU Neko.

"Sensor chakraku juga tidak menunjukkan tanda keberadaan Naruto dan Sasuke di sekitar tempat ini". Jawab ANBU Taka.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pencarian Kakashi". Kata Iruka.

"Percuma Iruka, mungkin saat ini Sasuke telah sampai di tempat Orochimaru". Jawab Kakashi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto?". Balas Iruka.

"Kakashi benar Iruka". Sambung ANBU Neko memotong kata kata Iruka.

"Entahlah… Kuharap Naruto baik baik saja". Jawab Kakashi.

* * *

**Konoha **

Terlihat bagunan besar berwarna putih dengan banyak kamar dan lorong di dalamnya. Salah satu lorong bangunan itu nampak anak laki laki dengan rambut di ikat keatas seperti nanas sedang bersandar di salah satu sudut lorong tersebut. Dialah Shikamaru Nara anak dari Shikaku Nara. Terlihat wajah sedih dari anak Shikaku itu.

"Aku sangat bodoh, sebagai ketua team tidak sepantasnya aku membahayakan nyawa anggota team ku. Bahkan sampai sekarang Naruto juga belum di temukan… Maafkan aku Naruto… Maafkan aku teman teman". Rutuk Shikamaru kepada dirinya sendiri.

Di ujung lorong nampak seorang shiniobi dengan pakaian jounin berjalan mendekat kearah Shikamaru.

"Aku sangat kecewa padamu Shikamaru".

"A.. ayah". Jawab Shikamaru sambil memandang wajah ayahnya.

"Kau tidak pantas menjabat sebagai ketua team dalam misi, kau tau kenapa alasannya?".

"Aku tau ayah… Aku telah membahayakan keselamatan teamku saat misi dan mengutamakan keselamatan ku sendiri". Jawab Shikamaru dengan suara pelan.

"Orang seperti itu tidak pantas disebut dengan shinobi!". Kata Shikaku tajam.

Shikamaru tercengang mendengar kata kata ayahnya. Dia hanya diam tanpa berani membalas perkataan ayahnya.

"Jadikan ini sebagai pengalaman kegagalan hidupmu. Dan ku harap kau menjadi lebih baik dengan adanya peristiwa ini". Lanjut Shikaku.

Mendenngar perkataan ayahnya Shikamaru hanya diam berdiri tanpa berani memandang wajah ayahnya. Wajahnya menunduk lusuh menatap lantai Rumah Sakit Konoha. Shikaku segera pergi meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya tanpa pamit.

* * *

**Ruang Hokage**

Tok.. tok.. tok…

"Masuk". Kata seorang wanita dengan gelar Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade.

"Ternyata kau Kakashi… Bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Sasuke".

"Maaf Nona Tsunade, saya tidak menemukan Naruto. Hanya ini yang saya temukan". Jawab Kakashi sambil menyerahkan Hitai Ate milik Sasuke.

"Apa! Brakkk". Kata Godaime Hokage sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau kembali".

Melihat sang Kage berteriak dan menggebrak meja kerjanya, Kakashi segera menjawab dengan tegas pertanyaan pemimpin desanya itu.

"Maaf Hokage-sama. Saya sudah mencari kemana mana dengan bantuan Taka, Neko dan Inu. Mereka juga tidak menemukan chakra Naruto dan Sasuke melaui sensor chakra".

Mendengar jawaban Kakashi, Tsunade hanya diam beberapa detik dan menatap Kakashi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi Kakashi Tapi nanti kita akan membicarakan masalah Naruto dengan para Dewan".

"Hai! Hokage-sama". Kata Kakashi tegas.

* * *

**Back to Naruto and Kira**

"Kira. Bisakah kau mengajariku membuat Kekkei seperti tadi". Kata Naruto memulai percakapan.

"Kau tak kan bisa Naruto". Jawab Kira datar.

"Jangan meremehkan ku.. aku pasti bisa!".

"Mungkin lain kali Naruto. Aku masih banyak urusan". Jawab Kira.

"Kau ini seperti Daimyo saja". Jawab Naruto dengan manyun.

"Hemm". Kira tersenyum kecil kearah Naruto.

"Kita ini baru beberapa jam bertemu tapi rasanya seperti sudah berpuluh puluh tahun". Lanjut Kira.

"Kau benar Kira, entah kenapa bagiku kau sudah tak asing lagi".

"Jadi urusan apa yang belum kau selesaikan. Aku akan membantumu". Sambung Naruto.

"Suatu saat kau akan tau Naruto… dan kau akan membantuku". Batin Kira dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau diam Kira, apa yang kau pikirkan?". Tanya Naruto.

" Tidak ada, aku hanya menikmati udara sore ini".

"Jadi bagaimana, apa kau mau ikut ke Konoha?".

Hening sesaat...

"Kita berangkat besok pagi". Jawab Kira sambil melangkahkan kaki nya masuk kedalam goa.

* * *

**Skip time**

Terlihat dua bocah laki laki sebaya sedang melompati dahan pohon satu ke dahan yang lain, satu anak terlihat ketinggalan dari anak satunya. Wajah lelah dan nafas ngos ngosan menghiasi anak berambut merah kehitaman sedangkan anak berambut kuning jabrik terus melopat seakan dia tak punya lelah. Sesekali anak berambut kuning itu meneriaki temannya agar cepat menyusul dirinya. Tapi anak berambut merah kehitaman dengan t-shirt merah dan celana panjang hitam tidak menggubris kata kata temannya. Dia tetap melompat dengan lambat seakan akan dia membawa beban yang berat. Tapi tidak satupun nampak ransel atau tas lainya bertengger di punggunnya.

Naruto tiba tiba berhenti di depan Kira dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Hai Kira.. Kau ini seperti siput saja… Cepatlah! kalau begini kita tidak akan sampai sampai ke Konoha". Kata Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"Jangan menyindirku Naruto".

"Aku tidak menyindirmu… Tapi kau memang lambat seperti siput". Jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Taph.. taph.. taph… hosh.. hosh.. Ini sangat berat". Kata Kira setelah berhasil menyusul Naruto. Dia berdiri di samping kanan Naruto dengan nafas tersenggal senggal kemudian duduk jongkok untuk memulihkan tenaganya.

"Apanya yang berat tebbayo. Kau ini kan tidak membawa apa apa. Kecuali kantung kunai dan pakaianmu". Tanya Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

"Jangan berisik Naruto!. "**Fuinjutsu: Gravity seal active**".

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kira, kenapa tubuhku jadi…". Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kata katanya dia telah kehilangan keseimbangan dan..

Brukkk… "Aww.. kepalaku". Naruto terjatuh dari pohon dengan kepala di bawah.

"Rasakan itu.. Cerewet!". Balas Kira.

"Kenapa Naruto. Apa kau tidak bisa berdiri ha..?". Kata Kira membalas sindiran Naruto.

"Tu..tubuhku seperti tertimpa gajah... ugh.. uhg.. sialan, ini berat sekali". Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau kau benar benar seorang shinobi, cepat kalahkan gajah itu.. ha.. ha.. ha..". Kata Kira di iringi dengan tawa yang di buat buat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku hah!". Tanya Naruto tak sabaran.

"Itu yang disebut dengan Segel Gravitasi. Segel itu berguna untuk mengunci gerakan lawan dengan menambah berat gravitasi menjadi berkali kali lipat sehingga lawan tidak bisa bergerak. Gravity seal juga sangat efektif untuk latihan para shinobi junior seperti kita". Kata Kira panjang lebar menjelaskan pada Naruto.

"Sekarang cepatlah berdiri.. Kita lanjutakan perjalanan ini". Lanjut Kira.

"Ta..tapi ini sangat berat tebbayo".

"Kalau begitu saja kau tidak kuat, bagaimana kau akan membawa Sasuke kembali. Sementara Sasuke di luar sana sedang berlatih dengan Orochimaru". Kata Kira memancing semangat Naruto.

"Tapi ini be.. nar be.. nar b..be..rattt". Kata Naruto sambil tetap berusaha bangun tapi tetap tidak berhasil.

Akhirnya Kira turun membantu Naruto.

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan kuat Naruto... ini Gravity Seal S Class.. Seorang jounin pun tidak akan bisa bergerak, apalagi bocah sepertimu".

"Apa maksutmu dengan bocah sepertimu". Sungut Naruto merasa di remehkan.

"Kau lemah". Kata Kira dengan mengejek Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang".

"Lemah".

"Akan ku hajar kau!".

"Coba saja". Tantang Kira.

"Kau!".

"Berdiri saja tidak mampu mau menghajarku".

"Cepat lepaskan aku". Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah baiklah... Dari pada nanti aku jadi tuli gara gara teriakanmu itu"

Kira segera mengurangi berat gravitasi di tubuh Naruto, mereke berdua segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Konoha dengan berjalan kaki karena Naruto tidak kuat membawa beban yang diberikan Kira. Hasilnya mereka sampai Konoha sore hari. Segera Naruto mengajak Kira ke kantor Hokage.

"Mudah mudahan nenek Tsunade belum pulang".

"Siapa itu nenek Tsunade". Tanya Kira pada Naruto.

"Dia adalah nenek sihir tergalak di Konoha". Ucap Naruto asal. Tanpa disadari Naruto, Kira menyeringai di sampingnya.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Masuk…". Jawab suara wanita di dalamnya.

"Hallo.. nenek Tsunade..". Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Na..ruto… Dari mana saja kau! dan mana bocah sombong itu..?". Tanya Tsunade kaget melihat kedatangan Naruto.

"Maaf nenek Tsunade aku telah gagal membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.. ". Jawab Naruto serius.

"Lalu siapa yang bersamamu itu". Ucap Tsunade dengan menunjuk kearah Kira.

"Namanya Kira.. Dialah yang menyelamatkan ku setelah aku pingsang melawan Sasuke". Jawab Naruto sambil melihat kearah Kira.

"Salam kenal nenek". Ucap Kira memperkenalkan diri dengan membungkuk di depan Tsunade.

"Ittai..!". Mendengar dipanggil nenek Tsunade langsung menjitak kepala Kira.

"Jangan memanggilku nenek ! Aku ini Hokage tau!". Jawab Tsunade setelah sukses menjitak kepala Kira. Melihat kejadian itu Naruto segera memegangi perutnya dan menahan tawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto!". Tanya Tsunade galak pada Naruto, yang di tanya hanya diam berdiri dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

"Naruto tadi menyebut anda nenek sihir tergalak di Konoha". Jawab Kira sambil menyeringai kearah Naruto.

"Ki..kkira kenapa kau menga…". Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan bicaranya Tsunade segera memukul kepala Naruto.

Duakh…"Ittaiiii.."

"Itu hadiah dariku setelah pulang dari misi". Ucap Tsunade puas.

"Kalian boleh pergi.. dan kau Kira,karena kau bukan penduduk Konoha bawa ini dan serahkan padaku". Lanjut Tsunade dengan menyerahkan formulir Biodata kepada Kira.

"Kami pulang dulu nenek". Ucap Naruto dengan memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. Tsunade hanya diam berdiri sambil memandang kepergian Naruto dan temannya.

"Aku senang kau baik baik saja Naruto. Terima kasih banyak Kira". Ucap Tsunade dalam hati.

**To be continue…**

Keterangan Rantai Chakra Kira

Disini Rantai Chakra saya bagi menjadi 4 level kekuatan.

Lv 1 : Rantai chakra masih berbentuk rantai kecil (lebih besar sedikit dari rantai yang digunakan untuk mengikat anjing). Dalam lv ini rantai chakra juga tidak bisa bergerak sendiri, perlu gerakan tubuh pengguna untuk menggerakkan rantai sesuai perintah.

Lv 2 : Rantai chakra berukuran agak besar dari Lv 1 (lebih besar dari rantai yang digunakan untuk mengikat gerbang rumah), juga belum bisa bergerak sendiri tapi kekuatan dan kecepatannya meningkat.

Lv 3 : Rantai chakra berukuran 1/4 tubuh manusia dewasa, bisa bergerak hanya dengan perintah kata kata pengguna, kekuatan meningkat mendekati sempurna, kecepatan tak berubah (seperti Lv 2).

Lv 4 : Rantai chakra sempurna berukuran 1/2 tubuh manusia dewasa, bergerak sendiri seperti punya nyawa juga bisa di perintah melalui fikiran pengguna. Kekuatan dan kecepatan sempurna. Bisa menyerap chakra lawan. Mengaktifkan rantai chakra level ini berarti pengguna akan kehilangan 1/2 chakranya.

Untuk panjang maximal rantai chakra, tergantung kandungan bijih besi dalam tanah dimana rantai chakra dimunculkan.

Saatnya membalas review para reader

Saya ga nyangka akan ada yang mereview fic **asal** yang saya tulis ini… ok ! langsung aja..

Sagirikudou : thank's your review

Dark namikaze ryu : thank's your review

Nokia 7610 : ok ! thank's your review

Nanaleo009 : ok ! thank's your review

: ok ! thank's your review

Papahhcynkkmamahh : thank's your review

Agustatsumi : thank's your review

Leontujuhempat : thank's your review

Blood : thank's your review

Zukito : saya ambil salah satu prediksi anda, sebenarnya alur yang saya siapkan tidak termasuk 2 prediksi anda. Tp ggp lah.. biar chapter nanti agak panjang. thank's for review

Vin'DieseL No Giza :thank's your review

samsulae29 : thank's your review

A'Raion No Sun : thank's your review

Menara evil : thank's your review

Blue-senpai : thank's your review

Z : thank's your review


	3. Chapter 3

**Past and Future**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T semi M**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Khayal**

Chapter sebelumnya

Duakh.. "Ittaiiii..".

"Itu hadiah dariku setelah pulang dari misi". Ucap Tsunade puas.

"Kalian boleh pergi.. dan kau Kira,karena kau bukan penduduk Konoha bawa ini dan serahkan padaku". Lanjut Tsunade dengan menyerahkan formulir biodata kepada Kira.

"Kami pulang dulu nenek". Ucap Naruto dengan memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

Tsunade hanya diam berdiri sambil memandang kepergian Naruto dan temannya.

"Aku senang kau baik baik saja Naruto. Terima kasih banyak Kira". Ucap Tsunade dalam hati.

* * *

**Konoha **

Di sebuah apartermen kecil terlihat dua bocah laki laki sedang tidur dengan pulasnya, salah satu bocah tersebut tidur di sofa dengan kedua kakinya derada di punggung sofa dan satunya tidur di ranjang kecil dengan posisi terlentang. Sinar mentari menerawang masuk ke apartemen tersebut dan membangunkan bocah yang tidur di sofa.

"Sudah pagi ternyata, lebih baik ku bangunkan Naruto". Kata anak laki laki berambut merah kehitaman. Segera ia berjalan menuju kamar Naruto.

"Hoy… Bangun Naruto... Ini sudah pagi". Kata Kira membangunkan Naruto dengan menendang nendang pantat temannya itu.

"Akhhh.. Ada apa sih Kira.. Aku masih ngantuk". Kata Naruto malas.

"Ini sudah pagi bodoh... Cepat bangun dan siapkan makanan untukku". Kata Kira membangunkan Naruto, tapi Naruto tetap saja tidur dengan malasnya. Melihat itu Kira mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Cepat bangun Narutoooooooo!". Teriak Kira tepat di telinga Naruto, membuat sang pemilik telinga segera berjingkat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Kira..!". Ucap Naruto tak kalah kerasnya.

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa puas dan berjalan kaki meninggalakan Naruto menuju kamar mandi. Naruto segera turun dari ranjang kecilnya, dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan. Dibukanya lemari yang ada di dapur tapi tak nampak satupun bahan makanan atau stock ramen instannya.

"Sial..! Aku kehabisan stok makanan dan ramen instanku". Gerutu Naruto pada diri sendiri.

Kira yang sudah selesai mandi segera keluar dengan hanya mengenakan celana hitam tanpa mengenakan t-shirt merahnya, matanya melirik, dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang mondar mandir tak jelas.

"Kau ini kenapa lagi hah.. Cepatlah buat makanan aku sudah lapar". Tanya Kira.

"Aku kehabisan stok makanan". Jawab Naruto

"Lalu?".

"Kita makan diluar tapi masalahnya uangku tidak cukup untuk mentraktirmu". Lanjut Naruto.

"Minta saja pada nenek Tsunade". Jawab Kira enteng.

"Tidak semudah itu Kira".

"Akhh.. Terserah kau saja". Jawab Kira malas dengan memilih pakaian yang akan di pakainya.

"Baiklah aku mandi dulu, setelah ini kita akan ke kantor Hokage dan ke Rumah Sakit untuk menjenguk teman temanku". Kata Naruto.

Kira hanya diam mendengar kata kata Naruto, dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Naruto segera masuk kekamar mandi sementara Kira membaca kertas pemberian Tsunade sewaktu di kantor Hokage.

* * *

**Kira POV**

"Jika ku isi dengan benar formulir biodata ini pasti Hokage akan tau asal usulku".

"Apakah aku harus berbohong?"

Diam sesaat.. "Akh tidak.. Sebaiknya kukatakan saja siapa sebenarnya diriku dan dari mana aku berasal, mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa dengan mudah mendapat akses keluar masuk Konoha".

"Tapi bagaimana jika Naruto mengatahui siapa sebenarnya aku".

"Akh.. Semua ini membuatku pusing".

"Tenang.. Aku harus tenang.. Aku harus menghadapi ini dengan fikiran tenang".

"Mungkin jika aku jujur, nenek Tsunade bisa bekerja sama dengan tidak memberitahu siapa sebenarnya aku kepada Naruto dan semua orang penting di Konoha".

"Baiklah akan ku coba, aku yakin nenek Tsunade bisa mengerti".

* * *

**Normal POV **

"Hoy Kira. Kau ini pagi pagi sudah melamun. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan hah?". Tanya Naruto memecahkan lamunan Kira.

"Ti..tidak apa apa Naruto". Jawab Kira tergagap.

Naruto segera menuju ke lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sepasang pakaian orange nya. Mengetahui akan memakai pakaian itu Kira segera meluncurkan kata kata sindirannya kepada Naruto.

"Hey Naruto.. Apa kau tidak punya pakaian lain selain warna itu".

"Kau tau Kira ini adalah pakaian keramat". Kata Naruto dengan cengiran di bibirnya.

"Keramat katamu ?. Kau tau.. Warna orange adalah warna para gadis. Jika kau tetap memakainya lebih baik kau panjangkan rambutmu dan menjadi kekasihku.. Hahaha…". Jawab kira dengan tertawa dan nada mengejek.

Mendengar kata kata yang diucapkan Kira, Naruto segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju arah Kira dan memberikan sumpah serapah dengan tangan kanannya menunjuk nunjuk muka Kira. Tapi Kira diam saja sambil bersiul siul seakan akan tidak mendengar apa apa.

"Jika kau tidak mengganti selera fashionmu yang buruk itu aku akan tetap menyebutmu banci". Ucap Kira sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dan membawa secarik kertas pemberian Tsunade.

"Aku akan menunggumu di depan Apartemen". Lanjut Kira, sementara Naruto masih terdiam memilih milih baju yang akan di pakainya.

10 menit berlalu, Kira yang sudah bosan menunggu Naruto yang tidak keluar keluar dari apartemennya segera masuk kembali untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya di lakukan temannya itu. Sebelum tangannya memegang gagang pintu, terlihat pintu itu sudah terbuka dan munculah Naruto di depannya.

"Kau ini kenapa lama sekali hah?".

"Bagaimana, apa aku sekarang terlihat keren". Tanya Naruto.

"Hmm.. Kombinasi yang lumayan bagus". Jawab Kira dengan tangan memegang dagu dan mata memperhatikan pakaian Naruto.

Naruto kini memakai pakaian t-shirt lengan panjang berwarna abu abu bergambar symbol Clan Uzumaki di depannya, dipadukan dengan celana hitam selulut dengan dua kantong di kanan kiri celananya dan sepatu ninja berwarna biru tua. Penampilannya kini telah berubah semenjak sindiran yang di luncurkan Kira beberapa menit yang lalu. Sementara Kira memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan t-shirt bergaris merah di pundak kanan kirinya dan celana 3/4 serta sepatu ninja berwarna hitam. Kedua anak laki laki yang tengah beranjak remaja itu segera bejalan menuju kantor Hokage. Dalam perjalanan, mereka sesekali mengobrol untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung dari tatapan penduduk terutama para gadis yang berteriak tak jelas seusia mereka.

"Kira menurutmu kenapa para gadis itu berteriak.. kyaa.. kyaaa.. dengan pipi memerah". Tanya Naruto.

"Itu karena kau Naruto". Jawab Kira asal.

"Benarkah..? Apa para gadis sudah mulai menyukaiku". Tanya lagi Naruto.

"Tanya saja pada mereka".

"Bagaimana Naruto, apa kau sudah terbiasa dengan gravity seal yang ku berikan". Lanjut Kira.

"Sebenarnya ini sangat berat Kira, tapi aku akan berusaha agar terbiasa". Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu menurutmu Ho.."

Sebelum Kira melanjutkan pertanyaannya, terdengar teriakan di belakang mereka memanggil manggil nama Naruto. Mereka berdua segera menoleh kebelakang.

"Ada apa Shikamaru". Tanya Naruto.

"Kudengar dari Hokage kau sudah kembali ke desa". Jawab Shikamaru.

"Iya aku baru pulang kemaren sore".

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke". Tanya Shikamaru.

"Maaf shikamaru, aku telah gagal membawanya kembali kesini". Jawab Naruto dengan suara pelan.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf Naruto. Sebagai ketua team, tidak seharusnya aku membahayakan keselamatan anggota team ku. Gara gara aku yang bodoh ini teman teman kita banyak yang terluka, sampai sekarang mereka semua masih dirawat di rumah sakit".

"Kau tidak salah Shikamaru, sebagai ketua team kau telah memimpin kami dengan benar". Jawab Naruto dengan mata memandang wajah Shikamaru.

"Tidak perlu menyesali yang sudah terjadi". Kata Kira ikut menyambung pembicaraan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Siapa k..?". Tanya Shikamaru tapi terpotong omongan Naruto.

"Dia yang menyelamatkanku setelah aku pingsan melawan Sasuke di Lembah Kematian.. Namanya Kira". Jawab Naruto memotong pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Salam kenal Shikamaru". Ucap Kira dengan membungkuk di depan Shikamaru.

Mendengar perkenalan Kira, Shikamaru segera menjawab dengan membungkuk di depan Kira. Mereka bertiga segera melanjutkan perjalan menuju kantor Hokage. Tapi di tengah perjalanan Kira mengatakan

"Naruto.. Sebaiknya kalian berdua pergi ke Rumah Sakit menjenguk teman kalian, aku akan segera menyusul setelah menyerahkan kertas ini pada Hokage-sama".

"Benar yang dikatakan Kira, Naruto. Sebaiknya kita berdua segera menjenguk teman teman di rumah sakit, mereka semua mencemaskanmu karena salama 2 hari ini kau baru pulang". Sambung Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana Kira, apa kau tidak apa apa sendirian ke kantor Hokage". Tanya Naruto dengan mata memandang wajah Kira.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Naruto". Jawab Kira.

Mereka bertiga segera berpisah menuju tempat tujuan masing masing. Naruto dan Shikamaru segera meneruskan perjalan menuju Rumah Sakit. Dalam perjalan, Shikamaru menceritakan keadaan teman teman mereka pada Naruto. Sesampainya dirumah sakit mereka berdua langsung menuju tempat teman temannya dirawat.

Tok.. tok.. tok.. terdengar suara pintu di ketuk dari luar.

"Masuk". Jawab suara kalem seorang perempuan di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Cklek.. Suara gagang pintu ditekan. Dengan sekejab nampaklah dua anak laki laki di balik pintu yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Na..ruto-kun.. Shikamaru-kun". Kata seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut sepundak berwarna indigo dengan bola mata perak khas Clan Hyuga.

"Hai Hinata… bagaimana keadaan mereka". Tanya Naruto mengawali pembicaraan. Tapi Hinata hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dengan kedua pipi yang memerah, dalam hati Hinata mengatakan "Naruto-kun tam…pan".

"Hay Hinata-chan.. kenapa diam saja". Tanya lagi Naruto dengan memegang pundak kiri Hinata.

"Sudahlah Naruto, lama lama kau akan membuatnya pingsan jika begitu". Jawab seorang perempuan seusia Naruto dengan style rambut blonde dikuncir ponytail.

"Kuperhatikan dari tadi penampilanmu telah berubah Naruto". Kata anak laki laki yang sedang berbaring di ranjang dengan kedua tattoo segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya dan di temani seekor anjing putih di dadanya.

Belum sempat Naruto membalas perkataan teman temannya, seorang anak permpuan dengan rambut sepundak berwarna merah muda segera melayangkan pertanyaan dengan nada serius.

"Naruto..! dimana Sasuke-kun ?". Kata Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura-chan aku telah gagal membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha". Jawab Naruto.

"A.. apa..? Kenapa.. kenapa kau gagal Naruto?". Sakura mulai histeris mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kau kalah melawannya Naruto". Lanjut Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura, aku memang tak berguna". Jawab Naruto dengan suara pelan dan wajah menunduk kebawah.

"Kau memang tak berguna Naruto!". Kata Sakura dengan nada keras.

"Sakura hentikan!". Shikamaru berusaha menghentikan kata kata kasar Sakura.

Naruto hanya diam mendengar perkataan Sakura yang mengatakan dirinya tak berguna.

"Dia memang tak berguna Shikamaru!. Dia telah membiarkan temannya berhianat kepada desa". Kata Sakura tak kalah keras dari Shikamaru.

"Cukup Sakura! Naruto telah berusaha mati matian membawa Sasuke kembali. Meskipun dia gagal, tidak sepantasnya kau mengatakan Naruto seperti itu". Balas Shikamaru ketus tapi Sakura tak menghiraukan kata kata Shikamaru.

"Naruto..! Dari dulu kau memang menginginkan Sasuke pergi dari desa ini.. Iya kan ?!". Kata Sakura dengan tatapan tajam kearah Naruto.

"Dari dulu kau selalu iri dengannya! iya kan Naruto !". Lanjut Sakura.

Mendengar kata kata kasar dari Sakura, emosi Naruto seketika melonjak, ia merasa usahanya yang mati matian untuk membawa Sasuke kembali tidak dihargai oleh Sakura, bahkan secara langsung Sakura juga menuduh Naruto sengaja membiarkan dan menginginkan Sasuke pergi dari desa. Ironis.

"Cukup Sakura! Aku memang iri pada Sasuke! Aku iri karena semua penduduk Konoha memperlakuakan dia dengan baik dan menghormatinya. Aku iri dengan kepandaiannya, aku iri dengan kemapuannya, aku iri dengan apa yang dimiliki Sasuke sementara aku tidak memilikinya"…"Dia sangat berbeda denganku, di sini semua penduduk membenciku tidak ada yang menghormatiku seperti Sasuke. Otakku juga tak sepintar Sasuke, kemampuanku juga di bawah Sasuke. Tapi aku masih berusaha untuk menyamai kemampuannya bahkan untuk melebihinya, aku memang mengangapnya rival selama ini tapi rival untuk bertambah kuat dan menjadi lebih baik"…."Meskipun selama ini aku berada dibawahnya dia tetaplah temanku, dia teman pertamaku, dia orang yang bisa mengerti penderitaanku selama ini. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan dia pergi dari desa ini,Sakura. Sedikitpun dihatiku, aku tidak pernah menginginkan Sasuke pergi. Asal kau tau Sakura aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk mencegahnya pergi". Kata Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kau bohong Naruto! Kau bohong!". Kata Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Terserah kau Sakura tapi jika kau memang peduli pada Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukakn selama ini hah..!". Balas Naruto tak kalah sengit kepada Sakura.

"Kau hanya menangis dan menunggu disini, sedangkan diluar sana kami mati matian melawan anak buah Orochimaru. Kau yang tidak berguna Sakura, kau hanya bisa menagis dan menunggu". Lanjut Naruto dengan ketus.

"Aku membencimu Naruto!". Kata Sakura dengan berteriak dan berusaha memukul wajah Naruto. Tapi segera di tahan oleh Shikamaru.

"Terserah! Aku tidak peduli dengan kebencianmu.. Kebencianmu pada ku tak akan merubah apapun". Jawab Naruto acuh dengan tatapan dingin kearah Sakura.

"Sudah cukup!". Tiba tiba Kakashi datang melerai pertengkaran para muridnya itu.

"Kalian satu kelompok seharusnya saling mendukung dan bekerja sama, meskipun hari ini gagal tapi masih ada hari lain, kalian harus memikirkannya jika masih ada niat membawa Sasuke kembali". Kata Kakashi pada kedua muridnya.

"Cukup sensei.. mulai hari ini aku keluar dari team 7". Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalakan teman teman dan senseinya.

"Tunggu Naruto!". Cegah Kakashi tapi Naruto tetap berjalan menjauh tak menghiraukan kata kata Senseinya.

"Semua ini gara gara kau Sakura". Ucap Shikamaru. Sementara teman temannya hanya diam mematung mendengar kata kata terakhir Naruto.

* * *

**Ruang Hokage**

Dalam ruangan ini nampaklah sosok wanita muda dengan paras cantik dan buah dada yang kelewat besarnya, dia berdiri menghadap jendela di ruang kerjanya hanya untuk melihat aktifitas penduduk desa yang berada dalam kekuasaannya. Sesekali senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir indahnya.

"Seandainya Nawaki dan Dan masih hidup, desa ini pasti akan terlihat lebih indah". Katanya dalam hati dengan mengingat adik dan kekasihnya yang telah tiada. Tiba tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar yang membangunkan lamunannya.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Masuk". Dengan suara pelan sang Godaime Hokage ini mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjannya.

"Oh.. ternyata kau Kira.. ada keperluan apa". Tanya sang Kage.

"Maaf mengganggu Hokage-sama. Saya hanya ingin menyerahkan formulir biodata ini". Kata kira dengan sopan.

"Taruh saja di meja". Perintah Tsunade pada Kira.

"Baik Hokage-sama". Jawab Kira.

"Dimana Naruto ? kenapa dia tidak mengantarmu kesini".

"Maaf Hokage-sama. Naruto sedang membesuk teman temannya dirumah sakit". Jawab Kira.

"Baiklah kalau begita kau boleh pergi".

Setelah mendengarkan perintah untuk meninggalkaan ruangan, Kira tetap berdiri mematung dan hanya memandang sang Godaime Hokage itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja.. Bukankah aku sudah mengizinkanmu pergi". Tanya Tsunade yang masih melihat Kira berdiri di depannya.

"Maaf Hokage-sama.. Jika ada waktu saya ingin berbicara 4 mata dengan anda". Jawab Kira.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan". Tanya Tsunade penasaran.

"Sekali lagi maaf Hokage-sama. Tapi saya benar benar ingin berbicara 4 mata dengan anda tanpa terkecuali". Jawab Kira dengan menekankan kata terkecuali.

Tsunade mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kira bahwa di ruangan ini ada shinobi bawahannya (ANBU) sedang bersembunyi untuk menjaganya.

"Anak ini memiliki sensor Chakra yang bagus". Batin Tsunade dalam hati.

"Ini mengenai formulir biodata itu Hokage-sama".Kata Kira pada Tsunade.

Segara Tsunade mengambil dan membaca formulir yang berada di meja kerjanya. Sang Godaime hokage itu sangat terkejut setelah membaca biodata yang ditulis kira.

"Uzushiogakure, Uzumaki, Senju". Kata Tsunade dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau tulis ini benar". Tanya Tsunade yang di beri anggukan kepala oleh Kira.

Tsunade masih meneruskan membaca biodata Kira. Ia masih tidak percaya ada keturunan Uzumaki dan Senju yang masih hidup setelah pemusnahan massal Uzushiogakure beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu.

"Saya pamit dulu Hokage-sama". Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang Kage, Kira segera melangkahkan kakinya munuju pintu keluar ruangan ini.

"Kau boleh datang ketempatku nanti malam". Ucap Tsunade sebelum Kira membuka pintu keluar ruangan. Mendengar itu Kira segera menoleh kearah Tsunade dan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

"Ku pastikan kau dalam masalah besar jika berani membohongiku". Ucap Tsunade dalam hati.

Setelah keluar dari kantor Hokage, Kira segera menuju rumah sakit untuk menemui Naruto dan membesuk teman teman Naruto yang sakit. Dalam perjalanan dilihatnya sosok anak laki laki yang tak asing dengan rambut kuning jabrik sedang berjalan menjauh dari Rumah Sakit. Anak berambut kuning itu berjalan dengan menundukkan mukanya dan kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Segera Kira berlari dan memanggil nama temannya itu.

"Hoy Naruto". Sapa Kira, tapi yang disapa tidak menoleh sedikitpun bahkan tetap meneruskan langkah kakinya seolah olah tidak mendengar apa apa.

"Hoy Naruto. Kau ini kenapa lagi hah". Tanya Kira ingin tau.

"Bukan urusanmu Kira.. Kau tidak akan mengerti". Ucap naruto dengan nada datar dan terkesan dingin.

"Aku tidak akan mengerti jika kau tak mengatakannya Naruto". Ucap kira dengan berjalan di samping Naruto

"Kita adalah teman Naruto, Jika kau dalam masalah kau bisa menceritakannya padaku". Lanjut Kira berusaha mengetahui permasalahan naruto.

Naruto hanya diam mendengar apa yang ditawarkan Kira. Dia terus berjalan menjauh dari desa menuju danau di sebelah Konoha sementara Kira hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Danau ini terlihat sangat indah dan tenang, udara di sekitarnya juga sangat sejuk. Tempat ini juga merupakan tempat favorit yang sering dikunjunginya bersama Sasuke untuk sekedar bercerita keluh kesahnya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tak kusangka ada tempat seindah ini di Konoha". Kata Kira memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku selalu ketempat ini bersama Sasuke setelah latihan". Kata Naruto sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di bawah pohon tak jauh dari danau.

"Kau tau Kira, kenapa semua orang tidak pernah menghargaiku". Tanya Naruto.

Kira hanya diam tak menjawab pertannyaan Naruto. Dia hanya memandang wajah Naruto dengan tatapan ingin tau.

"Meskipun gagal aku telah berusaha semampuku, bakhan ku pertaruhkan nyawaku untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Tapi apa yang kudapat dari usaha kerasku itu..? hanya sebuah cacian dan makian yang ku dengar setelah kegagalanku".

* * *

**Flash back on**

"Kau memang tak berguna Naruto!".

"Sakura hentikan!".

"Dia memang tak berguna Shikamaru ! Dia telah membiarkan temannya berhianat pada desa".

"Cukup Sakura! Naruto telah berusaha mati matian membawa Sasuke kembali, meskipun dia gagal, tidak sepantasnya kau mengatakan Naruto seperti itu".

"Naruto! Dari dulu kau memang menginginkan Sasuke pergi dari Desa ini.. Iya kan?!".

"Dari dulu kau selalu iri dengannya! Iya kan Naruto !".

"Aku membencimu naruto!".

"Terserah ! Aku tidak peduli dengan kebencianmu.. Kebencianmu pada ku tak akan merubah apapun".

**Flash back off**

* * *

"Siapa sebenarnya Sakura". Tanya Kira setelah mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Dia adalah teman seteamku di team 7". Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Dia sangat menyukai Sasuke, meskipun Sasuke tidak pernah membalas perasaannya itu". Lanjut Naruto.

"Lalu apa sekarang kau membencinya". Tanya Kira.

"Entahlah Kira, tapi aku sangat kecewa dengan perkataannya yang tidak menghargai usahaku dan usaha teman temanku"..."Setidaknya sebagai teman dia berusaha menghibur atas kegagalanku bukan malah memakiku dan menuduhku seperti itu". Lanjut Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto, mungkin Sakura merasa sangat kehilangan Sasuke hingga dia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya". Ucap Kira berusaha menenangkan hati Naruto.

Mendengar kata kata Kira, Naruto hanya diam dengan muka mengarah ke danau dengan kedua bola matanya memandang riak air kecil yang terhembus angin di sekitar tempat itu.

"Lebih baik kita memancing disini naruto, dari tadi pagi kitakan belum makan". Ucap Kira berusaha mengalihkan dan menghibur Naruto.

Setelah mendapat ide itu Kira segera mengeluarkan alat memancinganya yang di segel di bahu tangan kirinya.

* * *

**Skip time**

Setelah hari akan gelap kedua anak laki laki itu segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke desa. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Sesampainya di depan apartemen, Naruto dan Kira segera membersihkan diri masing masing. Kira yang lebih dulu mandi segera mengganti pakaian kotornya dengan pakaian yang bersih.

"Naruto aku akan keluar apa kau mau ikut". Tanya Kira.

"Tidak Kira aku akan disini saja".

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.. jaa..". Mendengar itu Naruto diam tak menjawab.

Hari sudah gelap Kira segera melangkah keluar apartemen, dia teringat akan janjinya dengan orang nomor satu di Konoha. Segera dipercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai di kediaman sang pemimpin desa Konoha itu. Sesampainya ditempat tujuan, Kira segera masuk melewati halaman rumah yang terkesan sederhana itu. Tiba tiba di depannya sudah ada seorang ANBU dengan topeng elang yang menghadang langkahnya.

"Maaf ANBU-san saya ingin bertemu dengan Hokage-sama". Kata Kira pada sang ANBU agar di beri jalan masuk.

"Ada keperluan apa". Tanya ANBU Taka.

Sebelum Kira menjawab terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri di teras rumahnya.

"Suruh dia masuk Taka. Aku sudah menunggunya dari tadi". Kata sang Kage.

"Hai.. Hokage-sama". Jawab ANBU Taka tegas.

Tsunade segera memasuki rumahnya diikuti dengan Kira di belakangnya. Mereka berdua berhenti di ruangan yang terdapat beberapa kursi dan satu meja di tengahnya. Tsunade langsung mempersilahkan kira untuk duduk di kursi tersebut mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

"Ceritakan padaku siapa sebeneranya dirimu dan dari mana asalmu". Kata Tsunade tanpa basa basi.

Mendengar perintah sang Kage, Kira segera menceritakan asal usulnya.

"Maaf Hokage-sama.. Nama saya Kira Uzumaki anak dari Isao Uzumaki dan Kagami Senju. Saya berasal dari Uzushiogakure yang telah hancur beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu akibat serangan Aliansi Iwa, Kumo dan Kiri".

"Tidak mungkin kau anak dari Isao Uzumaki dan Kagami Senju. Mereka berdua telah tewas bahkan sebelum serangan 3 Aliansi tersebut". Bantah Tsunade dengan nada keras, seakan tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Kira.

"Maaf Hokage-sama tapi tolong dengarkan dulu cerita saya". Kata Kira berusaha menenangkan sang Godaime Hokage. Tsunade pun akhirnya kembali mendengarkan penjelasan Kira

"Saat itu saya sedang dilatih Fuinjutsu Kaikō Sunpō oleh Mamoru Sensei. Setelah saya hampir berhasil menguasainya, Mamoru Sensei mengizinkan untuk melakukan percobaan pengaktivan jutsu tersebut. Beberapa kali saya gagal melakukannya, merasa tidak puas saya melakukan percobaan lagi tanpa sepengetahuan Mamoru Sensei. Saat itu saya tak menyangka akan berhasil, hingga akhirnya saya terjebak dalam dimensi lain kurang lebih 23 hari. Setelah saya keluar dari dimensi itu saya baru menyadari bahwa waktu di dimensi itu dan dimensi nyata berbeda sangat jauh bisa dikatakan sehari di dimensi itu sama dengan setahun bahkan lebih di dimensi nyata". Kata Kira menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Bukankah jutsu itu yang memiliki hanya Uzukage saja". Kata Tsunade memotong cerita Kira.

"Anda salah Hokage-sama, jutsu itu ada 2 orang yang menguasainya, pertama Yondaime Uzukage dan kedua Mamoru Sensei". Jawab Kira.

"Lalu kenapa mereka mengajarimu jutsu berbahaya itu". Tanya Tsunade.

"Mungkin gulungan ini bisa membantu anda mencari jawabannya. Surat gulungan ini di tulis sendiri oleh Mamoru Sensei atas sepengetahuan Yondaime Uzukage". Jawab Kira dengan menyerahkan surat gulungan tersebut.

Tsunade segera mengambil gulungan yang diberikan Kira padanya, dibukanya gulungan tersebut dan dibancanya dengan serius. Setelah membaca isi gulungan tersebut Tsunade nampaknya masih belum percaya dengan apa yang di ceritakan Kira.

"Hahhhhh…". Tsunade menghela nafas besar dengan mata memandang wajah Kira.

"Untuk memastikan kebenaran ceritamu, bagaimana kalau aku memanggil seseorang. Aku bisa jamin dengan kepalaku rahasia asal usulmu ini akan aman di tangannya". Ucap Tsunade berusaha menggertak Kira.

"Baiklah Jika anda masih belum percaya". Jawab Kira santai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi tempatnya duduk.

Tsunade segera memangil ANBU yang bertugas menjaga kediamannya, di perintahkannya ANBU tersebut untuk memanggil orang yang dimaksut agar segera datang ketempat tinggalnya. Setelah mendapatkan perintah dari pemimpinnya ANBU itu langsung menghilang menggunakan shunshin untuk melaksanakan perintah tersebut.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tiba tiba datang seorang laki laki paruh baya dengan memakai rompi jounin dan jubah tanpa lengan berwarna bata, rambut panjangnya yang berwarna blonde di kuncir ponitayl. Tanpa basa basi laki laki paruh baya tersebut langsung berjongkok memberi hormat kepada sang Kage.

"Ada apa Hokage-sama memanggil saya". Kata Inoichi dengan jongkok di depan Tsunade.

Segera Tsunade menceritakan apa yang terjadi, di ceritakannya dengan jelas permasalahan tentang pengakuan kira yang berasal dari Uzushiogakure 23 tahun yang lalu. Inoichi masih berjongkok dan mendengarkan apa yang di ceritakan Tsunade sementara Kira hanya diam dan memperhatikan 2 sosok berbeda gender itu dengan malas.

"Tugasmu adalah mencari tahu kebenaran dari anak yang duduk didepanku ini"

"Hai ! Hokage-sama". Jawab Inoichi.

Setelah mengucapkan kesanggupannya anggota Clan Yamanaka itu segera berjalan mendekati Kira yang tengah duduk santai di salah satu kursi ruangan tersebut.

"Tenangkan dirimu dan bersantailah, ini tidak akan lama". Kata Inoichi kepada Kira.

Kira hanya mengangguk dan menyandarkan lagi punggungnya. Inoichi segera meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di atas kepala kira berusaha masuk kedalam pikirannya untuk mencari kebenaran tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit Inoichi segera menghentikan tehnik khas Clannya itu. Ia sudah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anak di depannya ini.

"Apa sudah selesai". Tanya Tsunade.

Inoichi hanya mengangguk dan menatap sang Kage.

"Cepat ceritakan padaku apa yang kau dapat". Perintah Tsunade pada Inoichi.

"Maaf Hoakge-sama. Apa yang diceritakan anak ini adalah benar, dia berasal dari Uzushiogakure beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu, dia belajar Fuinjutsu yang membawanya terlempar ke dimensi lain dia juga merupakan kandidat generasi ke 5 Uzukage yang dipilih sendiri oleh Yondaime Uzukage".

"Jika anda masih belum percaya saya bisa mempraktekkan jutsu ini sekali lagi di depan anda"…"Saya juga bisa menggunakan Kekkei Genkai rantai chakra Clan Uzumaki". Ucap Kira memotong kata kata Inoichi.

"Tidak usah Kira, aku sudah mempercayaimu lagi pula kemampuan Inoichi tidak diragukan lagi. Jadi kau adalah generasi kelima yang dipilih sendiri oleh Yondaime Uzukage karena kemampuan dan bakatmu". Tanya Tsunade, yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu sekarang Kira?". Tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Saat ini saya hanya ingin mengetahui alasan pembantaian Uzushiogakure dan belajar berbagai jutsu di Konoha".

"Jadi apa keputusan anda Hokage-sama". Kira kembali melanjutkan kata kata nya.

"Kau boleh tinggal disini dan aku memberimu izin untuk belajar apapun disini". Jawab Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu Hokage-sama". Kata Inoichi.

"Tunggu inoichi, rahasiakan apa yang kau ketahui ini". Perintah Tsunade.

"Saya mengerti Hokage-sama". Jawab Inoichi dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Inoichi segera melangkah keluar rumah meninggalkan pemimpin desanya dan anak laki laki yang di introgasinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Setelah tinggal mereka berdua Tsunade kembali bertanya kepada Kira

"Setelah kau menguasai jutsu jutsu itu apa yang akan kau lakukan ? Apa kau ingin balas dendam ?".

"Maaf Hokage-sama tapi pertanyaan itu akan terjawab setelah saya mengetahui alasan sebenarnya". Jawab Kira.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi. Kau juga boleh tinggal dirumah ini jika kau mau". Kata Tsunade .

"Terima kasih Hokage-sama tapi saya akan tinggal bersama Naruto saja".

Kira segera keluar meninggalkan rumah sederhana tersebut, sementara Tsunade hanya tersenyum bahagia mengetahui masih ada penerus Clannya meski campuran Uzumaki karena Uzumaki dan Senju sebenarnya adalah kerabat jauh.

**To be continue…..**

Maaf untuk kemaren di chap 1 dan 2 saya publish ulang karena banyak kesalahan dalam penulusan huruf dan kata kata. Tapi sudah saya perbaiki meskipun belum seratus persen bener…

**Pleace review my fanfic and thank's for your reviews…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Past and Future**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Typo**

Chapter sebelumnya

"Maaf Hokage-sama tapi pertanyaan itu akan terjawab setelah saya mengetahui alasan sebenarnya". Jawab Kira.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi. Kau juga boleh tinggal dirumah ini jika kau mau". Kata Tsunade .

"Terima kasih Hokage-sama tapi saya akan tinggal bersama Naruto saja".

Kira segera keluar meninggalkan rumah sederhana tersebut, sementara Tsunade hanya tersenyum bahagia mengetahui masih ada penerus Clannya meski campuran Uzumaki karena Uzumaki dan Senju sebenarnya adalah kerabat jauh.

* * *

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Tsunade akhirnya Kira bisa bernafas lega, ia sudah mendapat izin dan kepercayaan untuk tinggal di Konoha bahkan Tsunade sendiri menawari untuk tinggal bersamanya. Segera dilangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang ke apartemen Naruto.

"Tadaima !". Ucap Kira setelah membuka pintu apartemen.

"Okaeri Kira". Jawab Naruto yang ternyata belum tidur.

"Ku kira kau sudah tidur Naruto". Tanya Kira.

"Aku belum bisa tidur Kira. Dari mana kau sudah larut baru pulang". Tanya Naruto.

"Aku dari rumah Tsunade Baa-san". Jawab Kira dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Aku sengaja menemuinya untuk meminta izin menjadi penduduk Konoha dan dengan senang hati dia mengizinkanku bahkan menawariku untuk tinggal dirumahnya". Lanjut Kira.

"Owh..". Ucap Naruto dengan posisi duduk di sofa dan mata menatap langit langit rumahnya.

"Datar sekali ekspresimu Naruto. Apa kau masih memikirkan kejadian di Rumah Sakit kemarin". Tanya Kira.

"Tidak".

"Lalu apa yang kau pikrkan".

"Sebaiknya kita tidur.. Oyasumi Kira". Ucap Naruto dengan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Oyasuminasai Naruto". Jawab Kira dengan memandang kepergian Naruto.

* * *

Pagi pukul 06.00 terlihat dua anak laki laki yang sedang berlari mengitari sebuah lapangan tempat berlatih para ninja. Keringat membasahi baju yang di kenakan mereka berdua tapi dua bocah itu tetap berlari sekuat tenaga. Satu bocah yang tak mau kalah terlihat sangat memaksa tenaganya, dia seperti membawa beban yang sangat berat. Meskipun tertinggal cukup jauh bocah itu tetap berusaha mengejar teman yang berada di depannya.

"Ayolah Naruto satu putaran lagi dan kita akan beristirahat". Ucap Kira berusaha menyemangati teman berambut kuningnya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. Ini benar benar berat". Kata Naruto terengah engah.

"Kau payah Naruto". Ucap Kira meremehkan.

Brugh.. Naruto menjatuhkan badannya di atas rumput hijau yang memenuhi seluruh lapangan. Direbahkan seluruh badannya dengan tangan terlentang dan mata memandang langit biru di atasnya.

Buff.. Tiba tiba datang seorang shinobi dengan masker di mukanya dan rompi khas jounin Konoha. Kira dan Naruto segera menoleh asal suara tersebut.

"Kakashi tidak biasanya kau datang pagi seperti ini". Ucap Naruto pada sang jounin bermasker yang merupakan senseinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto dan siapa yang ada di sebelahmu". Balas Kakashi dan menanyakan anak yang berada di sebelah Naruto.

"Dia temanku, namanya Kira. Dia juga yang menyelamatkanku saat aku kalah melawan Sasuke di lembah kematian". Ucap Naruto datar.

"Hajimemashite Kakashi-san". Ucap Kira.

"Salam kenal juga Kira-kun". Jawab Kakashi.

"Apa maksut kedatanganmu Kakashi". Ucap Naruto sengaja tanpa menyebut Sensei di akhir kalimatnya.

Kakashi mulai merasakan aura yang tidak enak di sekitar mereka ditandai dengan hilangnya kata Sensei di akhir kalimat Naruto.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto, tidak biasanya kau memanggilku tanpa suffix Sensei". Tanya Kakashi memastikan.

"Hh..". Naruto segera berdiri dari tidurnya dan tersenyum sinis mendengar kata kata Kakashi.

"Apa kau pantas disebut Sensei Kakashi". Tanya Naruto datar dengan membelakangi Kakashi.

"Apa maksutmu Naruto". Tanya Kakashi tak paham.

"Hh.. Tak usah berpura pura Kakashi. Dalam team 7 ini kau hanya mengajari Sasuke dan Sakura". Jawab Naruto.

"Itu tidak benar Naruto". Kakashi berusaha menjelaskan tapi kata katanya di potong oleh Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang kau ajarkan padaku sebagai Sensei hah ! .. Memanjat pohon dan berjalan diatas air ? ini tidak lucu Kakashi, sebagai Sensei kau terlalu memilih. Selama ini aku memanggilmu Sensei berharap agar kau mengajariku seperti yang kau ajarkan pada Sasuke dan Sakura, tapi apa yang kudapat ?".

"Tunggu Naruto aku bisa..". Kata Kakashi berusaha memotong kata kata Naruto.

"Bahkan saat ujuan Chunin pun kau mengajarkan Sasuke jutsu kebanggaanmu.. dan tetap tidak mengajarkan satu jutsu pun padaku, seakan akan kau tak peduli dengan kelulusanku di ujian itu". Sambung Naruto yang sempat terpotong kata kata Kakashi.

"Naruto sudahlah". Ucap Kira berusaha meredam emosi Naruto.

"Jangan ikut campur Kira !". Bentak Naruto pada Kira.

Setelah mengatakan kekesalannya pada Kakashi, Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan area lapangan dan di ikuti Kira di belakangnya. Kakashi hanya diam membisu memandang kepergian Naruto. Sebelum Naruto menjauh dari pandangannya, Kakashi berusaha menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto dengan memanggilnya.

"Naruto !". Ucap Kakashi.

Mendengar Namanya di panggil Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Jika kau masih menginginkan Sasuke kembali aku akan membantumu". Ucap Kakashi.

"Sayangnya aku sudah tidak tertarik Kakashi. Cari saja sendiri anak emasmu itu". Ucap Naruto dingin dan meneruskan langkah kakinya.

* * *

Naruto terus berjalan di ikuti dengan Kira di belakangnya, dia tidak tahu dimana akan berhenti. Dia terus berjalan hingga keluar dari perbatasan desa menuju hutan yang sangat lebat. Sementara Kakashi hanya diam membatu setelah mendengar kata kata Naruto yang membuatnya menyesal. Di dalam hutan ini terdapat banyak pepohonan yang sangat besar dan rindang hingga sinar mentari tak mampu mencapai permukaan tanah. Tak ada satupun manusia di hutan ini kecuali mereka berdua. Tiba tiba

Syut.. syut.. syut.. syut..

"Awas Naruto!". Kata Kira dengan menarik lengan kiri Naruto agar temannya tidak terkena lemparan kunai.

Tap.. tap.. tap.. tap.. 4 kunai menancap tepat di depan Naruto. Naruto yang emosinya masih belum stabil segera menyuruh si pelempar kunai untuk keluar dengan kata kata kasarnya.

"Keluarlah bajingan !".

Dengan secepat kilat muncul 5 shinobi dengan topeng yang hampir sama dengan Anbu. Naruto segera mengetahui siapa yang menyerangnya karena ini bukan kali pertama dia menghadapi Anbu Root bawahan Danzo.

"Naruto.. Danzo-sama menyuruh..".

"**Fuuton : renkuudan**". Tanpa basa basi Naruto segera mengeluarkan jutsu anginnya. Angin bertekanan tinggi itu segera melubangi dan menembus perut shinobi bawahan Danzo yang belum sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya.

Akhhh… brugh… Shinobi bawahan Danzo itu pun langsung tergelepar ketanah dengan darah mengalir di sekitar tubuhnya. Melihat kejadian itu 4 Anbu Root yang tersisa segera melompat kebelakang dan memasang kuda kuda untuk mengantisipasi serangan lanjutan dari Naruto.

"Aku sudah tau apa yang Danzo inginkan dariku". Kata Naruto dingin setelah mengeluarkan jutsu anginnya.

"Sialan kau Rubah, akan ku bunuh kau disini". Kata salah satu Anbu bawahan Danzo dengan geram.

"Kalian yang akan mati disini". Balas Naruto dengan mata melirik kearah Kira.

"Aku mengerti. "**Gravity seal.. Kai!**". Ucap Kira melepaskan segel gravitasi pada tubuhnya dan Naruto.

Ke empat Anbu bawahan Danzo segera melesat menyerang lawannya. Naruto dan Kira segera berpencar ke dua arah yang berlawanan. Mereka masing masing melawan dua orang Anbu Root.

"**Shuriken : kagebunshin no jutsu**". Ucap salah satu Root yang menyerang Kira, muncul puluhan shuriken yang mengarah pada Kira. Tak membuang waktu Kira segera memblock serangan itu. "**Doton : doryuuheki**". Seketika muncul dinding tanah didepan Kira yang melindunginya dari serangan puluhan shuriken Anbu tersebut. "**Katon : goukakyuu no jutsu**" Anbu satunya menyerang dengan elemen api. Kira segera melompat kesamping dan bersalto beberapa kali untuk menghindari api berbentuk naga yang melesat kearahnya.

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu**" Naruto segera membentuk ratusan bunshin untuk mengeroyok dua Anbu Root yang menyerangnya. Sementara dirinya yang asli melompat kebelakang untuk membuat Rasengan.

"**Katon : housenka no jutsu**" api berjumlah puluhan itu segera menyerang bunshin bunshin Naruto.

Puff.. puff.. puff.. Tak tinggal diam Anbu Root satunya langsung menerjang sisa sisa bunshin Naruto dan membabat habis para bunshin bunshin itu dengan pedangnya. Setelah para bunshin itu lenyap sang Anbu segera menyerang naruto yang sedang membuat Rasengan. Dengan timing yang tepat Naruto segera melompat keatas dan menghantamkan Rasenganya tepat di punggung Abnu tersebut.

"**Rasengan**".

Duarrgh… Arghh.. Anbu itu tergeletak di tanah dengan punggung cekung dan rompi yang robek tak beraturan.

Mengetahui temannya tewas, Anbu yang tadi menyerang dengan peluru api langsung mengeluarkan jutsu "**Katon: gouryuuka no jutsu"** muncul naga api raksasa dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah ke Naruto. Naruto segera menghindari terjangan naga api tersebut dengan melompat kesamping beberapa kali, tiba tiba sang Anbu sudah muncul di depanya dengan ninjato yang siap menebas lehernya.

"Mati kau bocah". Crassh.. bufft..

"A..apa ! Bunshin lagi"

"**Futon : renkuudan**"

Crush.. Anbu bawahan danzo itu segera tumbang dengan lobang kecil di kepalanya. Naruto memandang datar mayat Anbu tersebut dan meludahinya.

Kembali ke pertarungan Kira. Mengetahui serangannya gagal ke dua Anbu root itu segera mengambil ninjato masing masing dan berlari kearah Kira untuk menyerangnya dari dua arah, tak tinggal diam Kira segera mengeluarkan kunai dari tas ninjanya. Trank.. trank.. trank.. Dengan gesit Kira segera menangkis, melompat, menunduk, untuk menghindari serangan ninjato dua Anbu Root tersebut.

Kira terlihat kuwalahan.

"Sial jika begini aku akan kalah". Ucap Kira sambil melompat menjauh dan memikirkan ide untuk mengalahkan mereka berdua.

Tak membiarkan musuhnya menjauh, satu Anbu mengeluarkan jutsunya "**Katon :endan"** muncul peluru api yang mengejar Kira. "**Suiton: suijinheki**" perisai air segera melindungi Kira dari serangan Anbu tersebut. Kedua jutsu yang beradu itu menghasilkan kabut yang lumayan tebal. Tak menyia nyiakan situasi kedua Anbu itu segera melompat berusaha menebas Kira dengan ninjatonya.

"**Bunshin no jutsu**" puff.. puff.. puff.. puff..

Muncul 4 bunshin yang melindungi Kira. Mengetahui maksut Kira, ke empat bunsin itu segera mengunci pergerakan dua Anbu bawahan Danzo itu dalam kabut. Setelah melihat musuhnya terkunci, Kira segera mengaktifkan jutsunya "**Fuinjutsu : sumi bunshin**" seketika ke empat bunshin tersebut segera meleleh di tubuh masing masing Anbu, dalam 3 detik bunshin bunshin itu menjadi tinta dan mengeras hingga mereka berdua tidak dapat bergerak. Kira segera mengambil salah satu ninjato yang di jatuhkan Anbu Root tersebut.

Crash.. crash.. darah bercucuran dimana mana hingga menyisakan dua mayat dengan leher yang menganga.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Anbu Konoha memang hebat". Kata Kira di sela sela nafasnya yang tersenggal senggal.

"Lebih baik kita tinggalkan tempat ini Naruto". Ajak Kira dan di beri anggukan Naruto.

Taph.. sebelum mereka berdua melangkahkan kakinya Tiba tiba datang 3 Anbu Konoha yang sedang berpatroli di sekitar tempat pertarungan.

"Apa yang terjadi Naruto". Tanya sang pemimpin Anbu Konoha.

"Kau lihat sendiri Anbu-san ini ulah Danzo". Jawab Naruto datar.

"Baiklah. Biar kami urus mayat mereka, kalian berdua kembalilah ke desa". Perintah pemimpin Anbu itu pada Naruto dan Kira. Mereka berdua segera mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan lokasi pertarungan.

"Saru, segera lapor Hokage-sama tentang kejadian ini". Lanjut sang pemimpin Anbu yang bertopeng Raion.

Anbu yang mendapat perintah dari pemimpinnya itu segera shunshin ke tempat Hokage berada.

* * *

**Kantor Hokage**

"Shizune !. Bagaimana perkembangan para Rookie yang terluka". Tanya Tsunade pada bawahan setianya yang selalu menggendong babi kecil berwarna pink.

"Mereka sudah terlihat lebih baik Nona Tsunade dan mungkin besok mereka semua sudah bisa meninggalkan Rumah Sakit". Jawab Shizune dengan berdiri dan ton ton di gendongannya.

"Aku dengar dari Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sakura kemarin bertengkar di rumah sakit". Lanjut Shizune.

"Apa yang sebenarnya mereka berdua pikirkan". Tanya Tsunade dengan membaca laporan yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya.

"Lebih parahnya lagi Naruto menyatakan keluar dari Team 7". Jawab Shizune.

"A..apa.. sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak anak bodoh itu". Tsunade segera berdiri dari duduknya setelah mendengar laporan asisten setianya. Tak beselang lama muncul Anbu dengan topeng monyet di hadapan Tsunade.

"Lapor Hokage-sama 5 Anbu Root menyerang Uzumaki Naruto dan temannya di dekat Hutan Kematian". Kata Anbu bertopeng monyet.

"Apa!.. Bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua". Tsunade kembali di kagetkan dengan berita berita yang disampaikan para bawahannya.

"Naruto dan temannya berhasil membunuh ke 5 Root tersebut". Jawab Anbu Monyet.

"Suruh kedua bocah itu datang kesini, aku ingin mendengar penjelasannya". Perintah Tsunade pada sang Anbu bertopeng Monyet.

"Hai ! Hokage-sama"

Anbu dengan topeng Monyet tersebut langsung menghilang dengan shunshin dan meninggalkan sedikit asap putih di ruangan Hokage.

"Lagi lagi Danzo.. apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan tua bangka itu". Guman Tsunade.

Naruto dan Kira berjalan memasuki wilayah desa. Meraka berdua masih terdiam dengan pikiran masing masing. Naruto masih memikirkan kekesalannya pada Sakura dan Kakashi, sementara Kira sibuk memikirkan alasan 5 Anbu Root tadi menyerangnya.

Taph.. kembali langkah mereka di hentikan oleh Anbu yang sedang berpatroli tadi.

"Naruto. Hokage-sama menyuruhmu menghadap". Kata Anbu betopeng Saru yang tadi melapor ke kantor Hokage.

"Aku sudah tau Anbu-san". Jawab Naruto datar dan terkesan malas bicara.

Buff.. Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Anbu tersebut segera menghilang dan kembali pada kelompoknya.

"Kita ketempat Nenek Tsunade". Kata Naruto pada Kira.

"Baiklah". Jawab Kira singkat.

Mereka berdua segera berjalan menuju kantor Hokage. Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan Hokage, Naruto segera membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa Baa-san memanggil kami". Tanya Naruto pada Hokage perempuan yang biasa di panggilnya nenek.

"Sudah kubilang beberapa kali Naruto, jika masuk ruangan ini ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu". Teriak sang Kage.

"Biasa saja nek". Jawab Naruto asal dengan bibir bersiul siul karena sudah biasa di marahi Tsunade.

"Cepat ceritakan padaku kenapa anak buah Danzo menyerangmu".

"Ini sudah beberapa kali terjadi kan Tsunade Baa-san. Mungkin alasnnya juga sama, merekrutku untuk kepentingannya dan menjadikan ku senjata desa". Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu apa kalian berdua terluka ?". Tanya lagi Tsunade.

"Kami berdua baik baik saja Hokage-sama". Jawab Kira.

"Kudengar kau juga keluar dari team 7 Naruto".

"iya Baa-san". Jawab naruto singkat.

"Lalu apa alasanmu memutuskan keluar dari team".

"Sudah tidak ada kecocokan diantara kami". Jawab Naruto dengan malas.

"jangan bercanda denganku Naruto. Akhir akhir ini kau selalu membuat masal..".

"Aku hanya berusaha menyelesaikan masalahku Baa-san, Aku sudah muak dengan kelakuan orang orang yang selalu merendahkanku, menganggapku tidak ada, dan selalu menyebutku bodoh. Mulai detik ini akan ku buang topeng bodohku yang selama ini ku kenakan. Aku akan memukul orang yang memukulku dan aku akan menghormati orang yang hormat kepadaku itulah prinsipku sekarang". Kata Naruto menyela kata kata Tsunade.

Setelah Naruto mengatakan itu Kira menoleh kearah Naruto, semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu memandang wajahnya. Keseriusan kata katanya menyimpulkan banyak hal yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini dan inilah keputusan final yang di ambil bocah keturunan Namikaze dan Uzumaki tersebut.

"Dan mulai hari ini aku hanya akan berlatih dan tidak menerima misi apapun. Sampai aku merasa kuat, aku akan kembali aktif menjadi shinobi". Sambung Naruto meneruskan kata katanya dengan nada serius.

Tsunade dikejutkan lagi dengan kata kata Naruto. Dia tidak mengira Naruto akan melakukan hal semacam ini.

"Apa kau serius dengan kata katamu Naruto". Tanya Tsunade masih tak percaya mendengar kata kata Naruto.

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong?. Ini adalah keputusan mutlak, tidak ada satupun orang yang dapat menghentikan pilihanku ini termasuk Baa-san". Kata naruto dengan sorot mata memandang tajam kearah Tsunade. Tsunade terlihat berfikir dengan apa yang di putuskan Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto, kau akan di bebas tegaskan dari misi shinobi selama setahun dan Kira akan menjadi parner berlatihmu. Saat batas waktu itu habis aku akan melihat hasil latihan kalian berdua. Kalian berdua akan melawanku". Balas Tsunade dengan tegas.

Setelah mendengar kata kata terakhir dari sang Godaime, Naruto dan Kira segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sebelum mencapai pintu keluar mereka berdua kembali di cegat dengan kata kata yang keluar dari Tsunade. Mendengar itu Naruto hanya berhenti sedangkan Kira menoleh kebelakang memandang wajah orang yang menyegatnya.

"Kalian berdua, datanglah ketempatku nanti malam".

Kira menganggukkan kepalanya, Naruto hanya diam dan melanjutkan langkahnya setelah sang Hokage selesai berbicara.

* * *

**Rumah sakit Konoha**

Terlihat para Rookie sudah mulai sembuh. Mereka semua berkumpul kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke untuk membicarakan pertengkaran Naruto dan Sakura.

"Sakura kau harus meminta maaf pada Naruto. Biar bagaimanapun Naruto telah berusaha dengan keras membawa Sasuke". Ucap Shikamaru mengawali pembicaraan.

"Iya Sakura kau harus meminta maaf pada Naruto". Kata ino mendukung Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf pada anak bodoh itu". Jawab Sakura ketus.

"Itu sama saja kau tidak menghargai usaha kami Sakura". Kata Neji menimpali omongan teman temannya.

"Bukan begitu maksutku. Aku.. aku sangat kecewa dengan Naruto. Kalian semua telah mempercayakan Sasuke pada Naruto, tapi.. tapi dia menyia nyiakan kepercayaan kalian. Dai tidak membawa Sasuke kembali dan malah membawa orang lain kesini"

"Apa maksutmu Sakura". Tanya Ino penasaran dengan orang yang di bawa Naruto.

"Naruto membawa seseorang setelah misi itu. Dan kalian lihat sendiri tidak ada luka sedikitpun di tubuh Naruto. Iyakan ?". Jawab Sakura menjelaskan.

"Jika dia benar benar bertarung melawan Sasuke dia pasti akan mendapatkan luka meskipun itu hanya luka gores". Lanjut Sakura.

"Sakura benar, kita lihat kemarin Naruto dalam keadaan baik baik saja dan siapa orang yang dibawa Naruto". Tanya Ino.

"Jangan menuduh sembarangan Sakura". Timpal Kiba tajam dengan mata memandang Sakura.

"Orang yang bersama Naruto itu, dialah yang menyelamatkan Naruto setelah pingsan melewan Sasuke di Lembah Kematian". Jawab Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak menuduh, tapi kau lihat sendiri kan tidak ada luka sedikitpun di tubuh Naruto". Jawab Sakura.

"Kita juga tau kemampuan Sasuke-kun, jika Naruto bertarung dengannya pasti Sasuke-kun akan berhasil melukainya, benar kan teman teman". Lanjut Sakura meminta dukungan teman temannya.

"Perlu kalian ingat, Naruto adalah Jinchuriki Kyubi. Ku dengar seorang Jincuriki jika terluka maka chakra bijunya kan menyembuhkan hostnya dengan cepat". Bantah Shikamaru pada Sakura.

"Kau hanya mendengarnya Shika, kau tak pernah melihatnya". Jawab Sakura membantah opini Shikamaru.

"Aku benar benar kecewa denganmu Haruno. Naruto bertarung dengan Sasuke atau tidak, kau tetap tak berhak menuduhnya dengan tuduhan palsumu itu". Kata Shikamaru sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dan teman temannya.

"Shikamaru benar, kau tidak berhak menuduhnya seperti kemarin". Kata Kiba membela Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Tunggu Shikamaru". Teriak Choji berusaha menghentikan langkah Shikamaru.

* * *

Terlihat dua anak laki laki sedang berjalan beriringan di tengah keramaian penduduk Konoha. Banyak tatapan tajam dari para penduduk yang ingin mengintimidasi salah satu dari dua bocah tersebut, tapi bocah berambut kuning itu tak memperdulikannya.

"Kita mau kemana Naruto".

"Danau". Jawab Naruto singkat. Kira hanya diam mendengarkan jawaban Naruto, ia sadar Keputusan yang di ambil Naruto sangat menguntungkan bagi dirinya. Beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah danau di sebelah Desa Konoha.

"Kira. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu". Tanya naruto datar tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Aku mempunyai tujuan yang besar Naruto". Kata Kira dengan mata memandang danau di depannya. Mendengar jawaban Kira, Naruto segera menoleh kearah Kira.

"Apa maksutmu Kira". Naruto memperhatikan wajah Kira dengan serius.

"Kita sebenarnya sama, aku juga berasal dari Clan Uzumaki". Kata Kira dengan tetap memandang danau.

"Nama lengkapku Kira Uzumaki dan aku lahir di Uzushoigakure 36 tahun yang lalu.

"La.. la hir 36…". Kata Naruto tergagap mendengar pengakuan Kira.

Mendengar itu naruto tergagap tidak percaya. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Uzumaki lain. Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kata kata gagapnya, Kira segera melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Aku akan membangun kembali Uzushiogakure yang hancur akibat serangan Aliansi Iwa, Kumo dan Kiri". Lanjut Kira.

"Uzushiogakure ? Serangan Iwa, Kumo dan Kiri". Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Ya.. Uzushiogakure adalah Desa tempat Clan kita tinggal dan alasan tiga Aliansi menyerang Uzushiogakure hanya karena takut atas kemampuan Fuinjutsu dari Clan kita".

"A.. apa yang kau katakan ini benar ? Kau tidak membohongiku ?". Tanya Naruto setelah mendengar cerita singkat tentang sejarah Clan nya yang musnah.

"Tanya saja pada Tsunade Baa-san. Aku sudah menceritakan siapa sebenarnya diriku dan asal usulku. Bahkan dia juga memanggil seorang Yamanaka untuk mengetahui kebenaran ceritaku".

Entah apa yang difikirkan oleh Naruto setelah mendengar cerita dari Kira, tentang sejarah singkat Clan Uzumaki dan Desa Uzushiogakure. Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal dengan kuat. giginya bergemelutuk saling menggesek dan kedua matanya tajam memandang danau dengan pandangan kebencian yang sangat besar. Sementar Kira hanya diam memandang ekspresi wajah Naruto yang menyeramkan.

"Jangan termakan dendam Naruto. Kita akan mencari tau alasan sebenaranya penyerangan tersebut, untuk itu kita harus bertambah kuat !". Kata Kira dengan tangan memegang pundak Naruto.

"Kau benar Kira. Meskipun aku tidak pernah melihat Uzushiogakure, tapi aku benar benar akan menghancurkan 3 Negara itu jika mereka tidak punya alasan yang logis atas penyerangan itu". Jawab Naruto.

"Mulai besok kita akan berlatih extra keras untuk memenuhi tujuan tersebut Naruto". Kata Kira dan di beri anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan tujuan baru dalam hidupku". Jawab Naruto.

"Bukankah kau sangat ingin menjadi Hokage". Tanya Kira.

"Sudah ku buang tujuan bodoh itu. Menjadi Hokage hanya akan mengurungku disini" Kata Naruto dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Suatu saat kita akan keluar dari desa ini dan membwa perubahan yang besar di Dunia Shinobi".

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kira dan Naruto saling pandang dengan senyuman iblis dibibir mereka masing masing.

"Kau terlihat jahat dengan senyuman itu Naruto".

"Kau juga Kira".

Hahahahahahaaa… Setelah mengatakan itu kedua anak tersebut tertawa dengan kerasnya.

* * *

**Kediaman Tsunade**

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya". Kata Tsunade menyambut kedua tamu istimewanya.

" Ada apa Baa-san memanggil kami". Tanya Naruto.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang akan berguna untuk kalian berdua. Ikutlah denganku". Kata Tsunade pada kedua anak yang sudah dianggap cucunya. Naruto dan Kira segera mengikuti langkah Tsunade. Mereka bertiga menuju ruang bawah tanah yang sengaja di buat untuk menyimpan jutsu jutsu S rank milik Hokage terdahulu.

"Rumah ini sengaja dibuat untuk tempat tinggal para Kage. Hanya orang orang tertentu yang diperbolehkan masuk kesini". Kata Tsunade menjelaskan setelah sampai di tujuan.

"Pantas rumah ini menyimpan banyak sekali gulungan jutsu". Jawab Kira.

"Ini adalah gulungan jutsu dari para Hokage terdahulu. Kalian berdua ambillah sesuai dengan elemen yang kalian miliki. Naruto, kau ambillah gulungan jutsu milik Sandaime Hokage dan Yondaime Hokage dan Kira ambillah gulungan jutsu ke dua Kakekku". Kata Tsunade pada Naruto dan Kira.

Naruto dan Kira tersenyum memandang puluhan gulungan berisi jutsu jutsu para Hokage terdahulu. Mereka segera mengambil beberapa gulungan yang sesuai dengan elemen dasar masing masing.

"Kira, sebaiknya kau ceritakan siapa sebenarnya dirimu dan asal usulmu pada Naruto".

"Sudah Tsunade Baa-san". Jawab Kira.

"Benarkah itu Naruto?".

"Iya Tsunade Baa-san. Kira sudah menceritakannya". Jawab Naruto.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kuharap kalian berdua tidak seperti Sasuke". Kata Tsunade menasehati kedua cucunya.

"Aku berbeda dengan Sasuke Baa-san". Kata Naruto dengan tangan memilih milih jutsu yang akan di pelajarinya.

"Jika alasan mereka menghancurkan Uzushio hanya karena takut atas kemampuan Fuin Uzumaki, maka saya tidak bisa jamin itu Tsunade Baa-san". Jawab Kira.

"Kau benar Kira". Naruto menyetujui pendapat Kira.

"Terserah kalian. Ku harap apapun alasannya kalian bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Balas dendam hanya akan memperpanjang rantai kebencian". Kata Tsunade dengan bijak.

"Saya mengerti Tsunade Baa-san". Jawab Kira dengan di beri anggukan Naruto.

Setelah percakapan itu, mereka berdua segera mengambil beberapa gulungan jutsu yang akan di pelajari.

* * *

**Skip time**

8 bulan telah mereka lalui bersama. Semua masalah dilupakan untuk sementara waktu dan hanya fokus pada latihan dan latihan. Pertemanan mereka juga menjadi sangat kental, mereka berdua saling memahami dan melengkapi kekurangan masing masing. Kedua anak laki laki ini sudah berkembang dengan pesat, mereka tidak ragu bertanya pada shinobi shinobi senior untuk memperlancar penguasaan jutsu yang mereka pelajari. Seperti yang terjadi saat ini mereka berdua melakukan sparring untuk menambah pengalaman bertarung. "**Shuriken kagebunshin no jutsu"** Ratusan shuriken melesat kearah Kira.

"**Doton :** **doryuuheki**".Dinding tanah yang dibuat Kira menahan beberapa kunai yang di lemparkan Naruto. Mengetahui seranganyya gagal, Naruto segera melompat keatas "**Fuuton : kazekiri** **no jutsu"** angin berbentuk bulan sabit berhasil memotong barrier tanah yang dibuat oleh Kira.

Swlinggg.. brukk… tembok tanah Kira terbelah. Kira segera bersalto beberapa kali kebelakang "**Suiton : s****uiryuudan no Jutsu**" Kira menyerang balik dengan menggunakan elemen airnya. Naga air bermata biru itu segera melesat kearah Naruto. "**Suiton : s****uiryuudan no Jutsu**" Naruto mengeluarkan serangan yang sama untuk memblock serangan Kira. Naga air dari arah yang belawanan segera bertabrakan. byuuurrr…ssss… cipratan air segera membanjiri lokasi latihan mereka berdua. Syut.. syut.. empat rantai chakra menyerang Naruto. Naruto segera mengeluarkan kunai dan mengalirinya dengan elemen angin. Trang.. trang.. trang. .

Kira terlihat seperti menari mengendalikan rantai rantai chakranya untuk menyerang. Naruto terlihat kuwalahan menghadapi 4 rantai chakra lv 2 yang menyerangnya dengan cepat, dia segera melompat keatas dan mengeluarkan jutsu anginya berusaha memotong rantai rantai chakra Kira.

"**Futon ****: kamaitachi no jutsu**". Naruto mengeluarkan salah satu jutsu barunya membuat tempat latihan mereka menjadi berantakan. Pohon pohon yang setia menonton latihan mereka terbelah dan tumbang menjadi beberapa bagian, debu debu berterbangan setelah keluarnya jutsu angin tersebut.

"Percuma saja Naruto, rantai ini terlalu kuat untuk kau potong dengan elemen anginmu".

"Jangan sombong dulu Kira".

Naruto segera membentuk "**Rasengan fuuton"** dan berlari kearah Kira. Tak tinggal diam mengetahui serangan datang kearahnya, Kira segera menggerakkan rantai rantai chakranya untuk menghadang pergerakan Naruto yang mendekatinya. Syut.. syut.. Naruto melompat menghindari dengan susah payah serangan rantai rantai chakra Kira.

"Sial jika begini aku tidak akan bisa mendekatinya". Segera ditambahkan chakra angin pada kedua kakinya… syuttt.. syut.. Naruto dengan gesit melesat kearah Kira.

"A..apa gerankannya sangat cepat".

"**Barrier chain**"

"**Rasengan fuuton**". Naruto berhasil mendaratkan Rasengan anginnya di depan Kira tapi dapat tahan dengan Barrier rantai chakra. Naruto mendorong Rasengannya sekuat tenaga untuk menghancurkan rantai chakra Kira. Tak mau kalah Kira mengalirkan banyak chakranya agar barrier rantainya bertambah kuat. Keduanya saling dorong untuk menghancurkan jutsu masing masing.

"Sudah cukup Naruto". Teriak seseorang yang menghentikan sparring mereka.

Medengar ada orang yang bersuara, kedua anak itu segera mengakhiri sparring mereka dan melompat kearah berlawanan.

"Kalian berdua benar benar berbakat". Kata seseorang dengan rambut putih panjang dan gulungan besar di belakang pinggangnya.

"Ero-sennin". Kata Naruto spontan karena melihat kedatangan Jiraiya yang tiba tiba.

"Hahahaha .. Apa kau merindukanku bocah". Kata Jiraiya dengan bangga.

"Huh.. jangan ngarang Ero-sennin". Jawab Naruto.

"Siapa orang ini Naruto". Tanya Kira penasaran.

"Dia Ero-sennin salah satu 3 legenda Sannin selain Nenek Tsunade dan Orochimaru". Jawab Naruto asal.

"Salam kenal Ero-sennin namaku Kira Uzumaki". Jawab kira.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Ero-sennin baka ! Namaku Jiraiya..". Kata Jiraiya berusaha memperkenalkan diri tapi di potong oleh Naruto.

"Sang Sannin mesum". Kata Naruto memotong perkenalan Jiraiya.

"Tadi kau bilang Uzumaki? Pantas saja kau memiliki rantai itu". Jawab Jiraiya dengan sedikit keras dan terkejut kerena masih ada Uzumaki lain selain Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak memilikinya". Tanya Naruto polos.

"Itu karena kau bodoh". Kata Jiraya to the point.

"Apa kau bilang". Kata Naruto dengan menunjuk nunjuk Jiraiya.

"Sudahlah.. Kalian berdua cepat ikut aku". Kata Jiraiya tak menggubris Naruto dan berjalan kearah desa. Mereka berdua segera mengikuti Jiraiya dari belakang.

"Hey.. Ero-sennin kita ini mau kemana". Tanya Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto jangan cerewet ikuti saja aku".

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya Jiraiya berhenti di sebuah pemandian air panas. Mereka bertiga segera masuk dengan di pimpin oleh Jiraiya.

"Sudah ku duga kau akan kesini dan mengintip".

"Ssssttt jangan keras keras". Ucap jiraiya pelan berusaha agar niatnya tidak ketahuan. Mereka bertiga segera melepas baju dan masuk kedalam kolam air hangat untuk membersihkan diri. Masih sibuk dengan aktifitas masing masing jiraiya memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau ingat dengan Akatsuki yang beberapa bulan lalu berusaha menyerangmu". Kata Jiraiya dengan wajah serius. Naruto segera menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Jiraiya, sementara Kira hanya diam mendengarkan sambil membersihkan tubuhnya yang kotor sehabis latihan.

"Mereka kelihatannya sudah aktif lagi, untuk itu aku akan melatihmu selama beberapa tahun kedepan. Karena kau juga masuk dalam daftar buruan mereka dan mereka mengincar Bijuu dalam tubuhmu". Lanjut Jiraiya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kira". Tanya Naruto.

"Di akan tinggal disini dan berlatih bersama Tsunade hime". Jawab Jiraya.

"Dan saat kau kembali, perlihatkan aku hasil latihanmu Naruto". Kata Kira ikut menimpali pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu Kira". Ucap Naruto pasti.

"Mimpi".

"Kau ! Jangan meremehkanku Kira, aku benar benar akan menghajarmu suatu saat nanti".

"Sudah sudah.. Lebih baik kalian bantu aku mencari inspirasi untuk novel terkenalku". Ucap jiraiya berusaha melerai pertemhkaran dua sahabat itu.

* * *

Dua hari telah berlalu dengan cepat. Naruto, Kira dan Jiraiya sedang berkumpul di ruang Hokage. Beberapa menit lagi mereka berdua akan meninggalkan Konoha. Nampak sang Hokage wanita memandang kearah Naruto dan Kira, tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang di ucapkannya, tatapannya kosong memandang kedua cucunya yang salah satu akan meninggalkan Konoha.

"Sudahlah Tsunade salah satu cucumu ini akan baik baik saja bersamaku. Aku akan menjadikannya shinobi yang kuat melebihi kita bertiga". Mendengar perkataan salah satu temannya Tsunade hanya mengangguk setuju. Setelah mengatkan itu Naruto dan Jiraiya segera meninggalkan kantor Hokage diikuti dengan Kira yang akan mengantarkannya sampai gerbang desa. Sesampainya disana Kira segera berhenti melangkah. Naruto menoleh kebelakang memandang sebentar wajah Kira.

"Aku akan kembali dan mengalahkanmu". Kata Naruto dengan mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Kira. Mendengar kata kata penuh semangat dari Naruto, Kira hanya tersenyum dan tidak membalas kata kata Naruto.

**To be continue….**

**Saran dan review nya saya tunggu untuk masuk Shippuden series.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Past and Future**

**Naruto by Masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Typo**

Chapter sebelumnya

"Aku akan kembali dan mengalahkanmu". Kata Naruto dengan mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Kira. Mendengar kata kata penuh semangat dari Naruto, Kira hanya tersenyum dan tidak membalas kata kata Naruto.

* * *

Setelah kepergian Naruto dan Jiraiya, Kira segera berbalik arah kembali ke kantor Hokage. Dia berjalan dengan tenang dan sesekali menyapa penduduk yang berpapasan dengannya, tak berselang lama dia sudah sampai di depan gedung Hokage dan segera masuk menuju ruangan utama dalam gedung tersebut.

Tok.. tok.. tok.. Kira segera mengetuk pintu dimana dibalik pintu tersebut merupakan tempat kerja orang nomor satu di Desa Konohagakure no Sato. Terdengar suara wanita dari dalam ruangan yang menyuruhnya masuk. Kira segera membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalam ruang kerja sang Kage. Dia melihat dua orang wanita di ruangan itu sedang memandangi dirinya yang sedang berjalan mendekat.

"Kau sudah kembali Kira". Tanya salah satu wanita yang sedang duduk santai di meja kerjanya, sedang satu wanita lainnya sedang berdiri dengan menggendong babi kecil kesayangannya. Mendengar itu Kira hanya mengangguk dan tak bersuara untuk menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang sudah di anggap neneknya sendiri.

"Kemasi barang barangmu, mulai saat ini kau akan tinggal bersamaku dan Shizune".

"Baik Baa-san. Saya pamit dulu". Jawab Kira dan segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju ke apartemen Naruto untuk mengemasi semua barang barangnya. Sementara Tsunade dan Shizune hanya memandang kepergian Kira dari meja kerjanya. Di tengah perjalan menuju apartemen, Kira melihat sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam senjata ninja. Dia berjalan mendekati toko tersebut, dilihatnya dari luar terpajang banyak sekali senjata senjata ninja. Kira masih melihat lihat aneka ragam senjata senjata tersebut dari luar toko. Tiba tiba seseorang laki laki paruh baya mungkin bisa dikatakan tua berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu anak muda". Tanya laki laki tua itu.

"E.. eh maaf Jii-san saya hanya melihat lihat". Jawab Kira kaget.

"Kalau begitu masuklah".

"Tapi saya tidak ingin membeli Jii-san, saya tidak punya uang untuk membeli dagangan Jiji".

Hahaha… Tawa kakek itu pelan mendengar kata kata Kira.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu membeli, aku hanya menyuruhmu masuk. Tadi kau bilang mau melihat lihat, jadi masuklah kau bisa melihat dengan jelas senjata senjata itu dari dalam". Katanya ramah pada Kira.

Mendengar jawaban sang kakek, Kira segera melangkah masuk mengikuti sang pemilik toko dari belakang. Kira tak menyangka toko yang kelihatan kecil dari luar ini menyimpan segudang senjata ninja dengan berbagai type. Dilihatnya satu persatu senjata senjata itu hingga ia tak sadar kakek pemilik toko itu sedang mengawasinya. Setelah beberapa lama, pandangan Kira tertuju pada sebuah katana usang yang di pajang di sudut ruangan.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan senjata itu". Kata kakek itu dengan senyuman ramah di bibirnya.

"Iya Jii-san dari kecil saya sangat tertarik dengan sebuah pedang".

"Yang kau lihat itu hanya katana usang, tidak ada yang mau membelinya. Ikutlah denganku akan kutunjukkan koleksi kecil ku". Kata sang kakek mengajak Kira ke sebuah ruangan tempat penyimpanan barang barang berharga miliknya. Kira segera mengikuti kemana kakek di hadapannya berjalan. Hanya beberapa langkah saja sang kakek berhenti dan menggeser pintu tradisional di depannya.

Sreekkkk… Dalam sekejab terlihat puluhan katana yang di pajang berjejer, tidak hanya katana saja. Tanto, Wakizashi, Kodachi, Chukoto, Ninja-to, Nodachi dan Odachi juga bertengger dengan rapi di ruangan ini. Sungguh koleksi yang luar biasa batin Kira kagum.

"Masuk saja". Kata sang kakek menyuruh Kira untuk masuk ke ruangan pribadinya.

"Tidak apa apa kek ?". Tanya Kira pada sang kakek, sedang yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah kearahnya. Mereka berdua segera masuk keruangan tersebut, mata Kira bergantian memandangi pedang pedang di depannya. Dia sangat kagum dengan pedang pedang indah yang di miliki kakek tersebut.

"Dari tadi kau belum memperkenalkan diri anak muda, siapa namamu ?". Tanya sang kakek yang sukses mengalihkan pandangan Kira dari pedang pedang di lihatnya.

"Eh.. maaf Jiji saya lupa, maaf kalau saya tidak sopan. Nama saya Kira". Jawab Kira dengan memandang wajah kakek di depannya.

"Baiklah Kira-kun kau boleh memanggilku Miyamoto Musashi". Ucap Musashi sambil membungkukkan punggungnya di depan Kira.

"Hajimemashite Musashi-jiji". Ucap Kira dengan membungkuk pula di depan Musashi.

"Dari sekian banyak katana ini, mana yang paling Jii-san sukai". Mendengar pertanyaan dari Kira, Musashi hanya tersenyum dan malah berbalik tanya.

"Kalau Kira-kun, mana yang paling di sukai". Tanya balik Musashi pada Kira. Mendengar pertanyaan itu Kira hanya bolak balik memandang satu persatu katana di depannya dan mengabaikan senjata senjata lainya karena dia hanya tertarik pada pedang katana. Akhirnya pandangan nya tertuju pada sebuah katana berwarna hitam yang berada paling bawah dari sederetan katana yang di pajang. Kira menoleh kearah Musashi dan menunjuk salah satu katana yang dia sukai.

"Kenapa kau memilih katana itu Kira-kun". Tanya Musashi dengan ramah.

"Entahlah Jiji, hanya feeling saja". Musashi tersenyum ramah mendengar jawaban dari Kira. Disuruhnya Kira untuk mengambil katana yang di sukainya.

"Ambillah Kira-kun dan buka sarung pedangnya". Kata Musashi menyuruh Kira untuk mengambil katana pilihannya. Kira segera mengambil katana tersebut dan di bawanya kedepan Musashi. Katana itu sempat terjatuh dari pegangan Kira tapi segera diangkatnya kembali dengan kedua tangannya. Mengetahui itu Musashi hanya tertawa kecil, dia tau kalau katana itu sangat berat meskipun bentuknya seperti katana katana biasa tapi beratnya lebih berat dari tumpukan 100 katana.

"Ini katana atau apa Jiji, beratnya..?". belum sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya Musashi segera memotong.

"Itu bukan katana sembarangan Kira-kun, bukalah sarungnya dan amati dengan teliti setiap inchi mata katana itu". Kira segera membuka sarung katana itu. Kembali dia dikejutkan lagi dengan katana yang di peganggnya. Hanya satu warna, tak seperti biasanya katana pada umumnya yang berwarna putih stainless mengkilap dengan garis meliuk liuk di pinggir mata katana yang menjadi pembatas antara Hanom (mata pedang) dan Mine (badan pedang) dari sebuah katana. Yang di pegang Kira adalah katana hitam mengkilap seperti kaca yang dapat memantulkan wajahnya di badan pedang. Tidak ada goresan sedikitpun di pedang itu. Hanomnya terlihat sangat tajam dan keras. Ditengah tengah Mine katana itu terdapat Shinogi tipis yang memanjang membentuk garis sedikit bengkok megikuti bentuk pola katana pada umumnya. Bentuk Tsubanya seperti Shuriken yang menjadi pembatas antara Tsuka (handle) dan Shiraha (blade). Kira mengelus badan katana itu dengan tanganya dari pangkal sampai ujung katana tersebut. Beberapa kali dia melakukan itu dan sesekali mengayunkan katana hitam yang di pegangnya.

"Apa kau suka". Kira dikagetkan dengan kata kata Musashi yang membuyarkan kekagumannya.

"Ini sangat bagus Jii-san". Kata Kira dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Kau boleh memilikinya jika kau bisa menguasainya". Kata Musashi penuh maksut.

"Maksut Jii-san ?".

"Ada sesuatu yang kuat dan jahat dalam katana itu. Entah apa aku juga belum pernah melihatnya. Katana ini tidak pernah terpisah dari sarungnya setelah selesai dibuat oleh pembuatnya. Orang yang membuatnya pun tak dapat mencabut kembali katana ini setelah selesai di buat dan di sarungkannya untuk pertama kali". Kata Musashi menjelaskan.

"Menarik sekali". Ucap Kira sambil tersenyum ke arah Musashi.

"Jangan bercanda Kira-kun. Tidak ada yang kuat mencabut katana ini barang seinchipun. Sudah ratusan bahkan ribuan orang berusaha mencabut katana ini tapi tidak ada yang berhasil. Banyak diantara mereka yang mati setelah berusaha mencabut katana ini dan sebagian, banyak yang kehilangan akal sehatnya". Musashi kembali menjelaskan sejarah kelam katana hitam itu pada Kira.

Kira meneguk ludah setelah mendengar cerita menyeramkan mengenai katana hitam ini. Wajahnya sedikit memucat setelah mendengar kata kematian dan menjadi gila. Tapi segera di tepis pikiran itu, karena bagaimanapun katana itu sangat menarik perhatiannya.

"Tapi kau mampu mencabutnya dengan mudah. Aku juga baru kali ini melihat bentuk asli Shiraha katana ini setelah lebih dari 40 tahun ku simpan. Mungkin pedang ini telah memilih tuannya". Kembali Musashi melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Dari mana Jii-san mendapatkan katana ini". Kira kembali bertanya dengan menyarungkan kembali katana yang di pegangnya.

"Aku mendapatkan katana ini dari Negara Besi, Negara tempat para samurai berada. Dulu aku juga salah satu samurai disana, hingga perang berakhir aku telah membunuh ribuan samurai yang menjadi musuhku dalam peperangan. Sebenarnya aku sangat menyesal melakukan itu semua hingga setelah perang berakhir ku putuskan untuk mengembara dan sampai di Konoha".

"Jadi Jii-san sangat hebat hingga mampu membunuh ribuan samurai ya".

"Hahaha… Tidak juga. Itu hanya kebetulan dan nasib baik yang menyertaiku hingga aku bisa mengalahkan musuh musuhku". Jawab Musashi dengan sedikit beralasan.

"Maukan Jiji mengajariku Kenjutsu".

"Untuk apa kau belajar Kenjutsu". Tanya Musashi.

"Tadi Jiji bilang "_kau boleh memilikinya jika bisa menguasainya_" lalu bagaimana aku menguasainya jika tidak ada yang mengajariku. Jawab Kira berusaha membujuk Musashi agar mau mengajarinya.

"Hahaha.. Kau benar benar pintar membalikkan kata kata. Baiklah aku akan mengajarimu dan aku…. akan benar benar menyiksamu Kira-kun". Jawab Musashi dengan ekspresi sadis di akhir kata katanya.

Kira sangat senang mendengar jawaban dari Musashi yang akan mengajarinya tehnik pedang. Berkali kali dia mengucapkan arigatou dan membungkuk di depan Musashi.

"Sudahlah Kira-kun jangan berterima kasih terus padaku, lebih baik kau siapkan dirimu untuk besok".

"Hai Musashi-sensei". Jawab Kira tegas.

Mendengar jawaban yang penuh semangat dari Kira, Musashi hanya tersenyum kecil dan memandang calon muridnya.

"Lalu, apakah katana ini juga di buat di Negara Besi?". Tanya Kira lagi ingin mengetahui asal usul katana yang di pegangnya.

"Ya.. Katana ini di buat oleh salah satu pembuat pedang terbaik di Negara Besi. Awalnya dia melihat batu meteor yang jatuh dari langit, dia mengambilnya dan menempanya menjadi sebilah pedang. Entah berapa tahun yang di habiskannya untuk menyelesaikan pedang yang kau pegang itu. Di akhir kehidupannya, dia bercerita sedikit tentang karya terakhirnya itu, dia mengatakan melihat sosok yang menyeramkan menyerupai kepulan asap hitam dan bermata merah menyala tepat setelah dia menyelesaikan katana itu".

"Menyeramkan". Kata Kira setelah mendengar cerita dari Musashi.

"Apa kau takut".

"Hmm.. Tidak Jii-san, malah aku sangat penasaran dengan katana ini". Kata Kira menjawab pertanyaan Musashi dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

Selesai mengatakan itu, Kira segera berjalan ke tempat awal katana itu di simpan. Dia menoleh sebentar ke arah Musashi dan meletakkan kembali katana itu di tempat asalnya. Mereka berdua segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan berjalan kembali ke luar rumah. Tak terasa hari sudah akan petang, Kira segera berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumah Tsunade.

"Mendengar cerita Jiji tau tau sudah sore. Baiklah Jii-san aku pulang dulu dan besok aku akan datang lagi kesini untuk berlatih Kenjutsu". Setelah mendengar kata kata Kira, Musashi hanya menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum. Kira segera berjalan keluar meninggalkan kakek yang baru di kenalnya, dalam hati dia sangat senang karena akan mendapat senjata yang hebat meskipun belum tentu akan banar banar memilikinya tapi melihatnya saja sudah cukup membuat hatinya senang.

* * *

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai ke apartemen Naruto. Kira segera masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam karena dia tau penghuninya sudah pergi untuk berlatih dengan ayah angkatnya. Sesampainya di dalam ruangan, Kira segera mengemasi pakaianya dan melangkah pergi menuju kediaman Hokage. Dia berjalan dengan pelan dan terkesan santai sambil menikmati pemandangan Desa Konoha menjelang sore hari, hingga tak terasa dia sudah sampai di depan rumah Tsunade. Kira segera mengetuk pintu utama dalam bangunan tersebut. Tak menunggu lama, seseorang membukakan pintu dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"Kau dari mana Kira-kun dari tadi Nona Tsunade sudah menunggumu".

"Eh.. Maaf Shizune-nee, aku dari jalan jalan disekitar desa". Jawab Kira sambil melangkah masuk dan menemui Baa-san nya yang sedang duduk santai di teras belakang rumah. Tsunade yang melihat Kira segera menyuruhnya duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Cuma itu yang kau bawa Kira-kun". Tanya Tsunade mengetahui Kira hanya membawa tas kecil di punggungnya.

"Iya Baa-san ini sudah cukup". Ucap Kira sambil duduk di sebelah Baa-sannya.

"Oh iya Baa-san… Apa Baa-san mengenal Musashi pemilik toko senjata yang berada di pojok perempatan itu".

"Iya aku tau. Apa kau ingin membeli salah satu senjatanya". Jawab Tsunade yang akan meneguk teh hijau di samping mejanya.

"Eh tidak, tadi aku mampir di tokonya dan mengobrol sebentar denganya". Jawab Kira.

"Apa dia orang yang hebat". Lanjut Kira bertanya ingin mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Musashi.

"Miyamoto Musashi, dia adalah mantan salah satu samurai hebat di masanya. Karena kehebatannya memainkan pedang, dia mendapat julukan Dewa Pedang dan pernah membantai ribuan samurai pada masa perang di Negara Besi".

"Jadi dia ahli dalam Kenjutsu". Tanya Kira lagi.

"Ya begitulah, apa kau tertarik dengan Kenjutsu".

"Sangat Baa-san. Dia juga sudah menerimaku menjadi muridnya". Jawab Kira mantap.

"Kau harus belajar dengan sungguh sungguh". Ucap Tsunade dengan tangan menaruh cangkir teh di meja sampingnya duduk.

"Pasti Baa-san". Jawab Kira.

"Shizune antarkan Kira ke kamarnya". Perintah Tsunade pada junior setianya.

"Baik Nona Tsunade.. Ayo ikut aku Kira-kun".

"Kira. Besok pagi sebelum aku berangkat ke kantor Hokage, aku ingin melihat hasil latihanmu". Kata Tsunade sebelum Kira berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Mendengar itu, Kira hanya menganggukkan wajahnya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Tsunade. Mereka berdua segera berjalan masuk meninggalkan sang Godaime Hokage yang sedang menikmati teh hijau di terasnya belakang rumahnya. Hanya beberapa langkah mereka sudah sampai di ruangan yang dituju. Kira segera masuk dan menaruh barang barang di lemari kamarnya.

* * *

**Pagi 05.30**

Terlihat seorang anak laki laki dengan nafas yang tersenggal sengal sedang bertarung menghadapi wanita yang merupakan orang terkuat di Konoha. Wanita itu berkali kali menyerang dengan pukulan dan tenaganya yang seperti monster. Banyak retakan dan cekungan tanah yang terbentuk akibat jutsu yang di keluarkan wanita tersebut. "**Tsuuten kyaku**". Bruaaaagh.. krtatak.. ktak.. brugh… Batu besar yang sedang tak beruntung itu segera hancur berkeping keping setelah menerima tendangan super keras dari sang monster. Dengan gesit Kira segera melompat kesamping dan bersalto beberapa kali untuk menjauh dari Tsunade. "**Suiton: suiryūdan no jutsu**" Kira membalas serangan dengan mengeluarkan salah satu jutsu airnya. Naga air segera melesat mengarah ke Tsunade tapi segera di hindarinya dengan mudah. Tak menyiakan waktu Tsunade segera berlari menuju Kira.

"**Doton : doryuuheki**" Kira segera membuat dinding tanah untuk menahan pukulan monster dari Tsunade. Bruakkkh.. Bughh… Akh… barrier dinding tanah yang dibuat Kira tak mampu memblok serangan Tsunade, sehingga pukulannya menembus dan mengenai dadanya. Kira terpental kebelakng dan terguling guling beberapa meter.

"Kena kau!… "**Chain chakra!**". Syut.. syut.. syut.. Rantai rantai itu segera melilit tubuh Tsunade. Tak tinggal diam, Tsunade segera mengalirkan chakra ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kratagh.. kratagh.. sling…

"Aa..apa dia memutuskan rantai rantaiku. Sial jika begini aku akan kalah". Batin Kira tak percaya Tsunade berhasil memutuskan rantai chakranya. Tsunade segera berlari dan melompat ke atas untuk menyerang balik "**Oukashou**" teriak Tsunade mengeluarkan pukulan super kuatnya. "**Barrier chain**". Bruagh.. Benturan pun terjadi antara pukulan Tsunade dengan chain chakra milik Kira. Meskipun rantai chakranya tak hancur tapi Kira terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang karena saking kuatnya pukulan Tsunade. Kira segera menambah chakra pada rantai rantainya, aksi saling dorong pun terjadi karena keduanya tak mau mengalah. "**Tsuuten kyaku**" Tiba tiba Tsunade mengeluarkan tendangannya dan menghancurkan barrier chain milik Kira. Melihat rantai chakranya hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kira segera melepaskan jutsu tersebut dan bersalto ke belakang beberapa kali untuk menjauh dari Tsunade dan mencari ide untuk mengalahkannya.

"Kekuatannya sangat mengerikan, tapi lambat soal kecepatan. Akan kumanfaatkan itu". Kata Kira dalam hati.

"Apa kau menyerah ?". Ucap Tsunade dengan senyuman meremehkan.

"Menyerah ?. Tak akan Baa-san. Ayo kita lanjutkan". Jawab Kira yang tak mau diremehkan.

"**Gravity seal. Kai**!".

"Majulah!". Ucap mereka bersamaan. Kira segara berlari menuju Tsunade dengan kecepatan di luar manusia normal dan berusaha menyerangnya dengan Taijutsu.

" Aa… apa.. kecepa..". Duagh.. Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya tiba tiba sudah mendarat pukulan di perut Tsunade yang membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah dan mengeluarkan sedikit cairan bening seperti air dari dalam mulutnya. Kira segera muncul di belakang Tsunade dan berusaha untuk menendang kepalanya. Duagh.. Lagi lagi Tsunade terkena serangan telak dari Kira. Tsunade segera terlempar kedepan beberapa meter. Tak menyia nyiakan kesempatan, Kira segera menuju ke tempat Tsunade untuk menyerangnya lagi. Tsunade segera berdiri. Mengetahui ada bahaya di belakang, Tsunade segera menundukkan badannya. Serangan Kira pun gagal, dia segera melompat dan mendarat di salah satu dahan pohon di depan Tsunade.

"Bagaimana Baa-san, apa aku hebat". Kata Kira dengan senyuman yang dibuat buat berusaha memancing emosi dari neneknya. Mendengar kata kata itu Tsunade segera melepaskan jubah hijaunya. Dia terlihat sangat kesal. Melihat umpannya di makan, Kira melanjutkan lagi kata kata manisnya.

"Tampaknya kau mulai serius Tsunade Baa-san". Ucap Kira dengan melompat turun dari dahan pohon tempatnya bertengger.

"Jangan sombong bocah". Setelah mengatakan itu Tsunade segera berlari ke arah Kira. Dia menyerang dengan membabi buta. Segala pukulan dan tendangan dilesatkannya dengan cepat, Kira berhasil menghindarinya dan sesekali memblock serangan Tsunade. Meskipun tak mengenai tubuhnya tapi Kira dapat merasakan betapa kuatnya pukulan dan tendangan Tsunade.

"Ini sangat berbahaya". Kata Kira dalam hati, dia segera melompat menjauh. Setelah sudah cukup jauh, Kira segera mengeluarkan shuriken dan melemparnya ke arah Tsunade "**Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu**". Melihat puluhan shuriken melaju kearahnya, Tsunade tetap berlari kearah Kira dan segera mengalirkan Chakra di kedua tangannya. "**Chakura no mesu**" sling.. sling sling.. Puluhan shuriken itupun terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Jarak semakin dekat, Tsunade segera melompat keatas dan mengumpulkan kembali chakra dalam jumlah besar di kepalan tangan kananya "**Oukashou**" teriak Tsunade. "**Suiton : taihodan" **Kira berusaha mengadu salah satu jutsu airnya. Pyarrr… karena saking kuatnya pukulan Tsunade, meriam air yang di buat Kira segera hancur dan menyisakan Tsunade yang tetap melesat kearahnya. Pukulan telak pun mendarat di dada kanannya, Kira terpental ke belakang dan menabrak pohon hingga tumbang. Uhuk.. uhuk.. Kira memuntahkan darah segar dalam jumlah banyak, beberapa tulang rusuknya patah, namun Kira masih berusaha berdiri.

"Nona Tsunade, sudah cukup !". Teriak Shizune dengan berlari berusaha menghentikan sparring mereka berdua. Shizune segera membantu Kira berdiri.

"Apa kau baik baik saja Kira-kun ?". Tanya Shizune khawatir.

"A.. a..aku ba..ik baik saja Shi..zune-nee". Jawab Kira terbata karena menahan sakit akibat pukulan Tsunade.

"Buka bajumu Kira". Kata Tsunade sambil berjalan mendekati Kira dan Shizune. Kira segera membuka bajunya dengan dibantu oleh Shizune sedangkan Tsunade segera memeriksa dadanya.

"Bagaimana Nona Tsunade".

"Dia baik baik saja, hanya beberapa rusuk yang patah, tidak ada luka serius dalam tubuhnya". Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Shizune, Tsunade segera mengalirkan chakra hijau dari kedua telapak tangannya. Tak lama kemudian kondisi Kira segera membaik tapi masih membutuhkan beberapa hari perawatan untuk bisa sembuh seperti semula.

"Itu sangat hebat Baa-san. Bisakah aku mempelajarinya?". Tanya Kira setelah Tsunade menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah alasan ku menyuruhmu tetap tinggal disini. Aku akan mengajarkan jutsuku padamu, karena kulihat control chakramu lumayan bagus dan akan sempurna jika aku membimbingmu". Jawab Tsunade.

"Terima kasih Sensei". Ucap Kira dengan menunduk hormat di depan Tsunade.

"Panggil Baa-san saja. Mulai besok aku akan melatihmu, bangunlah pagi pagi karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu".

"Hai Baa-san !". Ucap Kira dengan semangat. Mereka bertiga segera berjalan meninggalkan area latihan dan menuju kediaman Tsunade. Dalam perjalanan, Tsunade sempat menjelaskan tentang control chakra yang baik. Kira mendengarkan dengan antusias kata kata dari Tsunade, dia sangat senang karena mendapat orang orang hebat yang mau melatihnya. Sesampainya di rumah, mereka bertiga segera membersihkan diri dan bersiap menjalankan aktifitas masing masing. Tsunade dan Shizune segera ke kantor Hokage sedangkan Kira beristirahat sebentar untuk memulihkan tenaganya sebelum melangkah menuju rumah/toko Musashi untuk berlatih Kenjutsu.

* * *

**Pagi 09.00**

"Pagi Musashi-Jiji". Ucap Kira menyapa orang yang sedang sibuk merapikan barang barang dagangannya.

"Kau datang juga Kira-kun". Jawab Musashi setelah mengetahui orang yang menyapanya.

"Sesuai kesepakatan Musashi-Jiji". Jawab Kira sambil membantu Musashi merapikan beberapa senjata yang akan di jualnya.

"Apa kau sudah siap ?". Tanya Musashi yang di beri anggukan oleh Kira. Mereka berdua segera pergi kebelakang rumah tempat Musashi biasa membuat senjata. Di belakang rumahnya memang tak nampak luas tapi ini sudah cukup memberi ruang untuk berlatih Kenjutsu.

"Ambillah palu besar itu dan ayunkan 1000 kali bergantian kanan dan kiri seperti kau mengayunkan pedang".

"A..apa kau mau membunuhku Sensei". Tanya Kira yang keget karena latihannya akan sekeras ini.

"Lakukan saja Kira-kun, palu itu tidak berat hanya kelihatan besar saja". Kira segera mendekati palu itu. Dilihatnya berkalai kali palu yang memiliki panjang gagang 1,5 meter dan kepala palu yang besarnya hampir sama dengan gallon air minum.

"A..a..apanya yang ti..dak berat Sen..sei". Ucap Kira terbata sambil berusaha mengangkat palu itu.

"Jika kau terus mengeluh dari mana kau akan menjadi kuat. Bawa kesini akan ku beri sedikit contoh mengayunkan palu itu". Perintah Musashi. Mendengar kata kata Senseinya, Kira segera mengangkat palu besar itu dan di bawa ke depan Musashi.

"Perhatikan Kira-kun". Dengan satu tangan Musashi memegang paling ujung gagang palu itu dan mengayunkannya beberapa kali. Bergantian kanan dan kiri empat gerakan mengayun dicontohkannya. Kira hanya memandang heran melihat kakek tua itu menganyunkan palu besar tersebut tanpa kelihatan kelelahan.

"Jika di total, berarti aku akan mengayunkan palu itu sebanyak 4000 ayunan". Tanya Kira.

"Ya". Jawab Musashi dengan senyuman sadis yang terukir di bibir hitamnya.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti". Kira hanya mengangguk dan menelan ludah.

"Lakukan. Aku akan mengawasimu sebentar, jika gerakan yang kau lakukan sudah benar akan ku tinggalkan kau disini dan jangan coba coba mencuri latihanmu".

"Baik Sensei". Setelah mengatakan itu Kira segera melakukan pertintah Musashi. Di ayunkannya palu besar itu seperti yang di contohkan Senseinya. Beberapa puluh ayunan, Kira masih terlihat kuat hingga mencapai ratusan ke dua Kira berkali kali terduduk di kedua lututnya. Tenaganya serasa terkuras habis.

"Baru dua ratus lebih aku sudah seperti ini, aku memang masih lemah". Batin Kira. Segera dia berdiri dan mengayunkan kembali palu besar itu. Musahi hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baiklah Kira-kun. Kurasa gerakannya sudah benar, aku akan kembali ke luar untuk menjaga toko. Jika sudah selesai kau boleh beristirahat". Ucap Musashi dengan berlalu meninggalkan Kira yang sedang dalam masa penyiksaan. Mendengar itu Kira segera melanjutkan latihannya, diayunkannya berkali kali palu besar itu hingga tak terasa hari sudah sore tapi Kira belum juga menyelesaikan latihannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, hanya tinggal beberapa kali dan aku akan menyelesaikannya". Kembali dia mengayunkan palu itu beberapa kali hingga dia tak sadar Musashi sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Brughh.. Kira melempar sembarangan palu yang menyiksanya itu.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh..akhirnya hosh.. selesai juga". Ucap Kira yang langsung berbaring di tanah setelah menyelesaikan latihannya.

"Sudah selesai ya". Ucap Musashi membangunkan Kira dari acara tidurannya. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Senseinya, Kira segera berdiri dan menyambar minuman yang di bawakan Musashi. Segara di teguk habis air mineral itu.

"Hari sudah sore Kira-kun, sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat". Kata Musashi pada Kira yang masih sibuk menenggak cairan berwarna putih bening itu.

"Baiklah Sensei aku pulang dulu". Kira segera melangkah keluar dari rumah Musashi dan langsung menuju kediaman Tsunade. Sesampainya dirumah, Kira segera mandi dan Tsunade kembali memeriksa dada Kira yang sempat terkena pukulan mautnya tadi pagi. Setelah pemeriksaan singkat itu, Kira segera tidur karena kakinya sudah tak kuat lagi menyangga tubuhnya.

* * *

Hari hari di lalui Kira dengan latihan berat yang di berikan Tsunade dan Dewa Pedang Miyamoto Musashi. Kira tidak mengeluh sedikitpun, dia sadar latihan berat ini merupakan jembatan yang harus di lalui untuk mewujudkan mimpi mimpinya. Setiap pagi dia selalu berlatih dengan Tsunade dan di lanjutkan latihan Kenjutsu dengan Musashi hingga sore hari. Hingga tak terasa waktu berjalan cepat, sudah hampir dua tahun Kira tinggal bersama Tsunade dan menjadi murid Musahi. Selama dua tahun terakhir ini Naruto juga tak pernah memberinya kabar. Dengan latihan keras yang di berikan Tsunade, kini kemampuan control chakra Kira juga hampir setara dengannya. Jutsu jutsu andalan nenek angkatnya itu sudah ia kuasai dan tinggal menyempurnakannya begitu juga dengan jurus jurus pedang dari Musashi. Dia sangat mahir menggunakan pedang dan mampu mengimbangi Musashi saat sparring, meskipun gerakannya belum sesempurna Senseinya. Musahi sangat bangga memiliki murid seperti Kira, dengan otak encernya dan kemauan yang keras, Kira berhasil dengan cepat menyerap semua tehnik tehnik pedang yang dimiliki Musashi.

Sesekali Kira juga menggunakan pedang hitam itu untuk berlatih (sparring) dengan Musashi. Sedikit demi sedikit dia sudah memahami pedang yang akan di berikan oleh Senseinya itu.

* * *

Setelah dirasa mampu dan menguasai, Musashi segera memberikan pedang hitam yang pernah di janjikannya itu. Sebelum acara serah terima berlangsung Musashi menginginkan untuk bertarung Kenjutsu (sparring) melawan Kira. Mungkin ini bisa dikatakan test terakhir dari Musashi. Kira segera menyanggupi permintaan Senseinya yang akan di laksanankan besok pagi dan akan di saksikan beberapa ahli Kenjutsu di Konoha. Bahkan Tsunade juga menyempatkan untuk melihat hasil latihan cucu angkatnya itu. Dalam pertarungan itu Musashi dan Kira menunjukkan beberapa tehnik pedang yang hebat yang tak di miliki oleh ahli pedang di Konoha. Semua orang yang menyaksikan pertarungan Kenjutsu guru dan murid itu terpukau kagum melihat gerakan indah mereka berdua. Mereka seperti menari menggunakan pedang, gerakannya indah dan lentur. Tapi jangan salah, sekali hilang konsentrasi maka anggota tubuh bisa putus terkena sabetan pedang dari lawannya. Beberapa jam berlalu dan akhirnya Kira berhasil mengalahkan Musashi meskipun dengan usaha yang sangat keras. Musashipun memberikan pedang hitam yang di simpannya selama 42 tahun terakhir itu kepada Kira.

"Gunakan dengan baik pedang ini Kira-kun". Kata Musashi sambil menyerahkan pedang hitam yang di janjikannya 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Baik Sensei". Jawab Kira dengan menerima katana yang di berikan oleh Senseinya.

"Sebagai tanda kelulusanmu, aku juga punya hadiah untukmu Kira". Kata Tsunade ikut nyambung pembicaraan Musashi dan Kira.

"Apa itu Baa-san". Tanya Kira antusias.

"Besok pagi kau akan menerimanya. Hari sudah sore sebaiknya kita pulang dulu". Kata Tsunade membuyarkan orang orang yang berada di lapangan latihan itu.

"Arigatou Musashi. Kau telah mengajarkan sesuatu yang hebat pada cucuku". Ucap Tsunade pada Musashi sebelum berpisah menuju rumah masing masing.

"Arigatou Sensei". Ucap Kira.

"Douitashimashite Hokage-sama Kira-kun". Jawab Musashi.

Setelah mengatakan itu mereka semua berpisah meninggalkan area latihan dan menuju rumah masing masing. Kira sangat senang karena usaha kerasnya selama dua tahun ini berhasil. Dalam perjalanan pulang, dia memikirkan apa yang akan di berikan Tsunade besok pagi dan sudah tak sabar untuk menerimanya.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, disebuah lapangan yang cukup luas tepat di belakang kediaman Hokage terlihat remaja laki laki memakai T-shit putih dan celana hitam sedang berlatih contol chakra mengendalikan element air untuk menyempurnakan jutsu jutsu yang di pelajarinya. Tanpa disadari seorang wanita yang menjadi Sensei sekaligus nenek angkatnya sedang berdiri mengawasi tak jauh dari tempatnya berlatih.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah menguasai suiton dengan baik, bahkan kau mampu menciptakan air dari udara seperti kakekku". Kata seseorang wanita dengan membawa gulungan agak besar yang membuyarkan latihannya.

"Semua ini karena bimbingan Baa-san". Jawab Kira dengan tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Tsunade.

"Ini adalah kontrak Kuchiyoshe, tuliskan namamu dengan darah pada gulungan ini. Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan mengajarkan tehnik untuk memanggilnya. Kau harus mengalirkan sedikit chakra saat melakukan segel tangan dan meneriakkkan nama jutsu. Perhatikan baik baik". Kata Tsunade menjelaskan.

"Babi, anjing, burung, monyet, domba "**Kuchiyose no jutsu**". Dhuar… Muncul kepulan asap putih yang lumayan tebal dibarengi dengan kemunculan siput putih dengan punggung bergaris biru. Perlahan lahan asap putih itu menghilang dan menampakkan Katsuyu dengan ukuran sebesar mobil.

"Ada apa Tsunade-sama". Kata Katsuyu yang di summon oleh Tsunade. Mendengar itu Tsunade segera menjelaskan maksut dan tujuan pada hewan Kuchiyosenya. Katsuyu segera mengangguk mengerti setelah menerima penjelasan dari masternya.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti Kira". Tanya Tsunade dan di beri anggukan oleh Kira.

"Coba praktekkan". Perintah Tsunade. Kira segera membentuk segel tangan dan mengalirkan sebagian chakranya.

"Kuchi…".

"Tunggu. Jangan kau alirkan chakramu dulu". Teriak Tsunade setelah menyadari sesuatu tapi terlambat. Kira sudah melakukan tehnik yang baru di pelajarinya tanpa mengetahui konsekuensi jika pengguna tidak mempunyai kontrak dengan hewan Kuchiyose maka akan tersesat entah kemana.

"Yose no jutsu". Dhuar… Asap putih mengepul di tempat Kira melakukan jutsu itu. Perlahan lahan asap itu menghilang tertiup angin. Tsunade melihat tak percaya bahwa Kira sudah tidak ada di tempatnya melakukan jutsu, Katsuyu segera di perintah untuk mencarinya di hutan Shikkotsu dan langsung menghilang meninggalkan Tsunade yang sedang kebingungan. Berkali kali Tsunade merutiki diri sendiri, karena kecerobohannya.

**To be continue….**

Sebenarnya saya mau langsung ke Shippuden series tapi disini saya masih punya tokoh OC, jadi Chapter ini full Kira Uzumaki untuk memperkuat karakternya.

Maaf ya kalau saya tidak pernah membalas review para reader sekalian. Untuk kesempatan kali ini saya akan membalas semua review yang masuk di fic saya. Dan untuk Shippuden series di chap depan, saya akan menunggu review2 para reader. Minimal 20 review baru akan saya update chapter 6 yang uda masuk ke shippuden series.

_**Yang mau ngasi saran akan saya pertimbangkan jika sesuai dengan alur dan ga sembarangan.**_

**Yuichi** d tunggu lanjutanya ya...**"nih dah lanjut"**

**Blue-Temple Of The King** ditunggu lanjutnya aja buat chap depan **"nih dah lanjut"**

**dedyagustar95** keren senpai **"Ok. Makasih"**

**aldo** Pemeran utama nya Uzumaki Kira bin OC ya...? Aku harap kira menggantikan SASUKE di team 7 untuk sementara...!  
Dan dengan kedekatan nya dengan Naruto, Kira menghilangkan dendam nya terhadap 3 desa...!"**Kira, Naruto and Sasuke. Thanks sarannya, tapi saya uda siapin alurnya"**

**Dragon warior** lanjut tambahkan bumbu2 kekuatan utk Naru ya...:D **"bertahap saya ga suka sesuatu yang instan dan terlalu Godlike"**

**altadinata** lanjut. **"nih dah lanjut"**

**Kirisaki Shin** Lanjut... **"nih dah lanjut"**

**Onixynight** Hmm teman kira di uzusio itu maminya naruto yah...?Buat naru juga punya rantai chakra...Ini ada adegan romancenya...?kalau ada pairnya jangan yg udah pasaran yah mm kalau tdk ada juga nggak apa2...:)** "tunggu ja chapter berikutnya, alur yang saya siapkan ga ada pair"**

**A'Raion No Sun** yo Lanjut **"nih dah lanjut"**

**Nokia 7610** lanjutkan karyamu kawan **"nih dah lanjut"**

**Dark Namikaze Ryu **Apa fic ini seperti di canon atau ada perubahan sedikit? oke lanjutkan **"tunggu ja chapter berikutnya"**

**rijal uchiha **mana nih lanjutannya,ane tung bos. :D **"nih dah lanjut"**

si pinky girl itu emang kurang ajar... gak menghargai sama sekali perjuangan naru...  
oya... ini full friendship ya...hehe maaf baru review di chap ini... soalnya saya baru baca ff ini jadi reviewnya sekalian di chap 3 ini... **"sengaja saya buat begitu karena saya ingin Naruto keluar desa"**

**altadinata** apa kira bakal ngajaron naruto fuinjutsu? lanjut terus **"dikit"**

**Saladin no jutsu** lanjut **"nih dah lanjut"**

**Dragon warior** mantap lanjutkan **"nih dah lanjut"**

**Kirisaki Shi**n Lanjut... **"nih dah lanjut"**

**Ae Hatake** next **"nih dah lanjut"**

**Onixynight** Saran:gimana kalau naruto dan kira keluar desa ...dan mereka mencari anggota clan uzumaki lainnya dan juga naruto sudah berteman dengan kyubi ,dan naru juga udah tau asal usul kira dan orang tuanya gimana..? **"Naruto emang keluar desa tapi ga nyari Uzumaki lain. Untuk berteman dengan Kyubi nanti bertahap"**

**nanaleo099** Buat rokie 11 benci sakura **"wah saya ga janji"**

**Guest** lanjuttannya bro.. **"nih dah lanjut"**

**mimicucu** ini sangat keren, aku ga banyak komen tidak seperti fanfic lainya karena ini sudah kuat bngt baik dari karakter, seting, dan alur! Aku ragu kalau kamu bilang cuma asal? Kalau gitu aku ingin membaca karya terserius darimu.. **"Thanks, tapi ini emang fic asal dan aku juga baru pertama buat fic"**

**Namikaze Rantothor** nanti pairnya ino saja thor,,,and bikin sakura menyesal **"ga janji, tapi thanks sarannya"**

**fbalinz** yosh! lanjut author-san!** "nih dah lanjut"**

**rijalharits** bagus bgt bray,lanjutin terus :) **"nih dah lanjut"**

**Uzumaki 21** "Adventure &  
Hurt/Comfort, Naruto U.,  
Sasuke U."  
Main charanya Naruto & teme? Apa kah benar, mungkin lebih baik Naruto U., OC, #maybe?  
Oke teruskan karyamu. **"OK"**

**Onixynight** Kapan mereka(kira dan naruto) akan keluar desa...? **"Nih 3 tokoh utama saya da keluar desa semua"**

**Hadinamikaze** Ceritanya semakin menarik  
di tnggu lnjutannya **"nih dah lanjut"**

**raitogeckogk** sabar nunggu kelanjutannya nih..  
updatenya di cepetin ya thor-san **" uda cepet nih"**

**altadinata** siapa pair nya naruto?  
lsnjut terus...** "nih dah lanjut"**

**dikdik717**Keren...author memang hebat dalam menggunakan kata-kata. Yah...walaupun sedikit nge-bashing sakura. Lanjutan nya kutunggu..**"thanks, sengaja saya buat begitu"**

**suriken** chapterapa manti Naru dan kira dijadikan satu tim.? **"ya tapi bukan team 7"**

**koyuki hime 900** Yosh lanjutttttttttttt Ganbatte Ne. ohya siapaa yang jadi murid Tsunade, jangan Sakura Ya... Kira Uzumaki aja :D Kejam Banget sih Sakura GANBATTE NE **"Kira dan mungkin ada yang lain"**

**Black Id** Next...Naruto punya gak doujutsu author-san? **"di tunggu ja chap depan"**

**monkey D nico** Ch 5 dah Shippuden ya! **"rencana gitu tapi berubah chap 6 uda shippuden"**

**Agustatsumi** lanjutttt... **"nih dah lanjut"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Past and Future**

**Naruto by Masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Typo**

Chapter sebelumnya

"Apa kau sudah mengerti Kira". Tanya Tsunade dan di beri anggukan oleh Kira.

"Coba praktekkan". Perintah Tsunade. Kira segera membentuk segel tangan dan mengalirkan sebagian chakranya.

"Kuchi…".

"Tunggu. Jangan kau alirkan chakramu dulu". Teriak Tsunade setelah menyadari sesuatu tapi terlambat. Kira sudah melakukan tehnik yang baru di pelajarinya tanpa mengetahui konsekuensi jika pengguna tidak mempunyai kontrak dengan hewan Kuchiyose maka akan tersesat entah kemana.

"Yose no jutsu". Dhuar… Asap putih mengepul di tempat Kira melakukan jutsu itu. Perlahan lahan asap itu menghilang tertiup angin. Tsunade melihat tak percaya bahwa Kira sudah tidak ada di tempatnya melakukan jutsu, Katsuyu segera di perintah untuk mencarinya di hutan Shikkotsu dan langsung menghilang meninggalkan Tsunade yang sedang kebingungan. Berkali kali Tsunade merutuki diri sendiri, karena kecerobohannya.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.30. Dalam sebuah bangunan yang biasa di sebut Mansion Hokage, terlihat seorang wanita muda berambut hitam kecoklatan dengan panjang sepundak sedang berjalan mondar mandir dengan menggendong se ekor babi kecil di tangannya. Sesekali dia berguman karena orang yang di tunggunya tak kunjung datang. Di lihatnya lagi jam yang mengantung di dinding ruangan itu, hatinya mulai tak tenang karena tidak biasanya dua orang yang tinggal bersamanya itu belum kembali dari latihan. Merasa sudah terlalu lama menunggu, akhirnya Shizune memutuskan untuk menyusul ketempat dua orang itu biasa berlatih. Dia segera melangkahkan kaki menuju belakang rumah yang beberapa tahun ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Setelah sampai, pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang perempuan yang memakai jubah berwarna hijau sedang mondar mandir dan mengerutu tak jelas. Segera di dekati wanita yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Godaime Hokage itu.

"Apa yang terjadi Nona Tsunade, dimana Kira-kun". Ucap Shizune dengan memandang sang Kage yang sedang berjalan mondar mandir dan mengepalkan jari jari lentiknya dengan kuat. Bukan tidak mendengar atau bisu tapi Tsunade sengaja tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan asistenya itu. Dia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada cucunya beberapa jam yang lalu. Karena tak mendapat jawaban, Shizune kembali bertanya dengan pertanyaaan yang sama. Tsunade hanya menoleh dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Shizune yang sudah hafal dengan ekspresi wajah Tsunade, segera mengerti jika telah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan. Dia segera mengambil tindakan untuk menenangkan hati seniornya itu. Diperlakukannya dengan lembut sehingga perlahan lahan Tsunade menjadi agak tenang dan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kira. Mengetahui itu Shizune tidak banyak berkomentar dan hanya mengucapkan beberapa patah kata dalam hatinya. Setelah cerita singkat itu mereka berdua memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke kantor Hokage karena hari sudang agak siang.

"Semoga kau baik baik saja Kira-kun". Ucap Tsunade dengan lirih sebelum meninggalakan halaman belakang rumahnya dan menuju kantor Hokage untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan diam, berbagai macam angan dan dugaan terlintas di fikiran masing masing.

* * *

Sementara itu Kira yang telah terdampar dalam sebuah dunia yang sangat asing baginya hanya melihat lihat sekeliling dari tempat itu. Dia melihat banyak pepohonan dengan bentuk yang aneh dan sangat besar, mungkin jika ditaksir pepohonan ini usianya sudah ribuan tahun di lihat dari ukuran batangnya.

"Sial dimana ini, lagi lagi aku tersesat seperti ini". Rutuknya dalam hati. Dia segera berjalan untuk mancari tau keberadaannya. Baru beberapa langkah terdengar dentuman suara yang sangat keras tepat di belakangnya.

Dummmm… Debu debu berterbangan setelah suara dentuman itu menghilang. Goarrrhhhhh… Kira segera menoleh kebelakang, matanya terbelalak melihat sesuatu yang tengah berdiri dengan ukuran yang sangat besar tepat di belakangnya. Goarggghhh…. Mahluk besar itu kembali meraung untuk yang kedua kalinya, suranya menggema dan memekikkan telinga, jari jari tangannya yang sebesar mobil mengepal erat dan siap meluncurkan pukulan ke arah Kira.

Dhuaarrrr… Kira segara melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari pukulan mahluk raksasa itu. Tanahpun seketika hancur setelah menerima pukulan dari mahluk itu. Dhuaarrrr…. Kembali mahluk itu berusaha memukul dengan tangan raksasanya, tapi pukulannya hanya mengenai batu batu besar di belakang Kira. Kira segera menjauh dan melompat ke atas pohon di samping kanannya. Dia berdiri dan memandang tajam mahluk yang sedang mengamuk itu.

Entah apa penyebabnya, mahluk berbulu hitam itu kelihatan sangat kesal dan marah. Kembali mahluk besar itu menyerang dengan brutal tapi tak satu pun serangannya mengenai sasaran. Kira hanya menghindar dari serangan serangannya dan baru beberapa menit saja hutan tempat mereka bertarung sudah porak poranda akibat kebrutalan mahluk besar berbulu hitam itu. Pohon pohon banyak yang tumbang akibat pukulan yang di lesatkannya tanpa arah. Kira hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat mahluk itu mengamuk tanpa tau penyebabnya.

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau menyerangku". Ucap Kira mencoba untuk berbicara pada mahluk besar itu. Tapi yang namanya binatang mana mungkin bisa berbicara kecuali binatang di depannya itu special seperti hewan hewan Kuchiyose lainnya. Mendengar suara Kira, mahluk besar itu malah semakin menjadi. Di cabutnya pohon pohon besar yang berada di sekitarnya dan di lemparkan ke arah Kira.

"Sial! Jika terus begini tempat ini bisa hancur". Ucap Kira dengan melompat kebelakang menghindari hantaman pohon yang di hempaskan oleh mahluk itu. Mengetahui semua serangannya tak membawakan hasil, mahluk itu kembali mecabut pohon dan mengayunkan kayu super besar itu layaknya seseorang sedang menyerang dengan tongkat. Gerakan mahluk itu mulai terarah, sesekali kayu besar itu di putar putarkannya lalu di pukulkan kearah Kira yang berada di atas tanah. Tapi Kira hanya menghindar dan berlari menjauh berusaha memancing mahluk itu ke tanah lapang agar tidak menghancurkan hutan yang terlihat rindang itu.

Goarhhhh… brugh.. brug.. brugh… Suara raungan dan hantaman pohon yang di pukulkan ke atas tanah oleh mahluk besar itu. Jika dilihat dari atas pertarungan itu sama sekali tak menarik dan tak bermutu, yang terlihat hanya seperti seseorang yang sedang memukul tikus dengan menggunakan sapu. Lama lama Kira juga merasa kesal karena ulah mahluk yang tak bersahabat itu, dia segera melompat kedepan berusaha untuk mendekati mahluk itu dan berniat membalas seranganya. Tapi mahluk itu tak membiarkannya untuk mendekat. Di tanah lapang itu pertarungan terlihat semakin sengit, mahluk besar yang di sangkanya tak dapat melakukan apa apa selain menyerang tanpa arah, tiba tiba mengeluarkan salah satu tehnik elemen tanah. Dia menghentakkan kakinya dengan kuat dan seketika tanah di depannya mencuat ke atas membentuk seperti paku paku besar dan segera melesat ke arah Kira.

"Aa..apa? Menguasai Doton?". Ucap Kira tergagap dan langsung merapal hand seals untuk memblock paku paku tanah yang melaju ke arahnya.

"**Doton : doryū jōheki**" Muncul dinding raksasa di depan Kira dan langsung di hantam oleh paku paku tanah yang melesat ke arahnya dengan cepat.

Dhuar.. dhuar.. dhuar.. benturan tanahpun terjadi hingga menghasilkan suara yang lumayan keras dan debu debu berterbangan yang menghalangi pandangan mata. Kedua jutsu itupun hancur, tak mau kalah mahluk itu menghantamkan pukulannya ke tanah dan menghasilkan retakan besar yang menjalar kearah Kira. kira segera melompat keatas dan merapal salah satu jutsunya "**Suiton : ****hahonryū**" Muncul air berbentuk spiral dan langsung meluncur ke arah mahluk itu. Air yang meluncur dengan cepat itu dapat di tahan dengan menggunakan batang kayu yang tadi di cabutnya. Tak menyiakan kesempatan, Kira segera berlari dengan cepat berusaha untuk mendekati mahluk itu hingga akhirnya dia berhasil dan segera melompat maju tepat di depan muka mahluk tersebut.

"**Oukashou** " Kira segera memukul mahluk besar itu tepat di keningnya. Bruakhhh… Mahluk itu terjatuh kebelakang setelah meneriman pukulan super kuat dari Kira. "**Chain chakra**" Muncul rantai rantai chakra lv 3 yang langsung melilit kedua kaki mahluk besar itu dan tepap melilit hingga sampai ke tangan kirinya.

Goarrgghhhhh…. Mahluk itu berteriak keras berusaha untuk memberontak melepaskan rantai rantai yang melilitnya, tangan kananya yang masih bebas segera di pukulkan ke dalam tanah. Bruakhh…Tangan kanan monster itu masuk kedalam tanah hingga sebatas siku, tiba tiba tanah segera terangkat keatas dan muncul sebuah kapak yang sangat besar di genggaman tangan mahluk tersebut. Melihat itu, Kira sangat kaget karena tak di sangkanya lagi mahluk itu mempunyai senjata yang di simpan dalam tanah. Segera kapak itu di gunakan untuk memotong rantai rantai yang melilit tubuhnya.

Crang.. tang.. rang.. crang.. Percikan api terbentuk karena gesekan ke dua besi itu. Tak tinggal diam, Kira segera menambah level chakra pada rantai rantainya. Perfect Chain Chakra aktiv! … Setelah melakukan itu rantai rantai chakra Kira segera membesar dan mengeluarkan chakra berwarna merah kehitaman di setiap bagian luar rantai rantainya. Kira langsung terduduk dengan kedua lututnya karena chakranya habis untuk mengeluarkan rantai chakra lv 4 yang belum sempurna di kuasainya. Nafasnya memburu, wajahnya memucat dan kedua tangannya menapak ke tanah yang digunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang akan roboh ke depan.

Meskipun sang master telah lemas, tapi rantai rantai chakranya tetap bergerak melilit dan menjerat tubuh raksasa mahluk itu. Kira tersenyum karena mahluk itu sudah terikat meskipun dengan brutal masih berusaha melawan. Tak lama kemudian mahluk itu segera jatuh tersungkur kedepan karena tenaganya di serap oleh rantai rantai chakra milik Kira. Mahluk itu jatuh beberapa meter di depan Kira, matanya yang bulat dengan kornea berwana coklat menatap tajam orang yang mengalahkannya. Kira segera berdiri dan berjalan mendekati mahluk yang tak berdaya itu, dia berhenti beberapa meter di depan muka sang monster. Di tatapnya lekat lekat wajah yang menyeramkan itu. Mahluk itu kelihatan sangat geram, tapi Kira tak memperdulikan dan segera mencabut katana yang menggantung di pinggang kirinya.

Sling… Keluarlah katana hitam dengan aura yang bisa membuat nafas seseorang terasa sesak. Mahluk itu memandang tajam katana yang di pegang Kira, dia mulai memberontak meskipun usahnya sia sia. Kira melangkah mendekat berusaha menusukkan katananya tepat di kening mahluk itu. Akan tetapi, tiba tiba mahluk itu tertawa dengan keras hingga membuat Kira yang akan membunuhnya segera melompat kebelakang. Setelah puas dengan tawanya, mahluk itu diam dan kembali memandang Kira tapi dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Tak kusangka ada manusia yang berhasil mengalahkan ku". Ucapnya dengan suara menggelegar penuh dengan nada bass. Mendengar itu Kira malah mengencangkan ikatan rantai rantai chakranya untuk berjaga jaga. Krekk.. krekk.. Ughhhh.. Ucap mahluk itu menahan sakit akibat ikatan rantai chakra Kira yang semakin kencang.

"Siapa kau?". Ucap Kira dengan lantang. Tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, tiba tiba mahluk berbulu hitam itu membuka mulutnya, sehingga menampilkan 4 taring yang sangat besar di setiap sudut rahang atas dan bawahnya, lidahnya diangkat ke atas untuk memperlihatkan sebuah gulungan berwarna putih yang agak besar. segera di sentilnya gulungan itu dengan lidahnya hingga keluar beberapa meter di depan Kira.

"Ambillah. Kau berhak menerimannya kerena telah berhasil mengalahkanku". Kira hanya diam dan memandang gulungan bewarna putih itu. Dia masih siaga untuk mengantisipasi jebakan yang di buat mahluk itu.

"Ayo ambillah, itu adalah gulungan kontrak Kuchiyose. Tuliskan namamu dengan darah dan aku akan menjadi Kuchiyose yang setia padamu". Setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat dari mahluk itu, Kira segera membuat bunshin untuk mengantisipasi perangkap dan menyuruh bunshinnya untuk membuka gulungan tersebut. Mahluk besar itu tertawa melihat apa yang di lakukan oleh Kira.

"Ternyata kau sangat berhati hati anak muda, tenang saja aku tak akan melukaimu dengan cara licik seperti itu". Kira tak menggubris kata kata mahluk itu. Dia hanya memperhatikan bunshinnya yang sedang membuka dan membaca isi gulungan tersebut. Setelah selesai, bunshinnya segera menghilang dan memorinya masuk ke dalam otak Kira. Kira tersenyum mengetahui informasi yang di kirimkan oleh bunshinnya, dia mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah gulungan tersebut.

"Banyak para shinobi yang datang kesini dengan niat ingin menjadikanku Kuchiyosenya, tapi tak ada satupun yang berhasil mengalahkanku dan semuanya mati disini. Baru kali ini aku kalah oleh manusia, terlebih yang mengalahkanku adalah seorang bocah yang baru beranjak dewasa dan harus ku akui kekuatannmu sangat laur biasa". Lanjut mahluk tersebut.

Kira segera jongkok dengan satu lutut menyentuh tanah, dia segera menggigit salah satu jari kananya dan menuliskan namanya dalam gulungan tersebut. Setelah selesai gulungan itu segera menutup dan menghilang meninggalkan sedikit kepulan asap putih.

"Sekarang cepat lepaskan aku, ini sangat menyakitkan". Kira hanya mengangguk dan memerintahkan rantai rantainya masuk kembali kedalam tanah. Setelah bebas, mahluk itu segera berdiri dengan masih menggenggam kapak di tangan kanannya. Segera di jatuhkan kapak tersebut, tapi anehnya tidak terdengar suara dentuman layaknya sesuatu yang jatuh dari atas ke bawah. Kapak itu perlahan lahan segera masuk kedalam tanah seperti rantai rantai chakra milik Kira. Hal itu membuat Kira sedikit kaget dan melongo melihat kejadian di depannya.

"Tak usah terkejut Kira-sama. Aku memiliki elemen besi, aku bisa menciptakan senjata apa saja dari besi asalkan tanah yang kupijak mengandung bijih besi dan aku juga bisa merubah seluruh tubuhku menjadi besi seutuhnya". Kata mahluk itu menjelaskan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi tak melakukannya saat kita bertarung". Tanya Kira.

"Rantai rantaimu menyerap hampir seluruh chakraku, jadi aku tak punya cukup chakra untuk merubah tubuhku menjadi besi".

"Kulihat kau sangat kelelahan setelah menggunakan rantai rantai itu. Tinggal lah beberapa hari disini aku akan mengajarkan tingkat tertinggi elemen tanah mengingat kau juga menggunakan besi untuk menyempurnakan jutsu rantai mu itu". Lanjut mahluk itu.

"Kau benar, aku memang belum menguasai dengan sempurna lv 4 dari Kekkei Genkai ku".

* * *

**Otogakure **

Dalam sebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang lumayan luas, terdapat beberapa obor menyala yang menempel di dinding dining ruangan tersebut. Samar samar terlihat seorang pemuda sedang berlatih untuk mengembangkan jutsu jutsu yang di kuasainya. Pemuda itu memakai atasan berwarna putih dengan kerah hampir menutupi seluruh mulutnya. Sangat kontras dengan baju yang di pakainya, pemuda itu memakai celana dan sepatu berwarna hitam.

Tap.. tap.. tap.. terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam kebiruan itu tak memperdulikan dan tetap melanjutkan latihannya.

"Khu.. khu.. khu.. Hanya dalam beberapa tahun kau sudah menguasasi hampir seluruh tehnik jutsuku". Ucap seorang laki laki dengan mata ular dan rambut lurus berwarna hitam sepunggung yang selama ini telah mengajarkan berbagai macam jutsunya kepada Sasuke.

"Jangan menggangguku Orochimaru". Ucap Sasuke dengan sinis tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Khu.. khu.. khu.. Seperti biasa, selalu sombong. Tapi aku bangga punya murid sepertimu". Jawab Orochimaru.

"Murid?.. Cih..! Aku tak sudi memanggilmu Sensei".

"Sasuke! Sopanlah sedikit. Meskipun begitu Orochimaru-sama telah mengajarkan banyak jutsunya padamu". Bentak seorang laki laki yang berdiri di samping kiri Orochimaru.

"Lalu apa kau sudah kehabisan jutsu, hingga akhir akhir ini kau tak pernah memperlihatkan jutsumu padaku". Kata Sasuke tak membalas kata kata Kabuto dan malah menyindir Orochimaru.

"Sasuke! Jaga bicaramu!". Ucap Kabuto lagi yang tak terima dengan perlakuan Sasuke pada tuannya. Sementara Orochimaru hanya diam berdiri dan tersenyum menjulurkan lidah panjangnya untuk membasahi bibir ungunya. Tak lama kemudian Orochimaru mulai mengeluarkan kata katanya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu Sasuke-kun. Ikutlah denganku, aku akan menyempurnakan mode Joutai yang kau miliki". Ucapnya dengan nada licik.

Sasuke segera mengikukti langkah Orochimaru dan Kabuto dari belakang. Dalam perjalanan mereka bertiga tidak ada yang bersuara hingga yang terdengar hanya suara langkah kaki yang tak beraturan. Tak memakan banyak waktu, Orochimaru segera berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Dia segera membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya di ikuti oleh Kabuto dan Sasuke. Dalam ruangan itu terdapat banyak tabung dengan berbagai ukuran dan berbagai warna cairan dalam tabung tabung tersebut. Orochimaru berhenti tepat di depan meja yang terdapat banyak peralatan medis. Di ambilnya salah satu suntikan yang telah terisi cairan berwarna hitam di atas meja itu.

Orochimaru memandang sebentar wajah Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya, dia segera menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk di kursi yang mirip dengan kursi eksekusi dalam ruangan itu. Sasuke segera menuruti perintah Orochimaru tanpa banyak protes dan bantahan seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Kabuto segera mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk dan mengunci tangan dan kakinya dengan peralatan yang telah tersedia dalam kursi tersebut. Setelah persiapan selesai, Orochimaru segera memegang bahu kiri Sasuke dan menyuntikkan cairan hitam itu melelui pembuluh darahnya. Efek dari cairan itu segera bekerja setelah di suntikkan, Sasuke berteriak dengan keras menahan rasa sakit karena efek dari cairan hitam itu.

"Arrhhhhhhggggg.. Bedebah kau Orochimaru. Akan ku bunuh kau!". Ucap Sasuke dengan teriakan yang memekikkan telinga. Orochimaru dan Kabuto hanya berdiri melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dan makiannya.

"Lemaskan tubuhmu Sasuke! Dan jangan berusaha melawan agar cairan itu segera menyatu dengan seluruh sel sel yang ada dalam tubuhmu". Mendengar itu Sasuke segera melemaskan tubuhnya. Teriakannya terhenti dan menyisankan rintihan rintihan kecil karena menahan rasa sakit luar biasa di seluruh tubuhnya.

Ehggkkkk…ehkkkkk… Kedua bola Matanya melotot ingin keluar, kulit putihnya merah padam, kesepuluh jari jari tanganya mengepal dengan erat dan seluruh tubuhnya mengejan hingga menampilkan otot otot kekar yang keluar pada setiap bagian tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, terlihat cairan yang disuntikkan Orochimaru mulai memperlihatkan hasil. Tanda Joutai dangan motif api mulai menyebar dengan memenuhi seluruh tubuh Sasuke. Rambutnya memanjang dan kulit putih yang di milikinya segera terganti dengan kulit hitam ke unguan setelah Joutai lv 2 selesai. Tapi transformasi itu tetap berlanjut hingga kesepuluh jari tangannya mengeluarkan kuku kuku berwarna hitam yang memanjang dan runcing. Kedua telinganya juga ikut memanjang ke atas, punggungya mengeluarkan bulu bulu halus berwarna hitam di ikuti dengan munculnya tulang yang keluar dari dalam punggungnya. Perlahan lahan tulang itu membentuk sayap yang mirip dengan sayap kelalawar yang menggantikan sepasang sayap berbentuk telapak tangan pada mode Joutai lv 2. Penampilan tubuh Sasuke sekarang hampir sama seperti mode Joutai lv 2 yang membedakan dengan Joutai sempurna hanya kekuatan dan sepasang sayapnya serta rambut halus di kedua pundaknya.

Setelah transformasi itu selesai, kepala Sasuke segera tertunduk kebawah seperti pingsan, dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Mengetahui itu Orochimaru dan Kabuto segera mendekati tubuh Sasuke yang telah berubah seperti monster. Baru selangkah, mereka berdua segera berhenti karena mendengar tawa iblis dari Sasuke. Wajahnya yang tertunduk segera mendongak keatas dengan perlahan dan menampilkan sepasang mata Sharingan 3 tomoe yang memandang tajam ke arah Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Sasuke tersenyum jahat sehingga menampilkan taring taring tajam di ke dua rahang atas bawahnya.

Krak… krak.. bruagh… Sasuke melepaskan diri dari kursi yang mengikatnya dengan kasar hingga kursi itu hancur karena ulahnya. Dia segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Baru beberapa langkah dia segera berhenti. Dia merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar di dalam tubuhnya.

Aaaaaaaaaaaarhhg… Sasuke tiba tiba mengeluarkan tekanan chakra yang luar biasa. Tubuhnya di selimuti chakra berwarna hitam keunguan, sehingga menyebabkan seluruh isi ruangan hancur berkeping keeping karena tekanannya. Tabung tabung yang berjejer rapi itu segera pecah dan menumpahkan semua isinya. Pecahan pecahan kaca tersebut segera terangkat ke atas dan melayang layang di sekitar tubuh Sasuke.

Aaaaaaaaaaaarghhh…. Sasuke tak peduli jika ruangan ini hancur, dia tetap mengeluarkan chakranya hingga memanjang ke atas dan menembus langit langit ruangan yang berada di bawah tanah tersebut. Chakra itu tetap meninggi hingga menerobos tanah di atasnya dan muncul ke permukaan tanah hingga belasan meter.

Orochimaru yang menyadari Sasuke telah lepas kendali, segera mengeluarkan salah satu jutsunya. Dia mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah Sasuke dan muncul dua ekor ular putih dari dalam lengan bajunya yang segera melilit tubuh Sasuke dengan kencang. Sementara itu Kabuto sudah bersiaga dengan pisau chakra di kedua tangannya.

"Sasuke hentikan! Jangan biarkan kekuatan itu mengendalikan tubuhmu!". Ucap Orochimaru dengan keras. Tak mempedulikan ucapan Orochimaru, Sasuke tatap mengeluarkan chakranya karena lepas kendali. Mengetahui jutsunya tak cukup kuat, Orochimaru segera mengeluarkan jutsu untuk menekan kekuatan Sasuke. Orochimaru segera melompat kedepan dan menapakkan telapak tangannya ke perut Sasuke dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang akhirnya Sasuke berhenti mengeluarkan chakra ungunya. Sasuke pingsan dan langsung di angkat oleh Orochimaru, Kabuto yang mengetahui itu segera menghilangkan pisau chakranya dan membantu Orochimaru untuk membawa tubuh Sasuke yang pingsan.

"Bagaimana Orochimaru-sama apakah berhasil?". Ucap Kabuto setelah membaringkan tubuh Sasuke di atas ranjang.

"Ini sesuai dengan perkiraan Kabuto tapi tak ku sangka kekuatanya akan sebesar ini". Jawab Orochimaru dengan bangga karena experimennya telah berhasil. Mereka berdua segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa jam Orochimaru dan Kabuto kembali melihat keadaan Sasuke. Di bukanya pintu ruangan itu dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Sasuke beristirahat. Orochimaru mendekat dan melakukan sedikit pemerikasaan pada tubuh Sasuke, setelah di rasa tak ada masalah Orochimaru segera menghentikan pemeriksaanya.

"Bagaimana tuan?". Tanya Kabuto.

"Semua baik baik saja, sel sel dalam tubuh Sasuke dengan cepat beradaptasi dengan cairan hitam itu. Meskipun begitu, tubuh Sasuke belum kuat untuk menampung kekuatan besar dalam waktu singkat. Dia harus berlatih untuk dapat mengontrolnya".

"Dan setelah dia behasil menguasainya, saat itulah aku akan mengambil alih tubuhnya. Khu.. khu.. khu…". Lanjut Orochimaru dengan suara licik di akhir kalimatnya.

"Jika menunggu saat itu, Sasuke akan semakin kuat dan akan sulit bagi anda untuk mendapatkan tubuhnya". Kata Kabuto memberi saran.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk mengendalikannya Kabuto. Dan jangan khawatirkan itu". Jawab Orochimaru dengan tenang.

Setelah pembicaraan itu selesai, mereka berdua segera keluar meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang. Tanpa mereka sadari, Sasuke telah sadar dan mendengar semua rencana Orochimaru dan Kabuto.

"Dan sebelum kau mengambil tubuhku, aku akan membunuhmu ular tua". Ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian iblis setelah kepergian Orochimaru dan Kabuto.

* * *

**Naruto and Jiraiya**

"**Fuuton : rasen shuriken**". Ucap lantang seorang remaja berambut kuning yang sedang berlatih salah satu jutsu yang akan menjadi andalannya. Dia bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu ninja berwarna biru tua.

Dhuaarrr.. Jutsu itu di lemparkannya dan mengenai permukaan tanah hingga menimbulkan ledakan yang sangat dahsyat. Debu debu berterbangan setelah pelepasan jutsu tersebut hingga menyisakan sebuah kawah yang lumayan besar. Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. Suara deru nafas Naruto setelah menyelesaikan latihannya.

"Kau telah menyempurnakan salah satu jutsu yang di ciptakan ayahmu Naruto. Dan bisa kupastikan jika jutsumu itu mengenai seseorang, pasti tubuhnya akan hancur dan tercabik cabik oleh angin yang berputar seperti shuriken itu". Komentar seorang Sannin dengan tubuh tinggi besar dan berambut putih panjang yang selama 2 tahun ini melatih Naruto di luar desa. Naruto tak membalas komentar Jiraiya, dia hanya berjalan mendekat ke arah sang Sannin.

Selama dua tahun bersama Naruto, Jiraiya juga telah menceritakan siapa sebenarnya ke dua orang tuanya dan bagaimana mereka bisa dianggap sebagai pahlawan Desa Konoha. Jiraiya menceritakan dengan detail asal usul kedua orang tuanya termasuk Desa Uzushiogakure yang menjadi tanah kelahiran ibunya. Mendengar cerita dari ayah angkatnya itu, Naruto menjadi sangat marah dan berniat untuk membalas dendam ke 3 Negara Aliansi yang telah menghancurkan Uzushiogakure. Dia sempat hilang kendali dan mengeluarkan chakra Kyubi hingga mencapai level 4, tapi Jiraiya segera mengambil tindakan dan meyakinkan Naruto bahwa setiap peperangan pasti mempunyai alasan yang kuat.

Kini Naruto sudah sangat kuat, dengan bimbingan yang di berikan Jiraiya dia berhasil mengembangkan Rasengan dengan macam macam bentuk dan power serangan yang berbeda beda. Dia juga bisa menggunakan Hiraisin no jutsu milik ayahnya meskipun belum sempurna. Berkat gulungan jutsu yang di berikan oleh Tsunade, kini Naruto sudah menguasai elemen Fuuton dan Suiton.

Selama 2 tahun terakhir, banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada Naruto setelah meninggalkan desa bersama Jiraiya. Penampilan fisik dan style pakaiannya juga berubah, Naruto sekarang memakai jaket hitam dengan garis garis tipis berwarna orange di setiap pundak dan lengan jaketnya. Rambut kuning jabriknya kini telah terganti dengan helaian halus yang hampir menutupi mata, garis garis di kedua pipinya juga telah menghilang. Sikapnya yang dulu hyperaktif juga telah terganti dengan sikap dingin mirip seorang Uchiha.

**To be continue….**

**Review dan sarannya saya tunggu untuk pembuatan chapter depan, jadi review yang banyak biar saya semangat nglanjutin fic ini.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Past and Future**

**Naruto by Masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Typo**

Chapter sebelumnya

Kini Naruto sudah sangat kuat, dengan bimbingan yang di berikan Jiraiya dia berhasil mengembangkan Rasengan dengan macam macam bentuk dan power serangan yang berbeda beda. Dia juga bisa menggunakan Hiraisin no jutsu milik ayahnya meskipun belum sempurna. Berkat gulungan jutsu yang di berikan oleh Tsunade, kini Naruto sudah menguasai elemen Fuuton dan Suiton.

Selama 2 tahun terakhir, banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada Naruto setelah meninggalkan desa bersama Jiraiya. Penampilan fisik dan style pakaiannya juga berubah, Naruto sekarang memakai jaket hitam dengan garis garis tipis berwarna orange di setiap pundak dan lengan jaketnya. Rambut kuning jabriknya kini telah terganti dengan helaian halus yang hampir menutupi mata, garis garis di kedua pipinya juga telah menghilang. Sikapnya yang dulu hyperaktif juga telah terganti dengan sikap dingin mirip seorang Uchiha.

* * *

**Skip time**

3 tahun berlalu terhitung setelah kepergian Naruto dari Konoha. Selama tiga tahun terakhir ini, Desa Konoha juga tak banyak berubah. Banyak misi misi yang telah di selesaikan shinobi shinobi yang di miliki oleh desa ini terutama para Rookie se-angkatan Naruto. Mereka semua sudah beranjak dewasa dan sangat terlatih untuk menjalankan misi misi berbahaya. Sebagai shinobi penerus yang akan menjadi andalan Konoha, mereka semua di gembleng habis habisan oleh para Sensei yang memimpin masing masing team.

Seperti yang terlihat saat ini, seorang kunoichi dengan rambut merah muda sedang berlatih salah satu elemen yang di milikinya. Setiap hari dia berlatih dengan Senseinya (Hatake Kakashi) kerena kedua rekan satu teamnya telah meninggalkan desa dengan alasan yang berbeda beda. Hal ini sangat menguntungkan sekaligus merugikan baginya, di satu pihak dia tak punya rekan untuk berlatih tapi di pihak lain perhatian Kakashi hanya akan tertuju padanya karena dia satu satunya murid yang tersisa dari team 7. Factor inilah yang menyebabkan kunoici dengan nama lengkap Sakura Haruno itu mampu menguasai berbagai macam jutsu elemen Doton yang di ajarkan Senseinya dengan baik.

Selain itu Sakura juga memiliki beberapa potensi yang mendukung, salah satunya adalah control chakra yang bagus. Dia juga sangat terinspirasi dengan jutsu jutsu yang di miliki oleh Tsunade. Pernah suatu hari Sakura meminta untuk di jadikan muridnya tapi permintaan itu di tolak dengan alasan tak ada waktu kerena kesibukan sebagai Hokage namun itu bukanlah alasan sebenarnya, Tsunade tau salah satu penyebab Naruto menjadi dingin adalah karena tuduhan tuduhan Sakura sewaktu Naruto gagal membawa Sasuke. Namun hal ini tidak mematahkan semangat Sakura untuk mengembangkan jutsu jutsu yang di milikinya, dia tetap berlatih dan bertanya kepada shinobi shinobi senior jika menemui kesulitan. Hasilnya dalam waktu hampir 3 tahun, Sakura berhasil menggabungkan chakra alaminya dengan elemen Doton yang di milikinya hingga sempurna. Dari hasil penggabungan chakra ini, Sakura dapat menciptakan pukulan super kuat seperti yang di miliki oleh Tsunade.

Belum puas dengan itu, Sakura bersama sahabatnya yang berasal dari Clan Yamanaka juga mengikuti Akademi Medic-nin yang beberapa tahun lalu didirikan oleh Shizune atas izin dari Tsunade.

* * *

Tak jauh dari wilayah Negara Api, seorang pemuda dan seorang laki laki berbadan besar sedang berjalan menuju Desa Takigakure yang secara harfiah berarti desa tersembunyi oleh air terjun. Letak desa ini berbatasan dengan batas wilayah Negara Api dan saat ini dipimpin oleh seseorang bernama Shibuki. Entah apa penyebabnya, tapi dalam sejarah sekitar waktu pembentukan desa desa shinobi, Takigakure pernah menugaskan salah satu shinobinya untuk menghabisi Hashirama Senju alias Hokage pertama . Tugas itu gagal di laksanakan karena tak mampu menandingi kekuatan Hashirama yang setara Dewa. Mengetahui misi yang di tugaskan gagal, pemimpin Takigakure saat itu segara meradang dan memenjarakan shinobi tersebut. Shinobi itu di siksa dan dianiaya dalam penjara hingga melahirkan kebencian dan kekecewaan yang amat besar. Dia akhirnya melarikan diri dan berniat membalas dendam pada para tetua Takigakure. Sebelum meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya, shinobi itu mencuri gulungan Kinjutsu tehnik tanah terlarang dan membunuh para tetua desa serta mengambil jantung jantung mereka.

Tak berapa lama kedua laki laki pengembara itu sampai di gerbang desa yang mereka tuju. Mereka segera memasuki desa tersebut dan singgah di salah satu kedai untuk mengisi perut yang keroncongan. Pemilik kedai itu sangat ramah, dia menawarkan berbagai menu makanan yang terdapat dalam kedai miliknya dengan halus dan sopan. Setelah pesanan datang, kedua pengembara itu segera makan dengan tenang. Sesekali pengembara yang usianya sudah tak muda lagi itu menatap seorang pemuda di depannya yang sedang makan dengan tenang.

"Kau memang telah banyak berubah Naruto". Ucapnya di sela sela mengunyah makanannya. Mendengar itu Naruto hanya menatap sebentar wajah Jiraiya dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Jadi bagaimana, apa yang kita lakukan di desa ini?". Tanya Naruto setelah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Kita akan menemui seseorang". Jawab Jiraiya.

"Siapa?".

"Ikut saja, aku akan menceritakannya di perjalanan". Setelah itu mereka berdua segera meninggalkan kedai dan melanjutkan perjalanan untuk menemui orang yang di maksud oleh Jiraiya. Mereka berdua berjalan hingga ke pinggiran desa dan memasuki hutan yang menjadi batas desa tersebut. Tak lama kemudian muncul seseorang laki laki yang mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Laki laki itu segera memberi hormat dengan duduk satu lutut menyentuh tanah di depan Jiraiya.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu Jiraiya-sama". Kata laki laki itu dengan menyerahkan gulungan kecil kepada Jiraiya.

Jiraiya terkejut setelah membaca isi gulungan tersebut, sedang Naruto hanya diam berdiri dengan ekspresi datar seakan tak peduli dengan Jiraiya dan laki laki yang tak di kenalnya. Setelah berapa lama berbincang, laki laki itu segera pamit meninggalkan mereka. Tapi Jiraiya segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu! Bocah di sampingku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dia murid kepercayaan sekaligus anak angkatku. Suatu saat dia akan menggantikanku menjadi pemimpin Organisasi Intelijen ini. Sebarkan berita ini pada yang lain". Ucap Jiraiya yang sontak membuat Naruto terkejut.

Naruto segera menoleh ke arah Jiraiya, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi di dahului oleh laki laki yang tak di kenalnya.

"Hai! Jiraiya-sama". Ucap laki laki tersebut dan segera memberi hormat pada Jiraiya dan Naruto. Setelah itu dia segera shunshin meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sensei, aku tak punya waktu untuk mengurus jaringan informasi ini". Ucap Naruto berusaha menolak keputusan sepihak yang di ambil oleh Jiraiya.

"Kau akan membutuhkannya Naruto, percayalah padaku". Ucap Jiraiya berusaha meyakinkan Naruto.

"Ini bukan sembarangan organisasi, anggotanya terdiri dari ratusan shinobi shinobi pilihan yang sengaja aku rekrut untuk memata matai seluruh dunia shinobi termasuk Akatsuki. Laporan yang baru saja aku terima menjelaskan bahwa Akatsuki sudah memiliki beberapa bijuu. Keadaan ini sangat genting mengingat mereka adalah organisasi criminal yang berbahaya". Lanjut Jiraiya.

"Tapi Sensei..".

"Apa kau lupa dengan tujuanmu Naruto! Dengan menjadi pemimpin organisasi ini kau bisa menggunakannya untuk mencari alasan penyerangan Uzushiogakure". Potong Jiraiya dengan nada sedikit keras dan mata tajam menatap ke wajah Naruto.

Naruto terdiam dengan kata kata yang di keluarkan Senseinya, dia berfikir beberapa menit dan segera menyadari keuntungan yang akan di dapat jika bersedia menjadi ketua organisai yang di dirikan oleh Jiraiya.

"Baiklah Sensei aku menerimanya". Kata Naruto menyanggupi permintaan Senseinya. Jiraiya merasa lega kerena sudah mendapatkan penerus untuk melanjutkan jaringan mata matanya.

"Kau satu satunya orang yang kupercaya Naruto. Dalam gulungan ini juga menyebutkan letak markas besar Akatsuki dan aku akan pergi kesana untuk memastikannya". Ucap Jiraiya dengan suara pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Lalu kapan kita berangkat".

"Bukan kita tapi hanya aku". Kata Jiraiya dengan membelakangi Naruto. Mendengar itu Naruto hanya diam memandangi Senseinya dari belakang, dia masih bingung dengan keputusan yang di ambil Senseinya untuk pergi sendiri ke Amegakure. Jiraiya kembali berbalik dan melemparkan gulungan yang di genggamnya pada Naruto. Taph.. Naruto menangkap gulungan itu dengan cepat.

"Kembalilah ke Konoha dan serahkan gulungan itu pada Tsunade". Ucap Jiraiya memulai pembicaraan yang sempat terhenti beberapa detik itu.

"Tt..tapi bagaimana denganmu Sensei, bukankah terlalu berbahaya jika pergi sendiri ke markas Akatsuki".

"Aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya dan jangan mengkhawatirkanku seperti seorang ibu". Bantah Jiraiya dengan senyuman yang di paksakan. Naruto memandang wajah ayah angkatnya beberapa detik, dia mulai menyadari bahwa ada yang di sembunyikan darinya.

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan kembali… Jiji". Ucap Naruto yang sontak membuat Jiraiya kaget karena ini pertama kalinya Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan Jiji setelah 17 tahun di lahirkan. Jiraiya segera medekati Naruto dan memegang pundak kanan nya sambil tersenyum.

"Dengarkan baik baik Naruto. Aku tau seberapa besar penderitaanmu sewaktu kecil dan aku tak mau melihatmu menderita lagi. Ini adalah alasan kenapa aku tak mengajakmu ke Amegakure, aku tak ingin membahayakanmu meskipun kau sudah cukup kuat". Jiraiya terdiam sesaat dan kembali melanjutkan kata katanya. "Aku akan mencari tau seberapa besar kekuatan Akatsuki dan sebisa mengkin menghindari kontak fisik dengan mereka. Untuk itu kembalilah ke Konoha dan persiapkan dirimu karena cepat atau lambat kau akan menghadapi mereka". Ucap Jiraiya dengan nada serius.

Naruto tak membalas kata kata Jiraiya dan hanya tertunduk lesu. Pikirannya berkecamuk banyak hal tapi Jiraiya segera meyakinkannya kembali. Mereka akhirnya berpisah, Jiraiya segera melesat menuju Amegakure sedangkan Naruto kembali ke Konoha.

Dalam perjalanan, Naruto kembali memikirkan langkah berbahaya yang di ambil Jiraiya tapi segera di tepis perasaan tak mengenakkan itu karena dia tau Jiraiya adalah seorang yang kuat dan tak akan mudah untuk membunuhnya.

* * *

**Otogakure**

Nampak figure laki laki dengan rambut lurus sepunggung sedang berbaring setengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Sesekali figure yang di kenal dengan Sannin ular itu mengerang kesakitan, wajahnya menunduk hingga rambut lurusnya terurai tak beraturan. Kedua lengan tangannya nampak lumpuh dan membiru, hal ini disebabkan karena segel dewa kematian yang di lakukan Senseinya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Akhhh… Sialan kau Sarutobi… Akhhh…". Teriakannya kembali menggema di ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka dan muncul seseorang pria berambut putih dengan memakai kaca mata yang selama berpuluh puluh tahun setia menemaninya.

"Kabuto! Cepat carikan tubuh baru untukku… Akhhh…". Ucap Orochimaru setelah mengetahui kedatangan Kabuto.

"Tak bisa secepat itu tuan. Tahan sebentar, aku akan segera mengambilkan obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di kedua lenganmu". Ucap Kabuto dan segera meninggalkan kamar Orochimaru.

"Cepatlah Kabuto.. Akhh…".

Tak menjawab, Kabuto segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju tempat penyimpanan obat obatan. Dia melewati beberapa lorong dalam bangunan bawah tanah itu, dalam perjalannnya dia berpapasan dengan Sasuke tapi tak ada tegur sapa di antara mereka berdua. Kabuto berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang, dia memandang Sasuke beberapa detik kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju penyimpanan obat. Bangunan bawah tanah itu mempunyai banyak sekali lorong yang saling berhubungan bagai sebuah labirin yang membingungkan. Tapi tidak bagi Kabuto, dia segera berbelok menuju tempat tujuannya tanpa kebingungan.

Sementara itu Sasuke tetap berjalan dengan tenang, dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Orochimaru. Seringaian iblis tersungging di bibirnya setelah mendengar teriakan Orochimaru beberapa kali, dia memandang sebentar pintu itu dan segera mengaktifkan jutsu elemen petirnya. Jutsu Raitonnya segera memanjang membentuk mata pedang yang menembus pintu dan berusaha menusuk Orochimaru.

Orochimaru terkejut melihat chakra Ration yang menembus pintu kamarnya, dia menyadari siapa yang menyerangnya dan segera membelokkan arah kumpulan chakra yang menyerupai pedang itu dengan mengorbankan salah satu lengan busuknya.

Sasuke segera mengelurkan pedang yang bertengger di belakan pinggangnya. Sling… sling… bruakh…

"Licik sekali… menyerangku saat kondisiku melemah. Benar benar kau pantas menjadi penerusku".

Tak peduli dengan ucapan Orochimaru, Sasuke tersenyum sinis dan langsung menyerang Orochimaru dengan pedangnya. Orochimaru segera bangkit dan menghindari sabetan pedang yang mengarah padanya, dia melompat kesamping dan segera mengeluarkan ratusan ular ular kecil berwarna putih dari kedua lengan bajunya. Ular ular itu menyerang dengan mulut menganga berusaha mematuk tubuh Sasuke, tapi dengan gerakan sangat cepat Sasuke berhasil memotong ular ular itu dengan pedangnya. Mengetahui serangannya tak berarti, Orochimaru segera menjauh dari Sasuke tapi ruangan sempit yang menjadi kamar pribadinya itu tak memberinya banyak ruang.

"Sudah saatnya aku membunuhmu ular tua". Kata Sasuke dengan memandang tajam mata Orochimaru.

"Khu.. khu.. khu.. Kurasa kau sudah mengetahuinya dan sudah saatnya aku mengambil tubuhmu". Orochimaru segera melompat dan mengeluarkan salah satu jutsunya tapi dengan mudah dapat dihindari oleh Sasuke, setelah itu Sasuke segera melesat menuju Orochimaru dan berhasil membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian. Orochimaru segera tumbang dengan tubuh yang terpisah, tapi anehnya tak ada darah sedikitpun yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku Sasuke-kun". Setelah mengatakan itu Orochimaru segera membuka mulutnya lebar lebar dan muncul ular putih yang sangat besar. Badannya terdiri dari jutaan ular ular kecil yang masih menyisakan kepalanya. Sasuke segara melompat menjauh dan duduk jongkok di salah satu sudut atas ruangan itu.

"Jadi inilah wujudmu". Tak menjawab, Orochimaru segera menyerang Sasuke dengan wujud aslinya. Sasuke segera menghindar dari terjangan Orochimaru dan berusaha membalas serangannya. Orochimaru dapat menghindari dengan mudah dan lagi lagi dia mengeluarkan ular ular kecil dari dalam mulutnya untuk menyerang Sasuke.

"Cih.. tak punyakah kau jutsu yang lebih hebat dari ini". Ucap Sasuke yang bosan dengan serangan Orochimaru dan segera melesat sangat cepat untuk menghabisi ular ular kecil itu. Seakan tak ada habisnya, ular ular itu terus berdatangan dan menggandakan diri. Jumlahnya semakin banyak bahkan berkali kali lipat dari jumlah aslinya. Sasuke terlihat kuwalahan, hal ini di manfaatkan Orochiumaru untuk menyerangnya. Hasilnya Sasuke menerima serangan telak yang di lancarakan Orochimaru. Tubuh Sasuke terpental dan membentur tembok dalam ruangan itu. Bruakh… Akhh… Sasuke menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau masih lemah Sasuke". Merasa di remehkan, Sasuke segera mengaktifkan mode Joutainya ke lv 3. Dia mengeluarkan tekanan chakra yang besar hingga membuat ruangan itu hancur. Sepasang sayap kelalawar segera membentang dengan gagahnya. Sasuke segera melesat dan menyerang, gerakannya bertambah cepat. Orochimaru yang dalam wujud ular besar tak mampu menandingi kecepatan Sasuke, hasilnya dia menerima puluhan sabetan pedang dari Sasuke, tapi tubuhnya segera menyatu seakan tidak bisa di lukai. Sasuke yang mengetahui serangannya tak berarti segera melompat kebelakang dan terbang di atas Orochimaru, mata Sharingannya menatap tajam mencari kelemahan Orochimaru. Tak lama kemudian muncul petir berwarna hitam di tangan kirinya.

"**Chidori**" Sasuke segera melesat dan menusukkkan tangan kiri yang sudah di lapisi petir hitam ke jantung Orochimaru. Crash… Dengan kecepatan luar biasa itu, Orochimaru tak mampu menghindari serangan Sasuke, dia mengerang kesakitan setelah menerima tusukan di bagian jantungnya. Tak langsung mencabut tangannya, Sasuke malah mengeluarkan elemen petir dalam skala besar sehingga jantung Orochimaru hancur.

Aaaaakkhhhh… Orochimaru kembali berteriak dengan keras. Darah mengucur deras hingga mengenai tubuh Sasuke, bersamaan dengan itu tumbuh beberapa tangan di sekitar tubuh Orochimaru yang terluka. Tangan tangan itu langsung mencengkeram lengan kiri Sasuke yang masih berada dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri tapi satu tangan Orochimaru berhasil menapak di perutnya dan berusaha membuka Fuin agar Sasuke tidak dapat mengontrol kekuatan Joutainya seperti dulu. Orochimaru terkejut karena segel itu telah terlepas lama.

"Kau terlalu bodoh Orochimaru". Sling… Crash… Sasuke memenggal kepala Orochimaru dengan pedang di tangan kanannya.

Meskipun kepala dan badanya terpisah tapi Orochimaru masih belum mati. Sasuke segera mencabut tangan kirinya yang menancap di tubuh Orochimaru dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tak mungkin kau berhasil menguasainya".

"Cih! Bukankah kau sudah melihatnya. Sekarang cepat serahkan Kusanagi padaku". Ucap Sasuke seraya menonaktifkan mode Joutainya.

"Ghaa…hahaaha… Kau terlalu naif Sasuke". Orochimaru tertawa keras mendengar kata kata Sasuke.

"Kusanagi no tsurugi adalah pedang milik Hakuja Sennin tanpa seizinnya kau tak bisa memilikinya".

Sasuke menjadi sangat geram setelah mendengar penjelasan Orochimaru, dia segera mengaktifkan Chidori dan langsung melompat menuju kepala ular itu. Crash… tangan kirinya berhasil menembus kepala Orochimaru dan menyisakan lobang di tengah tengah kepalanya. Setelah itu Sasuke segera berjalan meninggalkan bangkai ular putih yang telah di bunuhnya. Dia berhenti dan sedikit menoleh ke kanan.

"Keluarlah Kabuto". Setelah itu muncul laki laki yang telah mengintip pertarungannya dengan Orochimaru. Kabuto kelihatan gentar sekaligus marah.

"Jika tak terima, kemari dan lawan aku". Kabuto tak menjawab.

"Kenapa Kabuto! Bukanya berkali kali kau mengatakan ingin membunuhku". Sasuke berusaha memancing emosi Kabuto.

"Bajingan kau Sasuke". Kabuto berlari berusaha menyerang Sasuke dengan pisau chakra di kedua tangannya. Syut.. syut.. serangannya hanya mengenai udara karena Sasuke telah berpindah dengan cepat dan berada di belakangnya. Tak menyiakan waktu Sasuke segera mencabut pedang di belakang pinggangnya.

Crash…Ughgg… "Sialan kau brengsek". Tak memperdulikan luka dipunggungnya, Kabuto kembali menyerang tapi serangannya sia sia kerena kekuatan Sasuke berada jauh diatasnya.

"**Chidori eiso**" Crash… cratt.. uggh! Kabuto mengeluarkan banyak darah dari tubuh dan mulutnya dia segera ambruk membelakangi Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto yang tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha telah sampai di perbatasan antara Takigakure dan wilayah Negara Api. Tak berhenti dia terus melompati dahan dahan pohon dengan cepat berharap agar segera sampai di Konoha. Tapi hari sudah semakin sore, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bermalam di hutan yang sudah masuk wilayah Negara Api.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya dia melihat tanah sedikit lapang dan banyak bukit di sekitarnya, dia berjalan menaiki salah satu bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan segera mendirikan sebuah tenda kecil yang selama 3 tahun ini menemaninya. Setelah itu Naruto segera berdiri dan mengamati tempat sekitar, di lihatnya pemandangan yang indah di atas bukut tersebut. Angin sepoi sepoi membuat rambut kuningnya terurai bebas, dia merasa tempat ini sangat damai dan indah. Naruto mematung melihat pemandangan itu, tanpa di sadari pikirannya kembali memikirkan Jiraiya dan teman temannya yang berada di Konoha. Cukup lama Naruto mematung dengan berbagai pikiran di otaknya, akhirnya dia sadar dan segera duduk di dekat tenda kecilnya.

"Hmmm.. Aku tak sabar untuk menghajarmu (sparring) Kira". Naruto tersenyum setelah mengucapkan kata kata itu. Tak lama kemudian senyumannya berubah menjadi kecut karena teringat perlakuan penduduk Konoha sewaktu kecil dan juga perlakuan Sakura yang menuduh seenak jidatnya. Ingatan itu membuat hatinya semakin sakit sehingga Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat erat.

"Pasti itu sakit sekali.. gwa..hahahahahaha" . Ucap suara yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Naruto. Mendengar itu Naruto segera bersila dan melakukan meditasi untuk pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya dan menemui monster yang telah menghancurkan Konoha 17 tahun yang lalu.

"Jangan menatapku bocah! atau kau akan ku bunuh dengan cakarku seperti aku membunuh kedua orang tuamu". Ucap Kyubi dengan kasar.

"Kau berbicara se akan kau sanggup melakukannya". Ejek Naruto dengan di akhiri senyuman meremahkan. Kyubi terpancing dan segera menggedor gedor jeruji besi yang mengurungnya. Dia kelihatan sangat marah dan berusaha keluar agar bisa membunuh Naruto.

"Huh... Dasar bodoh!".

"Akan ku ingat perkataanmu bocah! Suatu saat jika aku bebas dari sisni akau akan membunuhmu".

"Sebelum saat itu, pasti aku sudah menguasai seluruh chakramu dan kau akan tunduk dibawah perintahku". Ucap Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Jangan harap bocah brengsek!".

"Kita lihat saja Rubah, bahkan sekarang aku sudah menguasai level 4 dari chakramu". Kyubi semakin kesal mendengar kata kata yang di lontarkan Naruto. Dia kembali mencakar cakar jeruji besi itu dan mengeram dengan keras, kedua mata merahnya menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Tak menghiraukan, Naruto hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan membalas tatapan Kyubi dengan ekspresi meremehkan.

"Aku punya sebuah penawaran untukmu Kyubi". Kata Naruto yang sukses menghentikan amukan sia sia Kyubi.

"Penawaran? Hahahahahaha".

"Aku tak sudi bekerja sama dengan manusia rendahan sepertimu". Ucap Kyubi setelah terhenti dari tawanya.

"Baiklah kalu begitu, berarti tak ada pilihan". Kata Naruto dengan santai.

"Apa maksutmu bocah biadab!".

Tak menanggapi perkataannya, Naruto segera menjauh meninggalkan Kyubi.

"Jangan mempermainkanku bocah brengsek". Naruto tetap berjalan menjauh.

"Baiklah! Apa yang kau tawarkan padaku". Mendengar itu Naruto berhenti sejenak.

"Kau sudah menolaknya, jadi tak ada gunanya aku menjelaskannya padamu". Ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Kyubi dan segera kembali ke alam nyata.

Naruto segera membuka mata di lihatnya hari sudah gelap, dia segera berdiri dan melangkah untuk mencari kayu bakar.

* * *

"Sudah pagi ternyata. aku harus bergegas menuju Konoha". Naruto segera mengemasi seluruh peralatannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel. Jaket berwarna hitam dengan garis garis tipis orange segera di pakainya, lengan jeketnya di lipat hingga 3/4 bagian dan segera memakai sepatu ninjanya. Setelah persiapan selesai, Naruto segera bergerak melompati dahan dahan pohon. Sesekali dia menggunakan Hiraishin untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

Setelah beberapa jam, kini Naruto sudah sampai setengah perjalan. Tiba tiba telinganya mendengar banyak suara ledakan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dhuar… dhuar… Naruto segera berhenti dan mencari tau dari mana ledakan itu berasal. Setelah sampai, di lihatnya beberapa ninja Konoha sedang bertarung melawan 3 mahluk hitam yang masing masing mahluk itu memakai topeng dan satu manusia aneh dengan cadar di wajahnya.

"Team 10. Kakashi, Sakura". Gumannya pelan.

"Tapi dimana Shikamaru dan Asuma". Lanjut Naruto dengan tetap mengawasi pertarungan mereka.

Ke 3 Rookie terlihat kuwalahan menghadapi 3 mahluk yang menyerupai kumpulan serabut hitam itu. Masing masing dari mahluk itu mempunyai satu elemen yang berbeda beda. Chouji sudah terlihat kelelahan, berkali kali dia hanya menghindari serangan mahluk berelemen api tanpa balik menyerang. Sakura dan Ino segera membantunya sedangkan Kakashi masih sibuk bertarung dengan manusia bercadar.

"Ternyata kemampuan mereka bertiga tak banyak berubah, jutsu jutsunya juga sama seperti dulu hanya saja di kembangkan agar sempurna dan lebih kuat". Komentar Naruto setelah beberapa menit mengawasi pertarungan Ino, Sakura dan Chouji.

Dhuaar.. Tiba tiba Sakura yang kelelahan mengeluarkan pukulannya, tanah hancur berkeping keping dan menyisakan lobang yang lumayan besar, tapi dengan cepat mahluk ber elemen api itu menghindar dan membalas serangan dengan mengeluarkan peluru peluru api. Di sisa sisa tenaganya, Sakura segera melompat menghindar tapi mahluk satunya ber elemen angin segera menyerang. Sakura terjatuh, Chouji yang mengetahui itu segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Tapi naas, sebelum sampai di tempat Sakura peluru api menghantam punggungnya dengan telak. Chouji terpental beberapa meter, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah dan tubuhnya terdapat banyak luka bakar yang cukup serius.

"Chouji!". Teriak Sakura.

Kedua mahluk itu menggabungkan elemennya hingga tercipta api yang cukup besar melesat ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura! Teriak Ino dari kejauhan sambil menghindari serangan petir dari mahluk yang mengejarnya.

"Sial". Guman Naruto dan langsung melemparkan kunai Hiraishin ke arah Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang sudah kehabisan chakra hanya bisa pasrah menerima serangan gabungan dari dua mahluk itu. Dhuar … Sebelum ledakan terjadi, kilatan kuning segera menyambar Sakura. Bersamaan dengan ledakan itu, Kakuzu yang hampir mendapatkan jantung Kakashi tiba tiba ambruk dengan memegang dada kirinya.

"Hampir saja. Kau tepat waktu Shikamaru". Batin Kakashi yang mengetahui rencananya dengan Shikamaru sukses.

Melihat masternya jatuh kedua mahluk itu segera melesat ke arah Kakuzu dan bergabung dengan tubuhnya. Kakashi segera melompat menjauh dan mengamati Kakuzu yang sedang bertransformasi dengan kedua mahluknya.

"Masih dua jantung tersisa, akau harus segera menghabisinya sebelum dia hidup lagi". Kata Kakashi yang segera mengaktifkan Raikirinya. Kakashi segera berlari ke arah Kakuzu untuk menyerangnya, jarak semakin dekat dan Kakuzu sudah kembali hidup. Kini penampilan Kakuzu berubah seperti monster dengan banyak serabut yang memanjang di sekitar punggunnya.

Kakashi tetap berusaha menyerang tapi lengan Kakuzu segera memanjang dan mencekik leher Kakashi. Dengan Raikiri yang masih aktiv, Kakashi berusaha memotong lengan Kakuzu tapi serabut serabut Kakuzu segera memanjang dan mengikat seluruh tubuh Kakashi.

Sementara itu Sakura yang tak merasakan sakit di tubuhnya segera membuka matanya, dia terlihat kaget karena tiba tiba berada di gendongan Naruto. Ino segera berlari kearah Chouji untuk menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Na.. naruto". Ucap Sakura terbata. Ino yang mendengarnya segera menoleh kesamping kanan dan melihat Sakura dalam gendongan bridalstyle seorang pemuda berambut kuning.

"Nn..naruto kah?". Kata Ino pelan.

Tak memperdulikan Sakura yang menatapnya, Naruto segera melepaskan gendongannya hingga Sakura terjatuh tepat di bawah kakinya.

"Menjauhlah Haruno". Sakura tak bergerak dan masih menatap wajah Naruto dengan sedikit kesal. Tak ambil pusing Naruto segera berjalan melangkahi tubuh Sakura. Ino yang melihat itu merasa ingin tertawa tapi pikirannya kembali kepada Chouji yang tengah sekarat.

**To be continue….**

Author note : Di fic ini saya buat umur Naruto menjadi 17 tahun, untuk itu saya sengaja melakukan skip team 1 tahun di chapter 7 ini. Jadi umur Sasuke sekarang menjadi 18 tahun dan Kira (OC) 17 tahun sama seperti Naruto.

**Saran dan Reviewnya saya tunggu untuk perkembangan fic ini dan berikut adalah balasan Review dari saya. Maaf ya jika hanya sebagian review yang saya balas.**

**safri tanhil **kira hebat ya, mana yg lebih kuat sama naruto **"untuk kekuatan saya buat imbang tapi kemungkinan jika uda mau tamat Naruto jadi yang paling kuat"**

**Uchiha XXXXXX **Kakak .. Chapter ini bagusss banget. Oh ya, aku mau request boleh gak pair nya Sasuke itu OC . Namanya Airy Rambut nya warna aqua n matanya emerald tapi lebih bening n bersinar cerita nya dia bahan percobaan Oro - Chan . Kekuatannya Medis **"fic ini ga ada pair jadi maaf ya…" **

**666 **bagus...hmm saya punya saran bikin sakura menyesal karena dia menyukai naruto bukan sasuke cuma udah terlambat karena naruto cuma suka sama hmmm bagaimana pairing naruto hinata aja ...dan karena naruto udah diremehin usahanya dan dihina ama sakura bikin dia benci ama sakura sedangkan sakura mencintai naruto**"ok.. sebagian ide kamu saya ambil. Thanks ya"**

**Pajar Juventini **Jujur aja ide fanfic ini sangat menarik. Tapi ada 1 hal yang bikin saya kecewa senpai,yaitu minimnya peran naruto sebagai tokoh utama -_-  
memang bagus kalau penjelasan kekuatan detail tokoh oc diperjelas,tapi kalau tokoh oc mempunyai lebih banyak peran ketimbang tokoh utama itu juga bikin jengkel sih berharap chap" ke depan peran naruto lebih banyak lagi. terakhir maaf kalau saya mengkritik fic senpai,soalnya jujur saya selama 2 tahun lebih suka jadi silent rider dan hanya fic" yg menurut saya bagus saja yg saya review (y)**"fic ini baru awal. Jika uda masuk pertengahan, Naruto akan kebanyakan peran sampe sampe dia kecapean. Jadi tunggu ja"**

**dikdik717 **bakalan seru kalo tokoh utama nya naruto(yg memiliki peran paling banyak di cerita).  
Oh ya, dalam duel narusasu, kira jangan sampai terlibat. Ok..**"tokoh utamanya emang Naruto, tapi fic ini kan masih awal"**


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok..__sebelum baca chapter 8 ada baiknya para reader baca review yang satu ini. Ini review sempet bikin saya geleng geleng heran dan ketawa ketawa sambil nopang dagu. Ko ada…_

_This review from __**Thedy76**_

"_masa Kira umurnua 17 thn. Dia keluar dr dimensi itu 23 hari (hitungan waktu di dimensi) coba di hitung 1 hari 1 tahun. berarti umurnya 40 tahun :v kira dah tua donk. kyk Avatar Aang terjebak dalam bola es selama 100 tahun. umur Avatar Aang sampai renkarnasi selanjutnya 160 tahun. sori OOT dr Naruto"_

_**saya sebenarnya males banget balas review yang satu ini, tapi apa boleh buat dari pada si Thedy76 yang low atau lagi low ga faham dengan cerita ini.**_

_Ok.. langsung ja saya jelaskan tentang Kira._

_Point 1._ _Alasan kenapa di chap 7 saya tulis umur Kira 17 tahun. Waktu Kira tersesat di dimensi umurnya __13 tahun__ dan dia tersesat selama __23 hari__ di dimensi (ingat __**23 hari **__bukan __**tahun**__)._

_Point 2. Saat Kira berhasil keluar dari dimensi berarti umurnya kan __**13 tahun lebih 23 hari**__. Kenapa begitu ? karena Kira baru __**menjalani keseluruhan hidupnya 13 tahun di dunia nyata dan 23 hari di dunia dimensi**__. Meskipun sebenarnya dia sudah terjebak selama 23 tahun dalam hitungan dunia nyata tapi waktu 23 tahun itu baru di jalani 23 hari di dunia dimensi (1 hari dimensi sama dengan 1 tahun dunia nyata). __**"baca chapter 1 saya uda kasih keterangan umur 3 tokoh yang saya ambil" **__Jadi keseluruhan total __**masa hidup**__ Kira setelah keluar dari dunia dimensi adalah 13 tahun lebih 23 hari._

_Point 3."__**Masa Kira umurnua 17 thn. Dia keluar dr dimensi itu 23 hari (hitungan waktu di dimensi) coba di hitung 1 hari 1 tahun.**__**berarti umurnya 40 tahun.**__"ini pertanyaan yang membuat saya ketawa ketiwi sekaligus heran. Kembali ke chap 7. Bener sekali umur Kira adalah 40 tahun jika di hitung dari tahun kelahirannya menggunakan __**hitungan waktu di dunia nyata**__. Tapi dalam __**hitungan hidup**__ Kira baru menjalani kehidupannya 17 tahun 23 hari. Kenapa begitu ? karena yang 23 tahun di jalaninya hanya 23 hari di dimensi._

_Point 4. "__**Kira uda tua donk**__". Apa pernah saya mendeskripsikan kalau Kira uda tua? Mulai chap 1 sampe 7 saya selalu mendeskripsikan Kira dengan sebutan (__**bocah, anak laki laki seumuran Naruto, remaja, bocah yang tengah beranjak dewasa dll**__) dan saya tidak pernah menulis kata kata yang menyangkut kalau Kira uda tua. Kata kata yang saya garis bawahi ini banyak terdapat di chap 1 s/d 7 untuk mendeskripsikan sosok perawakan Kira, seharusnya dengan membaca saja anda sudah mengerti maksudnya. Kecuali brain anda bener bener low._

_Point 5. Trus kenapa nyangkut2 Avatar Aang? Heran lagi saya?. Untuk Aang __**bisa**__ dikatakan berumur 100 tahun lebih. Kenapa ? karena Aang tidak kemana mana,dia tetap di dunia nyata dan __**menjalani waktu hidupnya **__ meskipun hanya diam membeku dalam balok es selama 100 tahun. Jadi wajar kan? kalau Aang dikatakan telah berumur 100 tahun lebih. Berbeda dengan Kira yang menjalani 23 tahun hanya dengan 23 hari di dunia dimensi. _

_**Saya tanya pada anda Thedy-san**__ " kenapa waktu Aang bebas dari balok es tubuhnya masih seperti anak kecil padahal sudah 100 tahun di lewatinya ?_

_Saya udah banyak baca review dari fic Naruto (__**karangan author lain**__) yang ceritanya menyangkut dimensi ruang dan waktu tapi baru kali ini saya membaca review konyol seperti ini._

_Kata terakhir saya jiplak dari review anda __**sori OOT dr Naruto**_

Oke lupakan Thedy 76 yang ga penting. Langsung aja baca "Past and Future chapter 8"

**Past and Future**

**Naruto by Masashi kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Typo**

Chapter sebelumnya

"Nn..naruto kah?". Kata Ino pelan.

Tak memperdulikan Sakura yang menatapnya, Naruto segera melepaskan gendongannya hingga Sakura terjatuh tepat di bawah kakinya.

"Menjauhlah Haruno". Sakura tak bergerak dan masih menatap wajah Naruto dengan sedikit kesal. Tak ambil pusing, Naruto segera berjalan melangkahi Sakura. Ino yang melihat itu merasa ingin tertawa tapi pikirannya kembali kepada Chouji yang tengah sekarat.

* * *

Naruto berjalan beberapa langkah, tangan kanannya menengadah ke atas berusaha untuk membuat Rasengan, lama kelamaan Rasengan itu berubah menjadi Rasenshuriken karena telah tercampur dengan chakra angin miliknya.

Swinggggggssss…. Rasenshuriken itu berputar sangat cepat hingga debu debu disekitar Naruto berdiri ikut berterbangan layaknya sebuah Helicopter yang sedang mendarat. Sakura dan Ino terkejut, kedua kunoichi itu tak bergerak sedikitpun dan hanya memandang jutsu yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto.

"Hebat". Komentar Ino dan Sakura sambil terus memperhatikan Naruto dan jutsunya.

Sementara itu, Kakashi yang sudah tak berdaya hanya bisa pasrah karena seluruh tubuhnya terikat serabut serabut Kakuzu.

"Hatake Kakashi, kali ini aku akan benar benar mengambil jantungmu". Kata Kakuzu dengan pandangan tajam menatap wajah Kakashi. Sebagian serabut serabut itu segera masuk kedalam dada kiri Kakashi.

Ugh.. Kakashi merintih kesakitan, tiba tiba…Syut… Sebuah kunai bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Kakuzu. Mengetahui itu, Kakuzu segera membuat barrier dari serabut serabutnya untuk memblock laju kunai tersebut.

"Dasar bodoh!". Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto segara menghilang dan muncul tepat di hadapan Kakuzu.

"**Rasenshuriken**". Kakuzu terbelalak kaget karena tiba tiba muncul seseorang di depannya. Akhhhh … Rasenshuriken mendarat tepat di dada Kakuzu dan ikatan di tubuh Kakashi pun terlepas. Kakashi terjatuh dan segera mencabut serabut serabut yang masuk ke dalam dada kirinya.

Naruto mendorong Rasenshuriken nya hingga Kakuzu terlempar beberapa meter dan akhirnya terjatuh.

Dhuarrr…. Angin berhembus kencang bersamaan dengan ledakan itu. Kakashi yang tak jauh dari sana segera mengalihkan pandangan dan menutup matanya. Debu debu berterbangan hingga menutupi pandangan, lama kelamaan debu debu itu mulai menghilang tertiup angin hingga memperlihatkan sebuah lubang yang cukup besar dan dalam. Dalam lubang itu berdiri seorang laki laki dan seorang lagi yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Si.. si.. apa kau!". Ucap Kakuzu yang tengah sekarat.

Naruto tak menjawab dan hanya memandang tubuh Kakuzu dengan pandangan datar. Kakashi yang sudah bebas, segera berdiri dan berjalan dengan gontai mendekati lubang akibat ledakan itu. Di lihatnya seorang pemuda berambut kuning tanpa hitai ate di kepalanya sedang berdiri menatap manusia 5 nyawa yang tengah tergeletak di sampingnya.

Naruto yang menyadari keberadaan Kakashi segera menoleh dan melirik keberadaannya.

"Na..ruto!". Kata Kakashi terkejut melihat mantan muridnya di team 7 datang tiba tiba.

"Ku kira mantan ketua Anbu akan sangat kuat". Ucap Naruto sinis.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto segera menghilang meninggalkan kilatan kuning menuju hutan. Kakashi kembali terkejut dengan cara Naruto menghilang, dia diam mematung seakan tak percaya melihat kecepatan Naruto dan segera teringat akan jutsu Senseinya.

"Hiraishin? Bagaimana mungkin?". Batin Kakashi.

Taph… Naruto mendarat di dahan pohon yang sama dan segera mengambil ranselnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat puas kerena telah berhasil menghabisi salah satu anggota Akatsuki sekaligus mengetahui daya hancur salah satu jutsunya dan segera melanjutkan perjalanan ke Konoha yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, ternyata salah satu anggota Akatsuki berada tak jauh dari tempat pertarungan tersebut dan telah mengamati pertarungan kedua rekannya melawan shinobi Konoha. Tanpa pikir panjang, Zetsu segera masuk kedalam tanah untuk melaporkan gugurnya Hidan dan Kakuzu.

* * *

Tak lama setelah kepergian Naruto, Kakashi segera melompat mendekati Kakuzu yang tergeletak di tengah tengah lobang yang cukup besar dan dalam. Dia kembali mengaktifkan Raikiri dan berniat menusukkan ke jantung Kakuzu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Tunggu Hatake". Ucap Kakuzu dengan suara berat. Kakashi segera menghentikan serangannya.

"Siapa orang yang telah mengalahkanku".

"Dia adalah anak Yondaime Hokage". Jawab Kakashi dan langsung menusuk dada Kakuzu dengan Raikirinya. Crash… crrtttttt…

"Uhuk… hahaha… Aku bangga mati di tangan shinobi kuat seperti dia". Ucap Kakuzu di akhir hidupnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, team bantuan dari Konoha yang terdiri dari dua shinobi telah sampai dan salah satunya langsung mendekati Kakashi dan satunya lagi pergi ke arah Ino, Sakura dan Chouji.

"Seperti biasa Kakashi-senpai, Raikirimu selalu hebat". Puji Yamato.

"Kau salah Yamato, bukan aku yang menghabisinya. Aku hanya mengakhiri misi". Jawab Kakashi dengan posisi jongkok, tak kuat berdiri karena kehabisan chakra. Yamato yang tidak mengeti dengan kata kata Senpainya hanya diam memandang dan kembali bertanya.

"Apa maksutmu Kakashi-senpai".

"Akan ku jelaskan di perjalanan, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke Konoha". Yamato segera mengangguk dan langsung membantu Kakashi untuk berdiri.

* * *

"Kau terlambat Sai!". Kata Sakura galak. Tak menjawab, Sai hanya senyum senyum tak jelas dan itu berhasil membuat Sakura semakin kesal.

Sementara itu dari dalam hutan keluar salah satu anggota team 10 dengan ciri ciri rambut hitam di ikat keatas hingga menyerupai nanas. Dialah Shikamaru, dia telah berhasil mengalahkan Hidan dengan stategi yang di buatnya. Salah satu kunoichi yang mengetahui kedatangan temannya itu segera menyapa.

"Apa kau baik baik saja Shika?". Tak menjawab, Shikamaru malah balik bertanya karena melihat salah satu teman baiknya tengah sekarat dengan luka bakar yang kelihatan serius.

"Bagaimana keadaan Chouji".

"Dia sudah lebih baik". Jawab Ino singkat. Chouji yang mendengar suara Shikamaru segera menoleh.

"Bagaimana denganmu Shika, apa kau berhasil?".

"Seperti yang kau lihat Chouji dan sebaiknya kau jangan bicara dulu, beristirahatlah karena lukamu terlihat cukup serius". Jawab Shikamaru. Chouji hanya mengangguk setelah mendengar saran sahabatnya.

"Entah apa yang terjadi pada kami bertiga jika Naruto tak datang". Ucap Ino yang sukses membuat Shikamaru kaget karena mendengar nama Naruto.

"Naruto? Dimana dia?". Tanya Shikamaru dengan cepat. Belum sempat pertanyaan itu terjawab tiba tiba Kakashi dan Yamato segera datang menghampiri mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke Konoha". Kata Kakashi mengusulkan. Sakura hanya mengangguk sementara Sai yang langsung tanggap, segera mengeluarkan burung dari lukisannya. Di buatnya beberapa burung untuk mempercepat waktu perjalan kembali ke Konoha.

* * *

**Markas Akatsuki**

Dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap, terdapat beberapa orang dengan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah sedang duduk di depan meja yang cukup panjang. Di ujung meja tersebut, duduk laki laki dengan ciri rambut jabrik berwarna orange dan piercing yang cukup banyak menusuk sebagian wajahnya.

Tiba tiba, sosok manusia aneh dengan warna kulit separoh hitam dan seperoh putih muncul di salah satu dinding ruangan tersebut. Sontak kemunculannya yang tiba tiba, sukses mengalihkan pandangan Pain sang pemimpin Akatsuki yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada para anggotanya.

"Ada berita apa Zetsu?". Mahluk yang di sapa Zetsu itu segera menjawab meskipun separoh tubuhnya masih berada di dalam dinding.

"Kakuzu dan Hidan telah gugur melawan para shinobi Konoha…". Belum sempat Zetsu menyelesaikan laporannya, tiba tiba seorang berambut kuning panjang di kuncir ponytail segera menyela dengan kata kata kasarnya.

"Akhirnya pemuja Jassin itu membusuk!".

"Diamlah Deidara!". Ucap Pain dengan mata Rinnegan yang menatap tajam ke arah Deidara. Melihat tatapan mata itu, Deidara menciut dan segera menutup mulut karena sudah hafal dengan tingkah polah pemimpinnya.

"Lanjutkan beritamu Zetsu". Ucap Pain membuka suasana yang sempat sunyi beberapa detik.

"Dalam pertarungan itu sebenarnya dapat di menangkan oleh Kakuzu, tapi tiba tiba Jinchuriki Kyubi datang dan langsung menghabisi Kakuzu dengan sekali serang".

"Wow.. Naruto benar benar hebat Leader-sama". Ucap laki laki bertopeng spiral dengan suara idiotnya.

Tak ada satupun yang menaggapi kata kata Tobi dan suasana kembali hening beberapa detik…

"Berarti Jinchuriki Kyubi telah kembali ke Konoha". Konan yang merupakan satu satunya wanita dalam organisasi tersebut membuka suara untuk menghilangkan keheningan.

"Kau benar Konan". Kata Pain menanggapi rekan wanitanya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang pergi Leader". Kata Deidara dengan semangat dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Belum saatnya Kyubi kita segel". Mendengar itu, Deidara yang bersemangat kembali duduk dengan lemas.

"Lalu apa yang kau ketahui tentang Uzumaki Naruto". Lanjut Pain bertanya pada Zetsu.

"Aku belum mengetahui banyak informasi tentangnya, tapi kecepatan gerakannya sungguh luar biasa". Ucap Zetsu menjelaskan.

"Sepertinya Jiraiya-sensei melatihnya dengan baik". Ucap Konan dalam hati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan mempercepat operasi penangkapan Bijuu". Kata Pain mengambil keputusan dan semua anggota Akatsuki mengangguk setuju. Pain segera membagi tugas pada anggotanya yang tersisa.

"Deidara, Sasori! Kalian pergilah ke Sunagakure dan tangkap Ichibi. Berhati hatilah, Kazekage muda itu bukan orang sembarangan". Deidara segera berdiri dan bersiap menjalankan perintah.

"Tenang saja Leader, aku akan menghancurkan Suna dengan seniku". Ucap Deidara bangga dan segera keluar dari ruangan di ikuti oleh Sasori di belakangnya.

"Dan kau Tobi, pergilah dengan Zetsu untuk mengawasi proses penangkapan Yonbi".

* * *

**Wilayah Negara Tanah**

Rōshi, Seorang pria paruh baya berambut merah dan memakai topi aneh terbuat dari baja dengan 3 ujung runcing di setiap sudut kanan, kiri dan atas topinya sedang melompat lompat menghindari serangan jutsu air yang di keluarkan musuhnya. Dia terlihat terengah engah karena menghindari serangan naga air yang bertubi tubi.

"Apa kau menyerah kakek tua". Ucap pria bertubuh besar dengan kulit berwarna sedikit biru pudar yang berdiri tak jauh dari orang yang di sebut kakek tua.

"Jangan bercanda manusia ikan! Dengan jutsu murahanmu itu, jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkanku". Balas laki laki itu dengan nada meremahkan dan terkesan sombong.

Tak lama kemudian, dari belakang Rōshi muncul api naga yang melesat dengan cepat kearahnya. Rōshi yang tanggap segera membuat barrier dari tanah untuk memblok serangan itu.

"**Doton: doryuu jouheki**". Dhuarrr… Dalam sekejab kedua jutsu berbeda elemen itu hancur setelah bertabrakan hingga menyisakan serpihan serpihan tanah yang terbakar api. Melihat itu Rōshi menyeringai, dengan memanfaatkan chakra Bijuu dan gumpalan tanah yang terbakar dia dengan mudah membuat jutsu andalannya.

"**Lava release : lava geyser**". Lalu muncul pancuran lava yang langsung menuju ke arah Itachi. Lava itu semakin banyak dan bertambah banyak, Itachi yang telah mengaktifkan Sharingannya segera mengetahui serangan yang mengarah padanya, dia segera melompat menghindar.

"Terlambat!". Ucap Rōshi berharap jutsunya mengenai sasaran. Jangkauan serangan lava itu benar benar luas hingga menyapu pepohonan di sekitarnya. Tiba tiba.. Byaarrrsss… Muncul ombak air yang sangat besar dan segera mematikan lava itu hingga menimbulkan kabut yang sangat tebal.

Setelah menghentikan lava itu, Kisame segera berdiri di samping Itachi.

"Hati hati dengan jutsunya Itachi". Kata Kisame memperingatkan rekannya.

"Aku hanya mengambil kesimpulan". Balas Itachi dengan suara datar.

Rohsi yang mengetahui serangannya digagalkan menjadi sedikit geram tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa karena kabut tebal masih menutupi kedua musuhnya. Keadaan ini juga di alami oleh Itachi dan Kisame, meskipun Itachi punya Sharinggan tapi tetap saja pandangannya tidak bisa menembus kabut yang sangat tebal itu. Tak ada yang bergerak, kedua kubu tetap bersiaga dengan serangan kejutan yang mengkin saja dilakukan salah satu pihak.

"Sepertinya hanya kau yang bisa melawannya". Ucap Itachi datar.

"Kau benar, elemen apimu hanya akan menambah panas lavanya".

"Dengarkan, aku punya rencana". Itachi lalu menjelaskan rencanannya, setelah mengerti Kisame segera shunshin.

Lama kelamaan kabut itu mulai menghilang hingga samar samar Rōshi dapat melihat salah satu musuhnya sedang berdiri di dahan pohon tak jauh darinya. Tiba tiba Kisame muncul tepat diatas Rōshi dan berniat memukulnya dengan Samaheda. Rōshi yang tanggap segera menghindar tapi Kisame menyerangnya dengan brutal.

Trang.. trang.. trang.. Sesekali Rōshi terlihat menangkis tebasan Samaheda dengan kunainya. Tak berlangsung lama, kunai yang di gunakan Rōshi retak dan hancur.

Karena terlalu fokus pada serangan Kisame, Rōshi melupakan keberadaan Itachi. Duakhh… Tendangan Itachi berhasil mengenai punggungnya, Rōshi tersungkur beberapa meter dan Kisame kembali menyerangnnya dengan mengayunkan pedang Samaheda ke arah Rōshi.

Rōshi yang masih tersungkur segera merapal segel "**Yoton : no yoroi**". Lava yang keluar segera menjadi armor dan melapisi tubuhnya untuk memblock serangan pedang Samaheda. Trangk… Rōshi berhasil menangkap Samaheda dengan kedua tangannya yang telah terlapisi armor lava.

"Ternyata selain tua kau juga bodoh". Ucap Kisame yang sukses membuat Rōshi marah.

Beberapa detik memegang pedang itu akhirnya Rōshi menyadari kesalahannya, perlahan lahan chakranya terserap oleh pedang Samaheda milik Kisame. Rōshi segera melepaskan pedang itu dan melompat kesamping tapi Itachi yang telah mengaktifkan Susanoo segera menebas Rōshi dengan pedang besarnya. Bruakhhh… Armor Rōshi seketika hancur dan dia kembali tersungkur.

"Lakukan Kisame".

"**Suiton ****: senshokuko**". Air membumbung tinggi dan langsung menerjang tubuh Rōshi dengan telak. Rohsi terhempas mengikuti terjangan air itu. Seketika tempat mereka bertarung telah menjadi lautan dengan hiu hiu yang telah di summon Kisame. Kisame tersenyum bangga karena telah menguasai medan pertarungan mengingat elemen Rōshi adalah api dan tanah (lava).

Tak lama kemudian Rōshi muncul kepermukaan dan berdiri di atas air. Tiba tiba dari bawah tempatnya berdiri muncul sekelompok hiu yang langsung menyerangnya, tak bisa berbuat apa apa Rōshi hanya bisa menghindar dari serangan hiu hiu itu. Rōshi terlihat melompat lompat.

"Sial! Dia sengaja merubah medan pertarungan menjadi lautan agar aku sia sia menggunakan jutsuku. Keadaan ini sangat merugikan". Ucapnya di sela sela menghindari serangan hiu hiu Kisame.

Rohsi segera mengeluarkan jutsu Dotonnya "**Doton: doryuu jouheki**" tanah di bawah air itu segera menjulang tinggi dan Rōshi segera berdiri di atasnya. Tak lama kemudian, Kisame kembali menghancurkan tanah itu dengan jutsu airnya. Rōshi segera melompat kembali ke atas air dan hiu hiu Kisame kembali menyerangnya.

"Kau sudah kalah pak tua, menyerahlah!".

Kisame yang dari tadi hanya diam berdiri segera berlari menyerang Rōshi dengan Samahedanya. Rōshi hanya melompat menghindar karena tak membawa senjata apapun untuk menangkis serangan Kisame dan setiap kali dia mendaratkan kakinya di atas air hiu hiu itu langsung menyerangnya. Tak ingin berlama lama Kisame segera mengeluarkan jutsu air andalannya.

"**Suiton: daikodan no****jutsu**" lalu muncul hiu air raksasa yang sangat besar dan berhasil mengenai Rōshi hingga akhirnya ia tenggelam.

"Tak ada pilihan, keluarlah Yonbi". ucap Rōshi dalam hati.

Tiba tiba air terangkat keatas dan muncul kera raksasa berbulu merah dengan 4 ekor di belakangnya. Goarhhhh…. Yonbi mengaung dengan keras dan segera menembakkan bola bola lava kearah Kisame. Tak satupun bola bola lava itu mengenai Kisame karena dengan gesit Kisame segera menghindar dan membuat barrir air. Setelah tembakan lava itu berhenti, Kisame segera melakukan handseal dan membuat jutsu yang sama.

"**Suiton: daikodan no****jutsu**" peluru air berbentuk hiu raksasa itu melesat dengan cepat ke arah Yonbi. Dhuarrrr…. Yonbi terjatuh karena serangan jutsu Kisame yang dapat menyerap chakra dan meningkatkan daya serangnya. Kisame terengah engah karena mengeluarkan 2 jutsu skala besar dalam waktu dekat.

Hosh.. hosh… Kisame melirik ke arah Itachi.

Itachi segera menyerang dengan mengeluarkan Amaterasu untuk membakar tubuh Yonbi yang tengah terjatuh sementara Kisame segera menghilangkan semua airnya hingga lautan dadakan itu kembali menjadi daratan. Goarggghhhh… Yonbi meraung keras terbakar api hitam. Beberapa kali dia menembakkan lava ke arah Itachi tapi tubuh Itachi sudah dilapisi Susanoo. Yonbi akhirnya jatuh karena Amaterasu yang tak kunjung padam dan Puff.. Yonbi kembali ke bentuk manusia (Rōshi).

Kisame segera mendekati tubuh Rōshi dan menghantamnya dengan pedang Samaheda. Rohsi terpental menabrak bebatuan hingga hancur dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Cukup menyusahkan juga Jinchuriki ini, kita harus cepat membawanya sebelum dia kembali sadar".

Tak lama setelah mengucapkan itu, Zetsu dan Tobi segera muncul.

"Wah.. wah.. pertarungan yang sangat hebat Kisame-san, kau benar benar kuat". Ucap Tobi dengan nada idiotnya.

"Zetsu, cepat bawa dia". Ucap Itachi.

Zetsu segera membawa tubuh Rōshi dan masuk ke dalam tanah. Kisame dan Itachi segera shunshin meninggalkan tempat itu di susul dengan masuknya Tobi dalam vortex buatannya.

* * *

**Konoha**

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, akhirnya Naruto sudah sampai di depan gerbang Konoha. Dia menyapa Izumo dan Kotetsu sambil terus berjalan memasuki desa. Kedua penjaga gerbang itu tak langsung menjawab karena merasa tak mengenal orang yang menyapaya.

"Hai tunggu". Ucap salah satu penjaga gerbang itu. Tak memperdulikannya, Naruto tetap berjalan menuju kantor Hokage. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan bangunan yang dituju. Dia memandang sebentar sekeliling bagunan itu.

"Ternyata tempat ini tak banyak berubah". Gumannya pelan dan segera melangkah masuk.

Dalam bangunan itu terdapat banyak shinobi yang berlalu lalang dengan aktifitas masing masing, Naruto berpapasan dengan mereka tapi tak ada satu pun yang menyapanya. Dia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu dengan tulisan ruang Kokage dan segera mengetuk pintu tersebut .

Tok.. tok.. tok…

"Masuk". Jawab suara wanita dari dalam yang segera merespon ketika pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk. Naruto segera membuka pintu itu dan segera masuk kedalam.

"Sore Baa-san". Ucap Naruto datar yang seketika membuat Tsunade terkejut karena kedatangannya yang tiba tiba.

"N..na… ruto". Tsunade segera berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dilihatnya tubuh Naruto dari atas sampai bawah hingga Naruto merasa risih.

"Sudahlah Baa-san jangan me..". Duakh… Kata kata Naruto terputus karena Tsunade tiba tiba menjitak kepalanya.

"Ittai.. apa apaan kau Baa-san".

"Nah begitu lebih baik karena aku suka Naruto yang berisik dan satu lagi hilangkan sikap dinginmu itu". Ucap Tsunade dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Naruto tak menjawab dan hanya mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit benjol.

"Dimana Jiraiya, apa dia tidak ikut ke Konoha bersamamu".

"Dia ke Amegakure untuk menyelidiki markas Akatsuki dan mencari tau seberapa besar kekuatan mereka". Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menemaninya".

"Dia keras kepala dan malah menyuruhku pulang untuk menyerahkan gulungan ini padamu Baa-san". Jawab Naruto sambil menyerahkan gulungan putih kepada Tsunade.

"Apa isinya".

"Kau bisa membacanya Baa-san, itu adalah informasi mengenai Akatsuki". Tsunade segera membuka dan membaca gulungan tersebut.

"Jadi rupanya Akatsuki sudah memiliki 2 Bijuu, mungkin ini juga alasan kenapa Jiraiya tak mengajakmu ke Amegakure".

"Kau benar Baa-san, salah satu target Akatsuki adalah aku, mereka mengincar Kyubi dalam tubuhku". Jawab Naruto datar, Tsunade terdiam sesaat dan menghela nafasnya.

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan menghadapi mereka Naruto, jadi persiapkan dirimu". Kata Tsunade dengan serius.

"Aku mengerti Baa-san".

"Apa selama 3 tahun ini dia benar benar melatihmu?". Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

* * *

Tok.. tok.. tok.. Pintu ruangan tiba tiba di ketuk dan Tsunade segera menyuruh masuk. Pintu segera terbuka lalu muncul Shikamaru di ikuti Sakura dan Ino dari belakang.

"Shikamaru.. bagaimana misinya". Tanya Tsunade setelah mengetahui kedatangan Shikamaru.

"Misi sukses, berkat Naruto yang datang tepat waktu dan ini laporannya Hokage-sama". Jawab Shikamaru dengan memandang wajah Naruto dan segera menyerahkan laporan hasil misinya pada Tsunade.

"Taruh saja di meja". Ucap Tsunade dan segera menoleh ke arah Naruto. Mengerti maksud Baa-sannya Naruto segera menjawab.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat". Ucap Naruto singkat.

"Meskipun begitu, jika kau tak datang tepat waktu mungkin sekarang aku dan Kakashi-sensei sudah mati". Sakura menimpali.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun". Lanjut Sakura.

"Simpan saja itu untuk Sasuke-kun mu". Sakura tercengang mendengar kata kata pedas dari Naruto dan segera menyadari kesalahannya 4 tahun yang lalu. Sementara Ino yang berdiri di samping Sakura hanya diam saja sambil memandang Naruto dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto". Ucap Sakura dengan nada menyesal, Naruto tak menjawab dan hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua". Ucap Tsunade berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Lalu dimana Kakashi dan Chouji".

"Mereka berdua terluka cukup parah dan Yamato sedang mengantar mereka ke rumah sakit, sementara Sai menyerahkan mayat Kakuzu untuk di otopsi". Kata Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian bertiga boleh pergi". Mereka bertiga akhirnya keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Naruto dan Tsunade. Shikamaru, Ino dan Sakura berjalan beriringan tapi tak ada satupun yang berbicara, setelah keluar dari bangunan itu akhirnya Shikamaru membuka suara.

"Sakura, kau harus meminta maaf pada Naruto". Kata Shikamaru dengan serius dan tatapan tajam menatap mata Sakura.

"Iya Sakura, kelihatannya Naruto belum melupakan kejadian itu". Ucap Ino menyambung kata kata Shikamaru.

"Aku tau ini semua salahku, dulu aku terlalu emosi hingga mengeluarkan tuduhan tuduhan pada Naruto". Kata Sakura dengan wajah menyesal dan menunduk kebawah menatap tanah yang di pijaknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita berpisah disini". Ucap Shikamaru mengakhiri dan ketiga Rookie itu segera berjalan ke rumah masing masing.

* * *

Sementara itu di ruang Hokage yang masih menyisakan Naruto dan Tsunade tiba tiba muncul seorang Anbu dengan topeng Rairon. Anbu itu segera memberi hormat khas shinobi dengan duduk satu lutut menyentuh lantai.

"Lapor Hokage-sama, Orochimaru telah dibunuh oleh Uchiha Sasuke".

"Apa..!". Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Tsunade setelah menerima laporan dari Anbu bawahannya, sementara Naruto yang juga mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis dan sekilas Tsunade melihat senyuaman itu di bibir Naruto.

"Apa maksud senyumanmu itu Naruto".

"Sudah ku duga ini akan terjadi". Jawab Naruto.

"Jelaskan padaku".

"Sasuke sudah merencanakannya sejak dulu, dia tau Orochimaru hanya menginginkan tubuhnya".

"Hmm… begitu rupanya".

"Kalau begitu saya undur diri Hokage-sama". Kata Anbu bertopeng Rairon dan di balas anggukan oleh Tsunade. Puff.. Anbu itu segera shunshin meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sebaiknya aku juga kembali ke apartemenku Baa-san". Ucap Naruto dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu Naruto, apa kau tak ingin mengetahui sesuatu tentang Kira". Ucap Tsunade yang sukses menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Dimana dia". Ucapnya singkat.

"Dia bergabung dengan Root 4 bulan yang lalu". Plassshh…Bagai di sambar petir di siang bolong, Naruto sangat terkejut mengetahui sahabatnya telah bergabung dangan Danzo.

"Aa.. apa… ". Ucapnya tergagap dan segera berjalan kembali mendekati Tsunade yang tengah bersandar di meja kerjanya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Naruto".

"Jangan berbelit belit Baa-san! Cepat ceritakan padaku apa yang Sebenarnya terjadi padanya hingga memutuskan bergabung dengan Root. Apa dia sudah lupa tujuan hidupnya!".

" Ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan Naruto". Ucap Tsunade tenang.

"Lalu?".

"Neko, Taka! Kalian istirahatlah. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku bicarakan secara pribadi". Dalam sekejab diruangan itu muncul dua Anbu yang selalu menjaga Tsunade di ruang kerjanya.

"Hai! Hokage-sama!". Ucap kedua Anbu itu dan segera shunshin. Sementara Naruto kelihatan sudah tak sabar mendengarkan penjelasan Tsunade.

"Baiklah akan ku ceritakan. ini terjadi sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu. Saat itu Kira baru kembali ke Konoha setelah tersesat beberapa bulan di dunia Kuchiyose. Setelah berada di Konoha, dia segera menemuiku dan aku menawarkannya untuk mengisi kekosongan team 7. Bersamaan dengan itu, Danzo juga mengusulkan untuk memasukkan salah satu anak buahnya (Sai)".

Tsunade diam sejenak.

"Alih alih memasukkan Sai ke dalam team 7, ternyata Danzo mempunyai tujuan lain". Lanjut Tsunade.

"Sudah kuduga, lalu kenapa Baa-san menerima usulan Danzo". Ucap Naruto memotong cerita Tsunade.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menyetujuinya, tapi saat itu tengah berlangsung rapat dewan dan semua dewan menyetujuinya. Untuk itu aku memerintahkan Kira agar selalu mengawasi Sai, begitu juga dengan Danzo yang memerintahkan Sai untuk mengawasi Kira karena Danzo sedikit mengetahui asal usul Kira".

"Lalu apa yang terjadi". Tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak activnya team 7. Datang berita dari Intelijen Konoha yang melaporkan tanda tanda keberadaan Orochimaru. Aku segera memanggil team 7 karena ini sedikit menyangkut Sasuke. Team 7 segera berangkat menuju lokasi, disana terjadi pertarungan melawan Orochimaru, Kabuto dan Sasuke. Dalam pertarungan itu, Kakashi terluka cukup parah dan Sai tiba tiba menghilang. Diam diam Kira membuntutinya sedangkan Sakura segera kembali ke Konoha karena luka Kakashi yang cukup parah.

Dalam pengintaian itu, Kira melihat Sai menemui Orochimaru dan menyerahkan sebuah buku yang berisi informasi rahasia seluruh anggota Anbu Konoha. Namun Orochimaru berhasil mengetahui keberadaan Kira dan terjadi pertarungan sengit di antara mereka. Dalam pertarungan itu, Kira berhasil membuat Orochimaru mundur dan menangkap Sai.

Sai dibawa ke Konoha dan segera di interogasi. Hasilnya, didapat banyak informasi yang tidak di ketahui Konoha, salah satunya adalah persekutuan Danzo dan Orochimaru untuk menggulingkan masa pemerintahanku. Selang beberapa jam akhirnya di adakan rapat dewan untuk membahas masalah ini. Hasilnya Danzo di asingkan dan Sai..".

"Kenapa penghianat itu tidak di bunuh saja". Naruto kembali memotong cerita Tsunade.

"Danzo adalah salah satu orang yang berjasa besar pada Konoha dan itu berhasil meringankan hukumannya. Dan untuk Sai, Kira memasang Fuin pada tubuhnya dan akan aktiv jika Sai berusaha membelot dari Konoha apapun alasannya". Lanjut Tsunade.

"Lalu apa tujauan Kira bergabung dengan Root".

"Aku yang memerintahkannya". Ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Dan karena kau sudah kembali, itu artinya kau sudah aktiv menjadi shinobi. Aku akan menawarkan dua pilihan untukmu, pertama kau kembali menjadi anggota team 7 dan kedua kau bergabung dengan Anbu". Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, tiba tiba.. Bufft…. Muncul kepulan asap di ruangan itu.

"Lebih baik dia bergabung denganku". Ucap seseorang yang tiba tiba muncul di ruangan itu.

**To be continue….**

**untuk para reader dan para senpai ada yang mau ga bantu saya nyelesaiin fic ini. kalo berminat inbox ja di fb (adb v adam)**

**Review dan sarannya saya tunggu untuk perkembangan fic ini** **dan maaf kalau hanya sebagian review yang saya balas.**

**rijalharits**

wah,lumayan seru nih.  
Madara keluarnya masih lama y?  
Ditunggu next chaptera. :) **"masih beberapa chapter lagi di tunggu aja"**

**Namikaze miato**

Keren... Apalagi ch 1-4 bikin aku mau nangis terus. Untuk kekuatan naruto bisa tambahin dikit ga' senpai?dan juga naruto bakal punya doujutsu? Untuk elemen suiton naruto itu setingkat tobirama ga'? **"hahaha.. lebay sih... bertahap, pasti nanti akan saya tambah untuk kekuatan Naruto. untuk doujutsu masih saya pikirkan jadi bisa punya bisa ga. setingkat dibawah Tobirama"**

**Guest**

Shin  
kau yg paling keren kaka (naruto)  
kalo perlu rubah rambut pink kesayangan si haruno itu jadi warna merah kuning dan hijau*emang lampu lalu lintas **"hahaha..bisa aja. tapi thanks uda mau review"**

**Guest**

chap 7 keren sepai,, cuma kurang panjang.. Apa nanti Jiraiya bakal mati? Dan apakah Naruto bakal benci ma Akatsuki? Ya itu saja yang bisa saya review.. Next senpai **"untuk Jiraiya tunggu aja chap depan"**

**NR9999**

Hmm...ngga sabar nunggu kelanjutannya author san,trims. **Thanks uda mau review"**

**yuichi**

naruto jadi dingin banger...aku suka karakternya... **"emang begitu jalan ceritanya"**

**harukichi ajibana**

kyaa seneng banget jumpa ff ini..  
narutonya itu loh *senyum gaje  
author-san segera updet ya..  
saya menyukai ffnya, narutonya maupun ocnya..  
terimakasih atas ceritanya :) **"thanks ya"**

**raitogecko**

Naru dan Kira bakal bertarung sama Sasuke gk Hiu-san?  
atau sama-sama ngancurin Konoha..**"bisa aja mereka nanti bertarung, tergantung perkembangan jalan ceritanya. kalo ngancurin Konoha kayaknya gak"**

**Kina Shinigami**

hiu -san, disini nanti sasukenya temenan sama naruto n kira gak ? **"bisa iya bisa gak tergantung perkembangan fic ini"**

**Onixynight**

Baguss ceritanya

pertama kali saya baca saya kira ini fic yaoi ternyata tidak..:p

pair nggak ada nggak apa2 saya juga nggak terlalu suka pair soalnya bisa mempengaruhi adegang pertarungannya,di mana tokoh utamanya jadi lembek cuman krn kekasih...nggak banget dehh

keputusan yg bagus utk tdk memasukkan pair lanjut...:) **"setuju sama yang satu ini, emang itu alasan saya ga memasukkan pair di fic ini"**

**zukito**

naruto pulang, dan jiraiya mati? **"ya.. tapi untuk Jiraiya tunggu ja chap depan"**

**Dark Namikaze Ryu**

Wow naruto sangat OOC, apa naruto bisa menggunakan Hyouton? oke lanjut **"bisa ya bisa gak, tergantung perkembangan alur"**

**Kirisaki Shin**

Lanjut, walaupun naruto gk suka lgi ama sakura.. Ternyata dia masih mau menolong sakura.. **"hanya untuk membalas perlakuan Sakura secara tidak langsung"**

**altadinata**

knpa gk ada pairing? **"anda suka pairing? gmn kalau anda ketik sendiri dan nanti send ke email aku. kalau mau add fb (adb v adam)"**


End file.
